Daphne's Surprise
by Mionefan
Summary: Daphne Greengrass gets a big surprise when she arrives home for the holidays at the end of sixth year. An A/U look at what happens afterward. Warning, mature subject mater.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Drama, Romance.

Time frame: mid 6th year and 7th year to end.

Ships: Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom.

Characters: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom.

A/N: This story is completely AU and the timeline does not follow canon.

Betas: Herman Tumbleweeds (Vern) and Grenouille (Mike).

….

**Chapter 1: Home For The Holidays**

Three days into her summer holidays, Daphne knew something was wrong. She had been feeling off all week and this morning, after smelling what would normally be a delicious breakfast, her stomach had revolted and she'd barely made it to the loo. The feeling had not gone away when she had vomited twice and she'd spent the day in bed. Her mother had noticed, of course and had a medi-witch check her out.

"You're pregnant! Daphne! Who's the boy?" her mother asked dangerously.

"W-what? I-I can't be!" she stuttered. "I mean, I haven't been with anyone, I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Well, that's obviously not true, Daphne Laurel Greengrass! You must have been intimate with some boy! Who is he?"

Astoria Greengrass chose that moment to look in on her sister. "Daph, are you alright?"

"Not now Tori," mother and older daughter replied, shooing her out of the room. Adriane Greengrass quickly cast silencing and locking spells on the door.

"No, mum, I-I… Not that I can… Mum, I can't remember the last few days of school! In fact, most of my memory of the last few months seems to be spotty!" she said, panicking.

"What do you remember, dear?" her mother asked softly, afraid of the answer.

"Well, I remember taking end of year exams and my classes, but there are weekends that I don't remember, and some nights that seem blurred."

"When is the last time you remember everything?"

Daphne thought for some time before answering. "Um, sometime after Christmas, it all starts to get blurry. Wait, I was in the Slytherin common room and talking to… I can't remember who and then everything went black. When I woke up, something seemed to be missing. Maybe somebody; I don't know."

"Do you remember what you said to this person?"

"No, I don't even remember if it was a boy or girl, mum," Daphne shook her head, which had the unintended effect of causing her to retch again.

Adriane cleaned the sick up with a quick spell and wiped her daughter's face. "Daphne, the medi-witch says you're about six weeks along. That's well after Christmas, probably mid-May. What do you remember during that time?"

"Well, we'd had a spot of trouble all year with Professor Snape as the new DADA teacher. We were teamed with the Gryffindors as usual and Professor Snape was making life miserable for them, despite what Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were able to do. Harry blasted Draco Malfoy across the room in one demonstration and the professor was not pleased. Draco was furious of course and swore revenge. Not that I cared what happened to the pompous little ferret. And then I don't remember…" she trailed off, confused.

"The next day, Draco approached me, but I don't remember what he said. Odd, I usually have perfect recall. The next thing I remember is in Ancient Runes and talking to Hermione Granger about something… or someone? Then nothing. This was late April, maybe early May."

"You've been Obliviated! That's the only thing that makes sense," her mother stormed.

"Mum? I-I want to keep the baby," she stated hesitantly, tears rolling down her beautiful face.

Daphne Greengrass was probably the most beautiful witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Long**,** soft ebony tresses that reached well down her back, an hourglass figure, rare for one so young, and a well-developed bust, usually hidden beneath robes. Her pert nose and small stature gave her a fairy-like look that hid her brilliant mind and fierce temper, only the Gryffindor girl, Hermione Granger, stood above her in classes. That was a sore point with the fiercely competitive girl. That a Muggleborn could top her in school was unacceptable and pushed her to try harder. End of school year results should be owled soon, but Daphne felt that once again Hermione had bested her.

Adriane looked at her daughter and sighed. "You're sure Daphne? A baby is a big responsibility and you'll deliver next February if things go as planned."

Daphne shuddered, but replied. "I'm sure mother. But I want some answers! First, who impregnated me and almost as important, who Obliviated me?"

"Obliviation is not a subject taught in school," Adriane stated. "Whoever did it was an adult and didn't do a perfect job. That would leave out the headmaster at least. Aurors would also do a perfect job and you can probably eliminate the deputy headmistress as well. Albus and Minerva are well respected people. None of the students would have the knowledge, would they?"

"Well, Granger might, but I don't see any reason why she would," Daphne replied, thinking. "Certainly not Draco or any of the other Slytherin oafs. Harry Potter is pretty powerful, but he's been pretty nice to me."

"We need to talk to the Granger girl and Potter. Perhaps they can shed some light on this," her mum reasoned. "Do you know where they live?"

"No, but Hermione should be easy to find. Her parents are apparently dentists. I think Harry has protections on him, but maybe Hermione knows where he lives. Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom are close friends as well."

"Weasley? I don't trust those purebloods!" Adriane stated. "They have a history of traitorous acts."

"Well, the twins seem to have a lot of fun pranking people, but Ron and Ginny are just a pain in the arse. Ron is not the brightest student; he is very bigoted and has horrible table manners. Ginny is the typical Harry Potter fan girl. She has one good hex and is at best an average student but has a temper that would put Snape to shame. Head boy Percy graduated a couple of years ago, but he was a pompous arse."

Another wave of sickness roiled through Daphne and she dashed to the loo. When she returned, her mother tucked her into bed and reassured her.

"I'll see what your father can find out. We'll start with the Granger girl."

"Be nice to Hermione, mum, she's been pretty good to me."

"We'll see. Get some sleep, dear." _'Teddy will be upset,'_ she thought, thinking of her husband.

…

Hermione Granger was upset; her best friend had hardly said a word on the way home. Well, back to Kings Cross anyway. She'd hugged him and told him not to worry, but he'd given her a weak smile and hurried off with his horrid relatives, not even wishing her a happy summer. In fact he'd not said anything for days now and for weeks before that(, Harry had looked sadder than she could ever remember. Even Ron noticed and had tried to get him to open up, but Harry had remained stubbornly close-mouthed. Now, at home, she tried to puzzle out his strange behaviour. It was true that everyone was saddened over the death of Albus Dumbledore, but Harry was sad even before that. Now, he looked like someone had kicked his puppy. No, that wasn't right, it was much worse than that. It looked like he had lost someone dear to him. "Daphne!" she said aloud. But Daphne was his girlfriend, wasn't she? No one else knew about it, not even Ron, and Harry made her promise not to tell anybody. It would only cause problems, so they would sneak out in the evening under his invisibility cloak for a few hours and disappeared on weekends to Merlin only knew where. _'So someone found out? And did what?'_ she theorised. _'Something bad to break them up?'_ The smartest witch in school knew that Harry loved Daphne Greengrass and she loved him in return, but then she didn't see the pair together for weeks**,** now that she thought about it. Although, that wasn't too surprising, since they'd become very cautious in the last month or so. So what happened?

…

"Teddy, I need to speak to you," Adriane whispered at the dinner table.

"Mum, why is Daphne not eating with us?" Astoria asked.

"She's not feeling well, dear," her mother told her, hoping against hope that her youngest would leave it at that.

"What's wrong? Is she sick?"

"I'll talk to you later, Tori, just not here at dinner."

Thankfully, Astoria let the subject drop for now, Teddy, however, quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Adriane?"

"After dinner, Teddy," she warned her husband.

Silence settled over the table as dinner progressed and finally Adriane and Theodore retired to his den. Tori pouted, but was told her mum would talk to her before bedtime.

"Alright love, what's up?" Teddy asked, concerned. "Daph has been acting off since she got home."

"Teddy, she's pregnant," Adriane replied, but before she could say more, Teddy exploded.

"WHAT? Who's the boy? I'll kill him!"

"That's not all, dear, she's been Obliviated."

Theodore choked, knocking a glass of Ogden's over that he'd just poured. "What do you mean she's been Obliviated? Who would get her pregnant and then Obliviate her? I'll see the bastard in Azkaban for what he's done!"

"Take it easy dear; Daphne doesn't remember much since Christmas and even less these past few weeks. She doesn't know who did this to her, but we might be able to get some answers. A girl that she knows at school is friendly with her and may be able to provide some answers."

"What about Tracey? She and Daphne were pretty close since starting school."

"We should ask her as well, but Tracey might be too close to the problem. I think the person who Obliviated her might be an adult, since that's fairly advanced magic and not taught in the school. It's hard to believe it would be a teacher though. I wouldn't put it past that little shite Malfoy to have someone do it for him. Daphne hates him, always telling us that the little ponce has tried to get into her knickers for years. Fortunately, you taught her some very nasty ways for her to prevent that," Adriane replied.

"So who's this other girl?"

"Her name is Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn," she snickered. "Daphne's been in a right snit for years, since the girl has consistently beat her in every course. I've promised Daph that we'll play nice with her."

"Granger… Granger, why do I know that name?"

"You've heard of her, Teddy?"

"Not her, maybe her family, no wait. Hermione Granger, She and Harry Potter and the Longbottom boy and some others wound up in the Department of Mysteries last year, when You-Know-Who was sighted. Fudge tried to cover it up. So, she's a friend of Harry Potter! Interesting."

"You'll be careful, Teddy. We don't want The Dark Lord down our necks," she shivered at the thought.

"Yes dear. A Muggleborn you say. Well, that may make it easier to find her… or not! Just how do you find Muggleborns?"

"I think Daphne mentioned her parents are dentists… you know, tooth healers. They shouldn't be too hard to find in the Muggle world. I mean, how many can there be?"

Two days later, Theodore had almost given up. Of the dozens of dentists in London, none were Grangers, so he'd started looking further afield. By chance he located an office in Crawley in West Sussex that had a pair of dental surgeons named Granger.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Drama, Romance.

Time frame: mid 6th year and 7th year to end.

Ships: Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom

Characters: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom

A/N: This story is completely AU and the timeline does not follow canon.

Betas: Herman Tumbleweeds (Vern) and Grenouille (Mike)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Searching Through Memories<strong>

Harry Potter sat in his room quietly; he had not eaten in days and his owl Hedwig was beginning to worry for her human. Even his Aunt Petunia knew something was wrong. Uncle Vernon, however, smirked to himself, happy that something had upset his dratted nephew.

"Boy, get down here! There's work to be done! I'll not have you lazing about all summer."

"Leave the boy alone, Vernon, he'll be out of our hair in a few weeks when he turns seventeen."

"Until then, he'll work for his keep!" Vernon blustered. "Can't be shot of him soon enough if you ask me."

Harry trudged down the stairs, a blank look on his face. "You wanted something, Uncle Vernon?" he asked sombrely.

"Yes, boy, you can cut the grass and weed your Aunt's rose garden. After that, you can clean out the shed and paint the fence."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," he replied defeated.

"At least have something to eat first," Petunia offered.

"Not hungry," Harry replied softly, his eyes downcast, a tear glistening in the corner of one eye.

'_Why?'_ he thought. _'Why did she break up with me? We were both in love. Why?'_ He shuffled out in the yard and sullenly started on the roses. The work seemed to take his mind off his problems and as he worked, his stomach growled. _'Guess I am hungry,'_ he thought.

Aunt Petunia, as if sensing he must be hungry by now, brought a plate of sandwiches and a large glass of water out to him and set it down beside him without a word. Quietly leaving the boy to his troubles, she wondered what had happened. Usually she could tell his moods, but this was different somehow. He'd be gone in a few weeks and they'd probably never see him again, and she was mostly thankful for that. True, he'd saved Dudley last year, but he'd been even more trouble than she'd expected, what with all the trouble with Marge and owls and what not. She never expected Lily to dump her child on their doorstep all those years ago, but then Vernon had wanted to send him straight to the orphanage or worse. She'd just managed to talk him out of killing the baby outright. Now she felt bad for how they'd treated him. She sighed, nothing to do about it now, he'd never forgive them.

An hour later, she looked out and found the plate empty and the glass drained. Harry was busy mowing the back yard.

…

Hermione was busy studying. This year would be their NEWT year and she needed a good head start if she were to be top of the school again. Daphne Greengrass always nipped at her heels for top marks. Remarkable, really! The girl never seemed to study as hard as her and yet she was fiercely competitive, never giving ground. The one duel she had with Daphne had been close, too close, she remembered. Professor Snape had paired them as well as Harry versus Draco. Harry had easily handled Draco, practically banishing him though the classroom wall. That must have hurt. She had been distracted long enough that Daphne had almost caught her with a simple tripping jinx, before trying something more serious. Fortunately, Harry's DA lessons kicked in and she'd caught Daphne with a surprise of her own, stunning her before the second curse left her lips. Professor Snape was livid at seeing his two favourite students bested by his two most hated.

Daphne had only smiled when Hermione had revived her, and shook her hand, congratulating the bushy haired teen on a duel well fought.

The telephone rang, and answering it, she was surprised to hear her mum on the other end. "Hermione dear, there's a gentleman enquiring about you and if he may meet with you."

"Who is it Mum," she asked guardedly. Nobody in the Wizarding world knew where she lived, but then few in the Muggle world did either.

"He introduced himself as Mr Theodore Greengrass. He says you know his daughter Daphne."

"Daphne's dad?" Could this be a trick? Her parents might be in danger if it was a Death Eater impersonating Daphne's dad. "Um," she stalled for time. "Uh, tell him to meet me at the park by my old school, mum. You know where it is; I don't want him to know where I live until I can check him out. There's something strange going on. Be careful."

An hour later, she sat confused on a park bench as Mr. Greengrass explained what had happened to Daphne. "But why? I mean Harry certainly wouldn't have done that, he lo…" She suddenly stopped, afraid that she'd accidentally let something slip. A second later, she realised she had.

"He loves her?" Theodore asked, stunned. "What do you know of this, Miss Granger?"

Hermione sighed. "No one was supposed to know. They'd been keeping it secret for months. I didn't know she was pregnant, though. I knew they were seeing each other secretly and for longer periods each time they could get away. When did it happen? I mean, how far along is she?"

"About six weeks or so, the medi-witch told my wife. When did Harry start seeing her?"

"Just before Christmas last year. She approached him early this school year to learn more about defence. Harry ran a covert class in fifth year and after Daphne found out, she approached him for lessons. At first he refused, but Daphne can be pretty persuasive," she smirked. "Eventually he gave in and taught her privately and they became close. I caught on after he'd let slip that he was teaching Daphne. He had a smile a mile wide on his face. That's when I knew he was in love with her. Then suddenly he couldn't find her. A note said they couldn't see each other anymore. This was almost two weeks ago. She'd been acting strangely in class, never acknowledging Harry and not even looking at him. Harry was devastated. I didn't realise anything was wrong until we were on the train back home. I just thought he was mourning over the headmaster's death. Now I realise it was much more serious than that. Harry has never known love in his life. The aunt and uncle that he lives with are terrible Muggles that hate magic. He dreads going back each summer, but the headmaster insisted since that is where the wards are strongest. He didn't tell me about the note until we were on the train. I think he cried all the way.

Theodore considered what she'd said, turning it over in his mind. Coming to a decision**,** he asked, "Do you think the baby is Harry's?"

"Truthfully, I can't image Harry being so careless, but I hope it is. He'd love it to death. Um, poor choice of words… The baby would be welcomed beyond your belief. Harry, who has never known love until now, would be fiercely protective of mother and child, even if it isn't his."

"Do you know how to get in touch with him? We have to find out what happened."

"Well, I did call him once, the wards where he lives protect against Death Eaters, but we should be able to visit. I'll try telephoning him. I'm sorry; we'll have to do this from my parent's office. Nobody is supposed to know where I live.

…

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley? May I please speak to Harry? It's urgent, tell him Hermione Granger is calling."

Petunia thanked God Vernon and Dudley weren't home. There would be an ugly scene otherwise. "I'll get him**,** dear."

'_Dear?'_ Hermione wondered. _'When had his aunt been polite to anyone associated with Harry?'_ A moment later, Harry was on the line.

"Hermione? W-what's happening?" he stuttered. "Is anything wrong? Have you heard from Daphne?" he almost whispered the last.

"Something has happened, Harry. Daphne's father is here, he wants to talk to you. Can we meet you somewhere?"

Harry gasped, fearing the worst. "She's alive, isn't she? Please don't tell me she's been…" but he couldn't continue.

"She's fine, Harry, well she's not fine, but we need to talk to you. Please calm down, it's complicated."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "But she's alive?" he asked, not daring to hope.

"Yes, yes, calm down Harry. Mr. Greengrass can Apparate us close to you. You mentioned a park that is close to where you live. Will that be alright? You live in Little Whinging, right; on Privet Drive?"

"Yeah, number four, but don't let anyone see you, especially Dudley and Uncle Vernon. The park is a couple of blocks away on Magnolia Crescent."

"We could be there in a few minutes; are you free?"

"Yeah, I've finished my chores for today. I'll see you shortly." Harry rang off and approached his aunt. "Aunt Petunia, I'll be over in the park. My friend Hermione needs to speak to me."

"I couldn't help overhearing, Harry. Is this about a girl? I know we've treated you badly over the years, but I hope you can forgive me at least. Vernon would have killed you as a baby until I convinced him you would be more useful alive. I'm sorry, Harry, I know my sister and you must hate me, but I had no choice. If Vernon even suspected that I didn't hate you, it would have been out the door for both of us. I couldn't survive by myself. Who is Daphne?"

Harry just stared at his aunt, unable to believe that he was talking to the same person who had made his life hell for over fifteen years. Of course Vernon was worse, and Dudley took after his uncle. "Um, Daphne… she's my girlfriend, at least I hope she still is…" Harry trailed off.

"What a pretty name, does she go to your school as well?"

"Yeah, she's in my year but a bit older and very pretty." _'What's going on? Petunia is actually civil with me,'_ he thought.

"Um, I have to go. I'm not sure I'll be home for supper."

Harry quickly made his way to the park off Magnolia Crescent and wasn't surprised to see Hermione and Mr. Greengrass were already there. Of course, he assumed the man was Mr. Greengrass; Daphne did show him a picture of her family once, but that was a while ago.

Harry greeted Hermione with a hug and shook hands with Mr. Greengrass. The man was frowning, which did nothing to ease Harry's fear.

"What's happened Mr. Greengrass? Is Daphne safe?"

"Mr. Potter, I'll get right to the point. Daphne has been Obliviated and is pregnant. What do you know of this?"

Harry gawked at the man as if he'd just told him Dumbledore had just arisen from the dead. "W-what? Obliviated? Pregnant? But I-I," and then he blushed a bright red, as the news that his love was pregnant sunk in.

Mr. Greengrass raised an eyebrow. "So, Mr. Potter, tell me everything," he demanded.

Harry went white at the look the man gave him. Voldemort couldn't have looked more frightening. "Sir, I… we… that is… I didn't know she was p-pregnant, we took precautions, you understand. No, I don't know who Obliviated her. Certainly not me! I love her! I'd never do anything to hurt her. Why would someone do that? I wondered why she suddenly broke up with me. I'LL KILL THE BASTARD WHO DID THAT!" he finished forcefully.

"Calm down, Mr. Potter, Harry. Who do you think would do that? By the way, Daphne wants to keep the baby," he smiled for the first time since meeting the famous boy. "Daphne is of age and I suspect you soon will be too if not already. I'll expect a marriage proposal to her, though. You will wed her according to the old laws."

Hermione gasped as she heard that, remembering a note in Hogwarts, A History she'd read once (or more than once, if truth be known). "Harry, the law states that a couple must marry if the witch is pregnant and the father is known. Rape is treated very harshly in the Wizarding world. Mr. Greengrass, Harry is a very powerful wizard, I suspect a contraceptive would be ineffective with him," she blushed at that.

Harry flinched at that, but then a smile broke out on his face as he grinned from ear to ear. "Perfect, we'd talked about that… um marriage, I mean… not a baby. We weren't quite ready for that. Well, not that I'm not happy, in fact that makes me even happier." He paused, as the rest of the story sunk in. "Wait, if she's been Obliviated, what does she remember about us?" he asked, fearful of the answer.

Theodore Greengrass sighed. "I'm afraid she doesn't remember you, Harry."

"But something can be done, can't it? I mean she's got to remember me. I taught her defence all last term. She was very good, almost as good as Hermione and Hermione topped the class this year."

Hermione blushed at the praise, but interjected, "Harry, you were the top of that class! I was second and Daphne third."

Now it was Harry's turn to blush. "Well, that doesn't solve the problem**,** though. Who could have done this? Snape would be my guess, but why?"

"Professor Snape, Harry," she reminded him. "I know he was angry at us for you beating Draco and me beating Daphne in that duel he set up in class, but I don't think he'd do that. Of course he killed the headmaster, so who knows."

Theodore gasped at that. "What do you mean Severus killed Albus? I hadn't heard that!"

"It's true," Harry stated vehemently, "I watched him do it! The bastard blasted him off the Astronomy tower with the killing curse after Draco disarmed him."

Theodore cursed loudly. "Sorry, I never trusted that man and Daphne hated that little shite Malfoy. It certainly didn't make the Daily Prophet that way. Of course**,** everyone knew that Albus was killed, but no one said how. I wondered.

"Anyway, I know someone in the Department of Mysteries. One of the Unspeakables should be able to help. I just needed to check with you**,** Harry. Welcome to the family," he smiled. "You can call me Teddy, that's of course after you marry!"

Harry gulped and nervously smiled back. 'Teddy' was a man to reckon with. "Of course**,** sir. When can I see her?"

"Wait until she recovers her memory, then I'll come for you. We'll be leaving now,**;** I promised Miss Granger I'd return her forthwith."

"Take care, Harry," she hugged him tightly. "I'm sure Daphne will be alright."

And with that, they were gone.

…

"Mum, has Daddy found out anything yet?" Daphne asked.

"He's looking into it dear. I believe he's visiting Miss Granger as we speak."

"Why can't I remember?" she asked frustrated. "I never forget anything! Wait, Harry Potter taught me defence this year! Maybe he knows something."

"What about your friend Tracey? Would she know anything?"

"We haven't been close this year, I'm not sure why," Daphne replied, puzzled.

"What about your other friends?" her mother persisted.

Daphne gave a harsh laugh. "Other friends? In Slytherin? You must be joking! I'm known as 'The Ice Princess' at school. I've carefully cultivated that personality to keep the idiots away. People like Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. Tracey was the only friend I had in Slytherin House, and very few in the other houses. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom in Gryffindor and Susan Bones in Hufflepuff. That's it, and only Hermione and Harry were very close."

"Harry Potter's name seems to come up quite often, dear. Do you have any feelings for him?"

Daphne went pale when her mother mentioned that. She started to sweat and finally collapsed crying. "Harry! What have I done?" she wailed.

"Daphne!" her mother looked alarmed at her daughter, for Daphne had collapsed screaming and holding her head. "Trixie, get our healer, quickly!"

The small house elf vanished and a few minutes later reappeared with a medi-witch.

"Adriane, Trixie said there was an emergency. What happened?"

"It's Daphne: she collapsed, holding her head and screamed. I can't rouse her!"

"Quickly, were is she?"

"I levitated her to bed. She's in her room."

Joan Thompson was a family friend who happened to be a medi-witch and worked at St. Mungo's. Joan was a very competent witch and close friend from Adriane's days at Hogwarts.

Waving her wand over Daphne, she frowned. "That's odd, there's a compulsion charm there that has been activated. What did she say, or what did you say and what was her response?"

"Um, let me think a minute. Oh yes, I asked her if she had any feelings for Harry Potter since his name kept coming up in conversation recently. She replied 'Harry, what have I done?' and then collapsed and held her head and screamed."

"Ah, so Harry Potter is central to this problem then. Anything else you can remember?"

"Well, she mentioned that she doesn't have many friends and one she has been close to for years, seems to have been absent this year."

"Hmm. That does sound suspicious. Of course, she might abandon her friends if she were deeply in love. The baby seems to be fine, although if I can't wake her, we'll have to transport her to St. Mungo's."

"NO! No one must know her condition! You I trust, but no one else in these times. A couple of people I know died for no rational reason at St. Mungo's. Broderick Bode was one of them, strangled by Devil's Snare. Broderick knew better than to fool with that. He was murdered, I swear."

"Okay, okay, Adriane, I'll see what I can do." She muttered a long string of incantations, moving her wand carefully and precisely. Half an hour later, sweating heavily, she gave a final poke and Daphne's eye's fluttered open. "Where's Harry?" were the first words out of her mouth.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Drama, Romance.

Time frame: mid 6th year and 7th year to end.

Ships: Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom

Characters: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom

A/N: This story is completely AU and the timeline does not follow canon.

Betas: Herman Tumbleweeds (Vern) and Grenouille (Mike)

….

**Chapter 3: A Fateful Meeting**

Teddy had arrived back home to find Joan talking to Adriane and Daphne.

Astoria was hanging around, hoping to find out what happened to her sister. Adriane had told her youngest that Daphne had been hurt at school and that she was pregnant. Needless to say, Astoria had not taken that well. She was two years younger than her sister, but had not had much time with her this year. That would change, she vowed.

"Tori, would you please excuse us? I don't want you to hear what we have to say. It could be dangerous for you to know," her father told her.

Astoria pouted and pleaded, but eventually left. "But I want to know soon! Whoever did this to my sister will pay!"

"Adriane, Joan," he greeted his wife and friend. "How are you feeling**,** Daphne?"

"Before you start, dear," Adriane interrupted. "There's something you should know. Daphne collapsed after you left and Joan found a compulsion charm had been placed on her when she spoke of Harry Potter as more than a friend. Fortunately, Joan was able to break the charm, but it was a near thing."

"Merlin's beard! This is getting stranger and stranger. I met with Hermione Granger and eventually Harry Potter. By the way, he's a very nice boy, and very upset right now. He really wants to see you, Daphne."

"But, Daddy, I-I… I can't remember much, but I think I love him. Ooh, my head still hurts, but I know I love him. I just can't remember how it all fits together."

"It's alright princess, after talking with Harry and Hermione, I'm beginning to understand some things. Harry admitted you two had sex at least once. Hermione reminded Harry that as a very powerful wizard, any protections you might have taken would probably be ineffective. Do you remember any of this?"

Daphne concentrated, but finally shook her head. "It's too fuzzy, Dad. So the baby is his? Are you sure?"

"Fairly sure, sweetie. He seems to be happy about it in any case. You know the law, Daphne; you'll marry the boy if it can be proven that he's the father. He seems happy with the idea, at least. How do you feel about it?"

"I-I guess I'm happy, I do love him. I just have a problem remembering why. Can anything be done about my memory?"

"I've contacted Croaker at the Department of Mysteries. He may be able to help, he owes me a small favour. Actually, this will be a big favour, but he's a good friend. I should hear from him tomorrow."

Joan interrupted at this point. "It looks like Daphne has partially broken through the Obliviation and some memory charms. We should be able to fully recover her memories; it looks like the attack was poorly done, although it was effective in the short term."

Daphne gave a small hopeful smile at that. "What else did Harry say? Does he know who Obliviated me?"

"No, but we initially suspected Professor Snape, although now I'm beginning to wonder. Severus would have done a much better job of it, though, perhaps some seventh year boy then? Who's in your seventh year?"

"Um, let's see… Montague, Pucey and Warrington, I don't think there were any girls… wait there was one, but I can't remember her name; she disappeared early that year and I never saw much of her before, either. Um, a short dark haired girl, very plain looks. She never seemed to study in the common room. That's about it. Of course my year had all the idiots: Vinny Crabbe, Greg Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Ted Nott, Blaise Zabini for the boys and that bint Pansy Parkinson that seemed attached at the hip to Malfoy, Millie Bulstrode and my friend Tracey Davis, of course."

"Any thoughts there?" Her father asked.

"I wouldn't put it past Malfoy to want to do it, but he's not smart or powerful enough (to do it) Crabbe and Goyle are poor students at best and more like trolls than anything else. Montague, Pucey and Nott are possible. Nott is much smarter than the rest and he is a friend of Malfoy. I've heard his father is a Death Eater. Warrington is an outside choice, since he knows the Malfoy family. Then there are others outside Slytherin, but none of them know me very well except for a couple of Ravenclaws. None of them in the other houses would have any incentive to do that. My bet is that Draco is involved with this, somehow. He's been trying to chat me up for years now. Pansy doesn't like that, but I think Draco doesn't care that much for Pansy other than for a quick shag."

Theodore mulled that over in his mind and filed it for future reference. "Moving on, I'm surprised you didn't mention Harry in any of your letters to us. What's with that?"

Daphne had the good grace to blush. "Well, Harry and I… ooh, why can't I remember!" She stamped her foot in frustration. Well, I suppose we didn't want to tell anyone for some reason, but why I didn't tell you, I don't know."

"But Daph, you didn't write at all after Christmas," her mum remarked.

"I didn't? Really? That's so strange; in fact, unbelievable. Did you send any owls?"

"Oh yes, dear, but nothing in return. I did Floo call the headmaster to see if you were alright, but he said you were fine. Then when he died… just how did he die, Daphne?"

Theodore supplied the answer. "Harry and Hermione told us that Severus Snape murdered Albus after Draco disarmed him. That wasn't reported in The Prophet. I wonder why?"

"Did they also tell you that Death Eaters invaded the school and the Dark Mark was cast?" Daphne asked. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't read any reports of that either.

Adriane and Joan both gasped. "No, we didn't know any of this," Adriane replied.

Teddy also winced at hearing that bit of news. "This is unbelievable! That would have been a major story and The Prophet didn't report any of it! Surely the students would have told their parents. You didn't say anything either; why?"

Daphne shrugged, I don't know, I guess I thought it was reported. It was very upsetting to know that the headmaster was killed, I thought you knew everything**,** I guess. I really wasn't feeling very good when I came home. The baby, I guess…"

…

Two days later, Croaker responded to Theodore's request and soon he and Daphne reported to the Ministry of Magic building and after having their wands weighed, took the lift to the ninth level and the Department of Mysteries. Unspeakable Croaker met them at the only door after exiting the lift.

"Croaker, nice to see you again," Theodore shook his friend's hand. "This is my daughter**,** Daphne."

"I'm pleased to meet you Miss Greengrass," he said formally.

Croaker was a tall wizard with grey hair and a short beard. He wore a simple grey robe with a hood and was quite unremarkable looking except for his eyes. His eyes were a piercing blue and commanded attention. It was quite disquieting**,** really. The man looked like he could see your very soul. Daphne shivered as she shook his hand.

"Likewise," Daphne gulped, forgetting all her manners, caught in the moment of staring into those unsettling blue eyes.

Theodore glared at his daughter, but Croaked shook his head slightly at him. "Come, shall we get started?" He guided them into a small antechamber set inside the entrance and sat them down in a pair of uncomfortable hard chairs.

"Sorry for the amenities, we don't usually use this room except for questioning suspects. The rest of this floor is out of bounds to non-authorised people. Unfortunately, nothing in this room can be changed by magic, so I can't even transfigure the chairs for you. They are intended to be uncomfortable. Again I apologise.

An hour later, Daphne had her memories back. She has squirmed in the chair all the while, but felt it was a small price to pay. A huge grin spread across her face. Now she remembered everything, although she hadn't seen who had stunned her in a classroom that she had been called to by a note that a small first year had handed her. When she woke up, her memory was gone and she didn't know what had happened.

"Well, at least you have your memory back, princess," her father grinned. "We'll find out who did this, never fear. Let's go home."

"I want to see Harry! We can go home after I see Harry!" she demanded.

"All right," he acquiesced. "Harry it is, although I don't know if it's wise to just show up. His guardians are not very nice people, Hermione tells me."

Daphne laughed at that. "Not very nice is putting it mildly. Horrible would be a better word. Harry told me a lot about his home life." She scowled and thought a bit. Let's see Hermione, perhaps she can telephone him and let him know."

"Um, I don't know where Hermione lives," Theodore admitted. "She met me at a school park near her place; then we Apparated to another park near Harry's. Let's just Apparate to that park and wander around. Maybe he'll be there, too. At least I now know his address."

"He told me, too, so we'll figure something out. I have to see him!" she reiterated. "Remember he lives in a Muggle neighbourhood; you do know how to dress Muggle, don't you?"

Teddy blinked and smiled. "Of course, dear," and transfigured his robes to appropriate Muggle wear.

Daphne had already changed to tight jeans and an equally tight dark green tank top that her father wasn't terribly pleased with.

Moments later they were casually walking down Privet Drive, scanning for Harry. The boy was not in the front yard and Daphne was afraid they would have to knock on his door, when a rustle in a brush caught her eye and a person appeared from an invisibility cloak.

"Mr Greengrass, what are you doing here?"

"Auror Tonks, my daughter and I are here to visit Mr. Potter. Why are you here?"

"Um, I'm part of a security detail that is guarding Harry until he turns seventeen. Is Harry expecting you?"

"No, but my daughter, Daphne, insisted she had to see Harry. Why is Harry Potter being guarded?"

Daphne answered that. "Daddy, Harry has had 'minders' for the past couple of years; ever since Voldemort returned. Even before, he was watched by a local squib."

"Well, Harry isn't here at the moment. His aunt sent him to the greengrocer for food. We have another person tailing him disillusioned. He should be back shortly. I didn't know you knew Harry, Daphne?"

"We were trying to keep it a secret… um well, now you know, but don't spread it around please?"

"You're Harry's girlfriend?" Tonks asked in surprise.

'_Shit, shit, shit!'_ she hadn't meant to admit that. "Yeah, but it's dangerous to even suspect that."

"Okay, I can respect that. Almost anything to do with Harry is always a problem," Tonks replied, trying to soothe the girl.

Minutes later, a messy haired boy appeared, loaded down with groceries. He didn't appear to notice them at first and when he did, he broke into a run, a big smile on his face.

"Daphne! Oh it's so good to see you!" He put the grocery bags down and they leaped at each other, colliding mid-way. Daphne wound her arms around his neck and started snogging him for all she was worth. Harry, in return, grabbed her around her waist and hoisted her into his arms. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on as if the ground would suddenly open and swallow him up. Tears stormed down her face as she wept in joy at seeing him again.

"Oh, Harry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't careful enough. Somebody caught me unawares in an empty classroom and stunned me. I feel awful for how I treated you these past weeks. We're going to have a baby," she finished demurely.

"So you remember us now? Of course you do! That's the best news I've had, well, that and the baby, all week. Daphne love, will you marry me? Right now? Let's not wait!"

"YES! Yes, a thousand times yes!" She turned to her father. "Daddy, can we…?"

"I would say yes, except Mr Potter isn't of age yet. When is your birthday Harry?"

"July 31st, sir."

Tonks interrupted. "Actually, Harry, you may be able to bypass the age restriction. You're the last Potter, so you probably can be emancipated. Actually, who is your magical guardian? They can give approval."

"Uh, I think Dumbledore was, but he's dead now," Harry replied.

"Has Gringotts notified you about the Black estate?" Tonks enjoined.

"You mean about Sirius? I did receive something late last year, but I was too upset to read it. I think it's still in my school trunk. Why?"

"Harry! That's very important business!" Daphne stated. "You can't ignore anything you get from Gringotts! It could mean good news or bad news. Without knowing, I think you've pissed off the Goblins. This could get very ugly. You need to go there immediately and apologise."

Harry was worried now. When Daphne upbraided him for something, it was serious. "Okay, calm down, love. We can deal with this. Will you come with me?"

"Listen, Harry," Tonks interjected, "we all should go. Mr Greengrass, as Daphne's father, Daphne as your betrothed and me as your Auror escort. Besides," she smirked, "you look like you could use some moral support."

"I'll just take these groceries inside and tell Aunt Petunia I'll be back later. She's been pretty good to me lately."

Harry picked up the grocery sacks and trotted away, after giving Daphne one final kiss. Fortunately, Petunia was alone in the house: Dudley was out with his friends and Vernon down at the pub.

"Aunt Petunia," he called as he entered the house.

His aunt appeared from the lounge room where she'd been watching the daily soaps. "In here,Harry."

"I have some business to attend to in London; I'm not sure when I'll be back." In a quieter voice, he almost whispered, "I'm getting married soon. My girlfriend accepted my proposal."

"Married? But, but you're much too young. You're not even seventeen**,** yet. Do you need special permission? I know Vernon won't give it."

"After I conduct my business, I may not need anyone's permission. In any case, once I turn seventeen, it will be a moot point since I'll be considered an adult in my world. So, today or a few weeks from now, I'll be married!"

Petunia thought about that for a few moments, before she broke into a grin and turned, saying, "I'll be right back, don't leave just yet. I have something for you. It was your mother's."

Harry frowned at that. _'What could she possibly have from my mum?'_ he thought.

Petunia returned, after much rummaging around and handed Harry a black velvet ring box. With trembling hands, he cautiously opened it and found two beautiful rings inside.

"Your headmaster left these with me when you were very young. I'd almost forgotten them, it's been so long. He said you'd need them when you married. Is the lucky girl this Daphne that you spoke of or that other girl, Hermione, I think you mentioned quite often?"

Harry choked at seeing the rings, tears showing in the corners of his eyes. "Thank you**,** Aunt Petunia," he whispered. "You don't know how much this means to me! Daphne Greengrass is the girl I'll be marrying. Hermione has been more like my best friend and a sister."

"You're welcome Harry. I had to hide them from your uncle; he would have sold them for the money. They are quite beautiful, aren't they?"

"Daphne will love them. The engagement ring is breathtaking," he said, examining the workmanship. A large square cut diamond surrounded by emerald and sapphire chips. The wedding band was rune-covered platinum with the runes in gold. "I'll have to get Daphne to translate these runes for me."

"Oh, that's what they are. I often wondered about those. They seemed to warn me not to touch them, if that makes sense," his aunt mused.

"It makes perfect sense, Aunt Petunia. Those are probably protection runes to protect the wearer. I have to go, thank you for saving these." Harry then did the one thing he swore he'd never do and hugged his aunt.

She was so surprised, that she hugged him back. "Good luck, Harry," she whispered as he turned and left.

…

They had Apparated to Gringotts: Theodore taking Daphne and Tonks taking Harry. Harry had hid the rings in his pocket, waiting for the appropriate moment to slip them on his betrothed's finger.

"Better let me do the talking Harry," Theodore told him. "Goblins can be tricky creatures if they feel they've been insulted.

"Yes, sir," he replied, remembering the last time he'd been here. By coincidence, Griphook spotted him and approached with a scowl.

"Mr Potter," Griphook growled. "Why did you ignore our summons last year? I thought you had better sense than most wizards."

"I'm truly sorry, Griphook, my fullest apologies. I was unable to attend."

"Please excuse my young friend, Honourable Account Manager Griphook, he is unaware of the protocols in the magical world. My name is Theodore Greengrass and I will be representing Mr. Potter as the father of his betrothed in any negotiations at this fine institution."

"You talk very well, Wizard Greengrass, but Mr. Potter WILL be speaking for himself. Come, Mr. Potter, you may bring your betrothed with you, but only she." He glared at the other two wizards and bade Harry and Daphne to follow him.

Theodore knew better than to follow and had to restrain Tonks from following. "Auror Tonks," he hissed. "Surely you value your life and would not be so rash as to tempt a sword at your throat from a security goblin!"

Tonks gulped and settled down with Mr. Greengrass to wait.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Drama, Romance.

Time frame: mid 6th year and 7th year to end.

Ships: Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom

Characters: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom

A/N: This story is completely AU and the timeline does not follow canon.

Betas: Herman Tumbleweeds (Vern) and Grenouille (Mike).

….

**Chapter 4: Gringotts and Emancipation**

As Harry and Daphne were led back into the Accounts Manager's office, many other things were happening.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was preparing to send out the exam results, as well as the required book lists, to the returning students. She hoped that Harry would be returning for his seventh and final year. There were disturbing reports when he left at the end of last term. Some said he looked like death warmed over. Others said that he looked like he'd lost his best friend, which was nonsense since both Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley accompanied him on the train. There were quiet rumours that he had a girlfriend, but not anyone previously known to hang out with him. Minerva discounted all these rumours; she just hoped that Albus' death did not affect him to the extent that she feared it might. If Harry didn't return, many more would not as well.

It was time to make a personal visit to young Mr Potter. She wouldn't trust this task to anyone else.

…

Hermione Granger was wondering how Harry was coping with waiting to see if Daphne's memories could be returned. She also started working to eliminate the suspects from the list of possibilities that Harry and she had come up with. _'Crabbe and Goyle, of course, were out. They were much too stupid to do anything like that. They were only good as muscle for Malfoy. Warrington, Pucey, Nott, Montague, some unknown girl, Parkinson… nah, well maybe as a distraction, Zabini and Bulstrode for the Slytherins. No Hufflepuffs, they were much too loyal, at least to their own house. Ravenclaws? Probably not, but she'd keep an ear open. Gryffindors. Now there was a possibility. Not Ron… he may be jealous but he wouldn't… would he? Nah, there is no way; he barely passed most of his exams. Seamus? Possibly, He seemed to hate Harry in fourth year. Dean? No, he and Harry don't really interface much. Percy and the Twins are gone and they wouldn't just on general principles. Ginny? Hmm. Now there's a real possibility. If she found out about Daphne, all hell would break loose. Neville? Definitely not! Neville doesn't have a jealous bone in his body, besides, I think he might like me.'_ She giggled at that thought. _'Wait, I don't giggle! Hermione Jane Granger doesn't giggle!'_ But a second giggle boiled up unbidden, from deep inside her chest. _'Merlin, FOCUS!'_ she told herself, but once the idea formed, she was unable to let it go.

…

Ron Weasley was enjoying some of his mother's cooking as Ginny approached him. She had a sly look about her, which Mr Oblivious 'I have the emotional range of a teaspoon' obviously didn't pick up.

"Ron," she singsonged. "Do you love Hermione?"

Ron did a spit-take, scattering pumpkin juice across the table. "Wh-what? What are you on about?" Ron's interesting shade of colour spoke the truth.

"You do! I knew it. What about Harry?" she teased.

"No I don't love Harry, I mean, he's my best friend and all, but what are you asking me that for? I'm not a poufter, and I'm sure Harry isn't either." Ron had thought he'd neatly dodged the question, but the youngest Weasley wasn't to be put off so easily.

"Idiot, I mean do you think Harry loves Hermione?"

"He'd better not!" Then he turned scarlet as he suddenly realised what he'd just as much as admitted. "Erm, no, I'm sure Harry has his eye on someone else."

"Oh? Who?" Ginny asked coldly.

"Not supposed to say."

"Come on Ron, I'm your sister, you can tell me," she wheedled.

"Nope, Harry made me promise! Honestly Ginny, I thought you were over your crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived. Besides, I thought you and Michael Corner were dating."

"Oh, and you and Lav-Lav weren't joined at the lips, Won-Won," she snippily replied.

As this little drama was taking place, another person was thinking of Harry as well.

…

"Neville! What's got into you?" Augusta Longbottom demanded. "You've been staring at that Mimbulus Mimbletonia for an hour now. Plant the damn thing before it shrivels up."

Neville jerked, fully alert, hearing his grandmother curse for the first time. "S-sorry Gran, I guess I was daydreaming."

Augusta gave her grandson a peculiar look and left him to finish his work. _'Daydreaming,'_ she thought. _'Frank only had that look when he was chasing Alice. Merlin, was her grandson finally falling for a girl?'_

Neville gave a sigh and finished potting the plant. His grandmother was right, he had been daydreaming about a girl. 'Hermione,' he sighed. He knew she was currently unattached. _'I better make my move this year before it's too late. She has been glancing at me this year. I hope Harry doesn't claim her first. She has such a cute… No, don't go there you pervert!'_

…

One more person was thinking about Harry and Daphne. "It'll be over before he knows it. I'll have the little vixen this year for sure; Potter's out of the picture now. All I have to do is place an imperious on her and she'll be mine. After I shag her and impregnate her, she'll have to marry me. Damn Potter, anyway, for trying to steal her away from me. Half-blood prick! The Dark Lord will take care of him soon."

…

While Harry and Daphne waited patiently, Griphook went through the wills of Sirius Black and Harry's parents. Finally**,** he addressed them. "Mr Potter, your parents**'** wills are quite straightforward. They leave everything to you. The Potter main vault will have an updated accounting by the time you reach your seventeenth birthday.

"The Black will is a bit more complex. Most of the assets in the will have already been disbursed. Sirius Black did a blood adoption of you and was able to name you as his heir. You have inherited the title of Lord Black, although the title is meaningless in the Muggle world. It does entitle you to a seat on the Wizengamot, but you must decide whether to take that one or the Potter one. You will assume the role of Lord Potter on your birthday as well, but you can't hold two seats, the law doesn't allow it." Griphook smiled evilly as a catch was presented to Harry. "You may claim two seats if your wife claims one. Of course if she already has one, then she may not claim another. It would depend on which line you wish to carry forward. You informed me that Miss Greengrass is your betrothed. Since you are not yet seventeen, you may wish to be emancipated. Your Godfather provided for this in his will. There are some papers you will have to sign and we'll file them with the appropriate authorities, for a fee of course. The balance of the Black estate has been left to you and I will send an accounting as soon as I can gather all the details. You really should have attended the will reading, Mr Potter. There was quite a squabble when some of the details were read. Draco Malfoy put up quite a fuss and we had to 'escort' him from the premises, quite forcefully, as I remember," the goblin grinned.

"Wait, Sirius did a blood adoption of me? I don't remember doing that."

"Well, he had a sample of your blood and it was verified that it was Potter blood, in fact your blood, so the adoption went through."

"That tricky prankster," Harry smiled. "He lured me into a practice duel and when he cut me, he must have saved my blood."

Daphne smiled at the lengths his godfather went to ensure the Black family didn't die out, and his godson inherited.

After signing the appropriate papers (in quadruplicate), Harry and Daphne were left alone while Griphook researched the Potter estate, promising to return in a few minutes. The final tally would be given later, but some preliminary items could be discussed.

Harry took the opportunity to get down on one knee and offered his mother's engagement ring to Daphne.

Daphne was taken by surprise and after he placed the ring on her finger, she seized him in a passionate embrace, locking her lips to his. "Oh Harry, it's beautiful! You've made me so happy. Now we can marry before school starts. Can we do it today? I want my husband so badly!"

Harry could only nod in acceptance once he caught his breath after the emotional display of his soon to be wife. However, his brain soon kicked in. "Um Daphne, love, won't your parents want to arrange a proper wedding? I mean, I'd marry you right here, right now, but then I'd have to deal with your father and mother. I'm sure your mum wouldn't want her beautiful daughter wedded without all the fuss mothers have come to expect."

Daphne pouted prettily for a moment, then acquiesced. "All right, my love. For Mum, I'll wait, but not long! I want my husband now, not weeks from now!"

"Now you get to see the other ring, but you can't wear it until we're married. There are runes on it that we need to understand before I'll trust putting it on your finger. These rings were my mother's, and she was a very smart witch; probably as smart as you and Hermione. There are some protections my aunt sensed and I warned her not to touch the ring. It could be quite dangerous for the wrong person.

"Would you be comfortable with Hermione as a bridesmaid? Maybe Tracey as well? I'd really like to have them both there. I've known Hermione since first year, and you've known Tracey just as long."

"Yes, my darling Harry. Do you have anyone as a best man?"

"Neville Longbottom, I think. Ron Weasley would probably be a better choice, but then we'd have to invite the whole Weasley family, and I'd just as soon not let some of the family members know until it's too late for them to raise a fuss."

"I like Ron," Daphne replied, saddened. "He's a bit clueless at times, but he is a great friend to you. But, I know they would clash with my family. My father dislikes the Weasley clan and doesn't trust them. I see how Ginevra looks at you like she owns you. I'd hate to see the scene when she finds out. I'm sure her mother has been feeding her stories since she was a baby."

Griphook returned and noticed a strange glow around the couple. _'Oh, oh,'_ he thought. _'Harry must have presented her with his mother's engagement ring. People will notice that. I'd better warn them.'_

"Mr Potter, Miss Greengrass, I hate to bring this up, but there is an engagement aura enveloping you two. Unless you wish to announce it to the world, you must not even hold hands in public until your wedding. The Potter engagement ring, which I see the lovely Miss Greengrass is wearing, creates a sort of bond between the two betrothed. It's quite visible except to the two betrothed, who are inside the aura."

Harry and Daphne immediately sprang apart and the aura disappeared, although now both Harry and Daphne felt a warmth within themselves.

"Now, Mr Potter, the aura has dissipated, but you'll both still feel it. In summary, the Potter estate has left you fairly wealthy. I'm not at liberty to disclose how much at this time, but you can be assured that it is quite substantial. Together with the Black Estate, you will probably never wish or need to work for wages. You have several properties that I am allowed to talk about. There is Potter Manor, still under heavy wards in Wales and there is a cottage in Godric's Hollow that has been extensively damaged, but is salvageable. There are also several retreats (in at various locations in very desirable places. You will learn of this when you take possession of Potter Manor on your seventeenth birthday. There is a Black property that was under the Fidelius Charm until recently. You will have to claim it as Lord Black and re-establish the Fidelius Charm. We can help you with that. I advise you to do that post haste, as it's left the neighbours wondering where the property came from when the headmaster died. It will disappear again when the Fidelius is recast and the neighbours will forget about it. Black Manor is presently unaccounted for, and you'll have to search for it. There is a record of it, but nobody can find it at this time. We're not even sure it still exists. That is the extent that we at Gringotts can tell you at this time. More will become available in a few weeks' time on your birthday. Congratulations Mr Potter, and you, Miss Greengrass.

Harry and Daphne thanked Griphook and took their leave. Exiting into the main bank hall, they quickly spotted Daphne's father and Auror Tonks. They briefly gripped hands before realising what Griphook said about their visible aura.

Theodore had noticed, however, and smiled. Tonks had been looking the other way and missed the brief flare of magic around the two.

"Hey, you two," Tonks smiled. "Took you long enough. I was beginning to wonder if the goblins had butchered you and feasted on your bones." She chuckled at the shocked looks on the two teens faces. "Just joking, they don't do that anymore, although I'm told they once did that to enemies."

Theodore hid a secret smile, knowing what had happened inside. Mr Potter had given his daughter a charmed engagement ring, if the brief aura he witnessed was any indication. His suspicions were confirmed when Daphne showed him and Tonks the ring. "Congratulations, are you all straightened out with the goblins?"

Tonks was busy studying Daphne's ring. "It's beautiful Daphne. Where did you get it**,** Harry?"

"It was my mum's. My Aunt Petunia gave it to me today. She said Dumbledore had left it with her years ago when I was a baby."

"Then there is probably a wedding ring as well?"

"Yes, but it's enchanted and she can't wear it until we are married. Odd, that, I wonder if my dad had one too?"

Theodore answered that one. "Yes, there would be a man's ring as well, but nobody but a Potter could touch it. If Dumbledore found it, he would have levitated it to the Potter vault, that's if it wasn't buried with your parents. Odd that you should have your mum's ring and not your dad's." He puzzled this for a few minutes, before his eyes lit up in understanding. "Of course… Lily's wedding ring. Why didn't I realise it when you mentioned it? The one will summon the other. Dumbledore must have had the devil of a time removing it from Lily, if it was indeed on her finger. If James was wearing his ring, he would not be able to remove it, even in death. For that matter, Lily's either. So how did he bring the rings to your aunt? She must have removed them when Voldemort attacked and put them in the ring box to keep them safe for you. James' ring will find the other ring when you place this one on Daphne's finger and she can place it on yours; so simple, so elegant a solution. Only a Potter can touch the rings and once you've presented the ring to your betrothed and finally your wife, they will be unable to be removed except by you or your wife. Even touching the Potter ring by an enemy would probably give the person a very nasty shock. May I see the band? No, I won't touch it; I dare not."

Harry carefully opened the ring box where the wedding band lay softly glowing. He had not noticed the glow before, but now it was quite pronounced.

Carefully viewing the band, Theodore observed the runes. "I think those runes are very important. Daphne, you've studied runes. I'm crap at Ancient Runes. Your mother was pretty good." He paused, and worried. "We'd best be on our way, I think we're attracting attention."

The quartet Apparated to Greengrass Manor where Adriane and Astoria met them. Harry had a firm hold on Daphne when they landed and the aura appeared again. This time, Tonks gasped in surprise when she saw it. "Harry, I've never seen such a strong one before. A couple I knew used that enchantment but it was nowhere near a strong."

Adriane and Astoria goggled at the pair. Astoria was the first to recover and ran to her sister and hugged her, only to be thrown forcefully back as the ring's protections kicked in. "Daph! What happened?" she moaned from the floor several feet away.

Adriane chuckled, knowing full well what had happened but unable to warn her youngest in time. "Tori, you'll be unable to touch your sister as long as Harry is holding her hand. May I see the ring, sweetie?"

Harry released Daphne's hand and she showed her mother the ring. Astoria came hesitantly over, afraid to touch her older sister.

"It's okay, Tori, it's safe now. It's just best not to try to touch them when they are in contact with one another. It's an ancient protection built into some betrothal rings. It's very rare nowadays, but not unknown. The ring is beautiful, princess. Was this your mother's, Harry?"

Harry was shocked that the ring was that powerful, but he should have known better. His mother was a very powerful and smart witch. He'd always known that. "Yes, my aunt presented it to me today before I left. She was very strange these past few days, not at all as I remember for the past fifteen years. She was nice, something I found very foreign. Uncle Vernon was his usual nasty self, though; as well as my whale of a cousin. Aunt Petunia was almost sad when I left, but before I left, she gave me the box with the rings. She said that Dumbledore left them in her care for me when I found the right girl."

Tori whooped with joy. Her sister was going to be married. "When are you two getting hitched?" she teased.

"Mum?" Daphne turned to her mother. "We want to be married as soon as possible, can you arrange it? I, that is we, don't want a big production."

Teddy looked at his wife, silently urging her on. Adriane took the hint. "I think we can manage a small wedding next weekend. Do you know whom you want to invite? What about the bridal party? Oh, and a wedding dress, you must have a wedding dress!" she exclaimed. "There will barely be enough time to arrange it."

…

Minerva McGonagall was puzzled. Mr Potter wasn't at home. His aunt said he had some business to take care of. Where could he be? And where was his Auror guard? Deciding that he might be at Gringotts, she Apparated there, only to be told that Mr Potter and his entourage had left minutes before.

"Entourage?" she questioned the goblin.

"Why yes, Mr Potter and his betrothed along with her father and an Auror, of course."

"His betrothed?" _'Just when did this happen?'_ she wondered. _'Did Harry propose to Hermione? I'd better visit Miss Granger.'_

Apparating to the Granger residence, she knocked on the door and was met by Hermione.

"Good evening, Miss Granger, is Harry here?"

"Hello, Headmistress. No, Harry isn't here; why would he be?"

"Well, he's not at home and the goblins at Gringotts said he left recently with his betrothed and her father and his Auror guard. I assumed he was with you."

Hermione squealed in delight. "He did it! He must have proposed. Oh professor, I'm so happy for them. Oh… you wouldn't know. I'm sorry. Harry and Daphne Greengrass are to be married. We were just waiting for some, erm, problems to be worked out. Ooh, this is so good! He's been so unhappy these past weeks."

"Miss Granger!" she cried, shocked to her core. "Daphne Greengrass? When did that happen?"

Hermione explained what had happened since it would soon be obvious anyhow. She concluded by saying, "We still don't know who Obliviated Daphne, but I've narrowed down the list of suspects."

To say that Minerva was taken by surprise was an understatement. "I must contact Harry, do you think that they'll be at Greengrass Manor?"

"I'd almost bet that it was a sure thing. Mr Greengrass was very enthusiastic about bringing Harry to his home once Daphne recovered her memories."

After wishing Hermione a fond farewell and thanking her for her help, Minerva Apparated to Greengrass Manor, intent on getting to the bottom of what promised to be an interesting tale.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Drama, Romance.

Time frame: mid 6th year and 7th year to end.

Ships: Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom

Characters: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom

A/N: This story is completely AU and the timeline does not follow canon.

Betas: Herman Tumbleweeds (Vern) and Grenouille (Mike)

….

**Chapter 5: Marriage and Pranks**

McGonagall arrived outside the Greengrass Manor and strode purposefully to the front entrance. Knocking on the door, she was greeted by a house elf.

"Good evening Headmistress McGonagall, I is Trixie, the Greengrass House Elf, May I announce yous?"

"Thank you Trixie, Is Mr Potter here?"

"Yes, Headmistress McGonagall, will yous please to wait heres? Trixie will send for my Master Teddy." The little elf quickly popped away.

Minerva smiled at the elf. She always thought the elf patois was cute. Even Dobby, Harry's elf, was adorable, if quite odd. _'So, Mr Potter is here. Then it's true, Miss Granger was spot on.'_

Shortly, Theodore Greengrass arrived to greet her. "Headmistress McGonagall, what a pleasant surprise. To what do we owe the honour of this visit? Trixie tells me you are inquiring about Harry Potter."

"Hello Teddy, it's been a while. I think we can dispense with the 'Headmistress' formality. I'll always be Minerva to the Greengrass family. Yes, I need to speak to Mr Potter before he returns to school, if indeed he will be returning. I was just at Miss Granger's place and she informed me of some disturbing news. I understand that Daphne and Harry are to be married. That is most unusual, as I was unaware that either had spoken more than a few words to each other."

"Won't you come in to the parlour, Minerva? We'll do our best to bring you up to date. Yes, it's true my eldest daughter and Mr Potter are to be married, but let us continue this discussion in their presence."

Harry looked up, surprised to see Headmistress McGonagall there. _'Headmistress, that's going to take some getting used to,'_ he thought.

"Hello, Headmistress, what are you doing here?" he asked politely. "You're just in time to join the celebration."

"Minerva, I think you know everybody here. Be careful around Harry and Daphne, there is strong betrothal protection magic in force when they touch. Astoria was just made aware of it." Teddy grinned at the sheepish look his youngest gave him.

"Mr Potter…"

"Harry please, Headmistress. We've known each other long enough to dispense with the formalities in this family setting."

"Very well, Harry, you and Daphne may call me Minerva, but not at school. Others might get the wrong idea," she chuckled. "Harry, are you returning to Hogwarts? This is the reason I needed to see you. Of course, congratulations are in order to you and Daphne. That was quite a surprise when Hermione told me."

"Hermione told you? How did she find out?"

"I'd checked at your relatives' house and was told you left on business. Miss Tonks was not there so I assumed she was with you." Tonks nodded at that. "Checking Gringotts, they informed me that you had just left with your betrothed and her father. Naturally I assumed it was Hermione Granger and her father. Imagine my surprise when I arrived at Hermione's home and wondered where you were. She put two and two together and figured correctly that you and Daphne had solved a certain problem that she had. I must say, Harry, it floored me to learn what had been going on in my school under our very noses. Would you care to elaborate? Hermione was somewhat circumspect, not wanting to reveal all your secrets."

"Ah, Hermione, trust her to figure it out," Harry smiled. "It's really quite a tragic story, Minerva. Daphne is just recovering from most of it today, in fact. We've been going out since just before Christmas. I was teaching her defence and we became close. We spent a lot of time together but kept it secret, afraid what the rest of the students, particularly those in Slytherin might do. It turns out we had every reason to be cautious. Daphne was attacked and Obliviated sometime in early June. Memory charms and a nasty hex were placed on her and she wrote a note breaking off our relationship. Little did I know that she'd become pregnant in May. We'd taken precautions, but evidently my magic blew right through them. We were unaware of this until a few days ago. Daphne has since been able to recover her memories, but I'll kill the person who did that to her… to us! It's an honour duel now. I've been emancipated today and claimed my titles as Lord Potter and Lord Black, although I may not take up the Potter mantle until my birthday. Daphne and I must marry according to the old laws, you understand. She's pregnant and I am the father. We've set a wedding date for next weekend. I know it's soon, but can you attend? I need to cement the protections that marriage can bring, plus I can't seem to keep my hands off my fiancée."

Daphne blushed and took over. "We'd really like for you to be there for us Minerva. It would mean a great deal to the both of us. You've been our favourite professor since we started school. Harry's right, I really love him. Would it be possible to have a separate dorm for us?"

"I don't see why not. I had planned to offer Harry the Head Boy position and Hermione the Head Girl, but I think we can make room in the Head Boy's room for the both of you. When are you expecting?"

"Mid-February, as far as the medi-witch can tell."

Harry and Daphne grinned at the news. They could be together and Daphne wouldn't have the chores that a Head Girl would have, Hermione would be pleased as well. She deserved it.

"I'm giving you the Head Boy job for two reasons, Harry. First because you deserve it after all you've done for the school, and second because I need you to pull in as many of the students as you can that might hesitate returning. Your name carries a lot of weight at school, Harry, and as Head Boy, you'll have the authority to bring to heel any of the more rowdy elements. Professor Dumbledore was very forgiving when he ran the school. I'm not quite so willing to forgive transgressions from now on."

"I still have to hire replacements for Transfiguration professor, as well as Defence Against the Dark Arts. Both will be difficult to fill. I've been able to talk Professor Slughorn into returning on the promise that you'd be there. Please don't disappoint me Harry. I'd also like to replace Binns in History. For Defence, I'd like to offer the job to you, Nymphadora."

Tonks growled at the use of her first name, but told Minerva that she'd consider it. "I'd have to let Madam Bones know for a leave of absence though. You know there are better qualified people…"

"Nonsense, Tonks. Yes I know you hate your given name, I was teasing a bit, but seriously, teaching Defence won't be as hard as what you went through in the Auror Academy. Teaching children instead of adults will be the only real problem. I've heard good reports about you from Amelia and Kingsley. You should be able to handle it. I'm sure that Amelia will give you a leave of absence. I can talk to her if you'd like."

"Thank you, Minerva, please let me think about it for a few days and I'll get back to you. I really must be getting back to my regular job," the pink haired Auror replied. "You'll be staying here, Harry?"

Harry looked at Mr Greengrass who nodded his head firmly. "Thanks Tonks, yes, I'll be staying."

With that, Tonks bid the family goodbye and Disapparated. Minerva soon followed, happy that at least some of her problems were well on their way to resolution.

Daphne grinned. She'd be sleeping with her fiancé whether her parents approved or nor. A glance at her mother confirmed that she wouldn't have any problem with that.

Harry caught the look and grinned happily. _'Yes!'_ he thought. _'I'm going to get lucky tonight!'_

Teddy gave his wife a look of surprise at her apparent ready acceptance of the couple's sleeping arrangements. They would have a long talk in bed tonight, but he resigned himself to losing that argument. Adriane could be very persuasive.

In bed that night, Harry and Daphne were in heaven. They hadn't made love in weeks and both missed it. Precautions were no longer a problem and Daphne seemed to be hornier than ever. Hours later, they finally fell asleep, cuddled into one another, sweat drying on their skin. They'd have to take a a long shower in the morning. Harry was looking forward to that.

Tori stayed awake as long as she could manage but didn't hear a sound from her sister's bedroom. _'Drat,'_ she thought. _'They must have put silencing charms on the room.'_

….

The next few days flew by in a frenzy of preparations. Hermione and Neville were contacted and were thrilled to be included in the wedding party. Hermione went into a tizzy wondering what to wear as one of the bridesmaids. Neville was honoured that Harry would choose him as best man. He knew Ron deserved to be, but Harry explained his reasons. Besides, Harry told him that after the Department of Mysteries debacle, he had full confidence in him as a powerful wizard and true friend.

Tracey was a bit miffed that her best friend had virtually ignored her for most of the year, but understood that Harry had been her main thought when he had been training her and later as a boyfriend. Their friendship had taken a bit of a hit, but they were too good of friends to let a short lapse spoil it. Daphne didn't tell her all that had happened though, not wanting to burden her best friend with all the gory details. What Tracey didn't know wouldn't hurt her. That was a part of her life she'd just as soon forget in any case.

Tracey still found it odd when looking at some of the strange things Daphne had done. She had acted very distracted near the end of the school year and she wondered what that was all about. That was so unlike her best friend. In the end, she put it aside, deciding to be happy that Daphne had finally found happiness.

Daphne was in a panic. Her wedding dress was a disaster, nothing seemed right. Her mum had patiently helped her shop for just the right dress and they went through literally hundreds of gowns before they found one that was acceptable. Daphne was still not happy, although the gown looked beautiful on her. Nerves, her mother told her. She still had morning sickness and would be grateful when that phase passed. Joan had given her potions to control the worst of it, but she still regularly voided her breakfast. Lunch and dinner were better, but soon she would be starting to show and she would have strange cravings. Plus, she was hornier than ever. She just couldn't seem to get enough, and although Harry was passionate and attentive, some nights she wore him out. Hopefully that would soon pass, after all sex six times in one night was a bit much to expect from even a hormonally driven male teenager. Harry never complained though. He did look a little ragged around the edges at breakfast though, with bags under his eyes and an unsteady gait most mornings. But by noon, he was his normal self, full of energy and raring to take on the world again. Raging hormones aside, Daphne deeply loved her Harry. He seemed to anticipate almost everything she needed and when she was feeling bitchy or weepy, he would rub her back and shoulders in a gentle massage until she relaxed and settled down to enjoy his ministrations.

Finally everything was ready. Adriane had exhausted herself, even with the tireless help of Trixie, and had just collapsed on the couch to rest before the big event the next morning.

Teddy came to her rescue, massaging her feet and giving one of his ever so welcome back rubs. "Time to relax dear. Trixie can handle the rest."

As if to prove him wrong, a strange house elf popped into the room, wearing the most outrageous outfit. A pair of mismatched socks and what looked like a lot of tea cosies adorned the odd elf.

"Dobby is wondering if Master Harry be needing help? Dobby has not been hearing the Great Harry Potter Sir call for Dobby in weeks. Dobby can sense Harry Potter is here but doesn't want to disturb him if he doesn't want poor Dobby anymore." The elf drooped his head, obviously in anguish over the perceived slight by his master. Teddy had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Harry had told him about Dobby and had been hoping to avoid using him in this stressful time. Dobby apparently had other ideas, appealing directly to the master of the house.

Teddy had an idea for a bit of fun. It was time for a bit of payback for all the stress Harry and his eldest had put Adriane and him through. Grinning evilly, he suggested to Dobby, "I think Harry and my daughter need a little cheering up, Dobby. Why don't you pop into their room and deliver them this special bottle of Champagne I've saved for them?" The special bottle was something he had prepared as a joke for them after the wedding, but this was so much more appropriate. Besides, they might be caught in a compromising position and he knew House Elves could pop through locked doors and all kinds of wards.

Dobby nodded his head vigorously, almost knocking off the array of tea cosies. Taking the proffered bottle, Teddy had summoned, along with a pair of wine goblets, Dobby popped away.

Adriane quirked an eye at her husband, who smirked. "Is this something I shouldn't ask about?"

Teddy's smile grew wider. "Wait for it."

Ten minutes went by, and Teddy was beginning to worry, when a pair of sputtering teens erupted into the lounge in minimal clothing. By the state of their 'clothing', it was clear what had happened.

"Daddy! That wasn't very nice!" his daughter fumed.

Harry was red-faced and thoroughly embarrassed. It seemed that the bottle of Champaign had a few interesting side effects. Harry's 'equipment' was embarrassingly long, almost touching the floor. While Daphne's breasts were correspondingly engorged. From a D cup, she now was a definite F. Unfortunately her nightwear hid nothing and was in fact partly shredded. Harry was shuffling uncomfortably, his arms trying to hide what was patently impossible to hide.

Adriane blushed and had to hide a laugh that threatened to erupt. Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer and roared with laughter, falling off the couch and rolling on the floor at the hilarity of the situation.

Teddy, knowing what to expect, sat calmly with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Dobby was in tears, trying to apologise to his master. "Dobby is sorry Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby is not knowing Mister Teddy tricking him." Dobby was thoroughly traumatized.

It's all right Dobby, it's not your fault." Harry had comforted Dobby and after finally getting him calmed down, the small elf left in better spirits.

Daphne wasn't finished yet, however. "You set us right! That was not funny. Harry and I were… were… um, well anyway FIX US NOW, before I discover some new hexes that haven't been invented yet!

Teddy relented and waved his wand, cancelling the engorgement charm that only he could cancel. "Calm down dear, it was only a bit of fun. Treat this as a wedding prank. No harm done." The smirk had not left his face, but he knew his daughter and soon to be son-in-law would get even.

Quickly retreating back into their bedroom, the pair sat down on the bed, finally allowing themselves to see the humour in the situation. Harry was the first to crack a smile.

"Um, can we expect more of this from your parents?" he asked carefully.

"Maybe," she answered. "Daddy always was a bit of a prankster." A slow smile made its way across her face. "I think a little revenge is needed. When he's not expecting it, of course."

"I think a little help from Moony would be in order." Harry agreed.

Weeks ago, Harry had confided to Daphne about the Marauders, an infamous group of Hogwarts pranksters which included Lupin, Harry's father and godfather, Sirius Black, who made the Weasley twins look like rank amateurs. Daphne was intrigued to hear about something she had never suspected in the shabby professor.

After a bit more small talk, they settled back in bed to resume the activities that had been so rudely interrupted when Dobby popped in unexpectedly.

…

The next morning was a hive of frantic activity. Harry was hustled out of bed, and after his morning ablutions, was sequestered by Teddy for the rest of the morning. Teddy filled him in on the Greengrass traditions and how the wards worked. Harry was surprised by the complexity of the warding that protected the Manor and grounds.

"No one that isn't a Greengrass or known by us is allowed entrance. These are not nasty wards as some of the Dark Families such as the Malfoys have, but they are effective. Death Eaters have tried to enter and have found themselves hundreds of miles away and unable to remember where they had been or why they had been here. Voldemort has never been here of course, I don't think these wards would have stopped him, but we've kept a very low profile in the Wizarding world and stayed below his notice. We like it that way. This might become a problem when he finds out you two are married. I might have to contract to have a Fidelius Charm raised for the manor."

"That sounds like a very sound idea, Sir. I have a house that is protected that way."

"Harry, I think it's time you called me Teddy and my wife Adriane. In a few hours you'll be family, it's only right."

"Thank you Teddy. You know, this time last year I had no idea my life would change this drastically. Daphne wasn't even on my radar, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean, Harry. I'm quite familiar with Muggle life. It would probably surprise you to learn that the Greengrasses have always kept up with Muggle inventions and society. I myself have a university degree from Cambridge in mathematics. I find it quite useful in magical warding. Adriane specializes in Rune creation and Daphne competes with Hermione in Ancient Runes as well. We work well together. Adriane creates the runes from the Arithmancy formulas I supply her."

Harry regarded his soon to be father-in law with a new respect.

…

Daphne was nervous getting ready for the wedding. Her mother was trying to keep her calm, but it wasn't working. Adriane was almost as nervous as her daughter. Astoria was the one to finally bring peace and calm to the two women.

"I know it's a big deal," Astoria told them. "It'll all be over before you know it. Harry is very handsome and you know he loves you, Daph. I'll marry him if you get cold feet!"

Daphne growled at that and then a fleeting smile started on her face, before finally breaking through into a full grin. "Thanks, Tori, just what I needed to hear. You'll keep away from my husband unless you desire an early death," she teased back.

Adriane smiled at her two daughters and their easy banter. She was so lucky to have such beautiful and yet complementary girls. Daphne was the studious, competitive, easy to anger one and Astoria, the fun loving, easy going, but very smart younger sibling as a counterpoint to Daphne. She couldn't love them more.

…

The wedding guests and members started to arrive. Hermione Granger was first, followed by Tracey Davis. An hour later, Neville Longbottom arrived and chatted with Hermione. Tracey noticed the chemistry that seemed to surround the pair. Both were talking and casting glances at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking. When their eyes would meet, there seemed to be an awkward pause and a bit of pink would show on each other's faces. Tracey would bet good money that there was the start of a romance there.

Minerva McGonagall arrived with Filius Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey. The latter two were quite surprised when they found out about the wedding of their favourite students. Filius had taken an immediate liking to Daphne and Poppy had a fondness for the messy haired Harry, who always seemed to wind up in her hospital wing suffering from a variety of more or less serious injuries.

Several Greengrass relatives had just arrived and were mingling and getting caught up with the latest news. All were shocked at the suddenness of the wedding and were quite anxious to meet the groom.

Harry had finally dressed in new dark green robes trimmed in gold, the green the exact colour of his eyes. He quickly spotted Hermione and Neville and greeted them both.

"Hermione," he said softly, hugging her. "Thank you for everything. I'm so glad to see you again. I see you figured it out before almost everyone else. McGonagall was shocked; I could tell when she arrived here."

"You're more than welcome, Harry. I just gave her the bare outline, no real secrets that I know you might want to keep. Have you seen Daphne today?"

"Just early this morning. You know the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding. It's not just a Muggle tradition."

"Neville," he turned to his friend. "Thank you for standing up for me. I'm sorry for the short notice but I'll explain later."

"No need to, Harry. Hermione filled me in on the parts you didn't mention when we last talked. Are you ready for this? Daphne is really a lovely girl."

"Thanks again, Nev. So just so you know how this is going to work and there are no surprises, you two will not be allowed to touch either of us until the ceremony is over. I'll handle the ring for Daphne and her ring for me will appear in her hand when I place hers on her finger. It's a bit of odd magic my mother enchanted into the rings. Astoria made the mistake of trying to hug us when we were holding hands and was thrown quite a distance. My mother, clever witch that she was, imbued the engagement ring with a strong protection that prevents contact with anyone else."

"That's really advanced magic, Harry. I'll have to research that," Hermione smirked.

"Anyway, it's almost time for the ceremony. I'll see you at the podium."

"I wonder who's performing the ceremony," Neville wondered.

"Oh, Amelia Bones, Susan's aunt has agreed to perform it, Daphne told me," Hermione replied. "Oh, there's Susan now."

Susan recognised Hermione and Neville and walked over to greet her year mates. "Hi guys, so this was quite the surprise… or not?" she commented looking at Hermione. "You knew! How did that happen? Nobody even suspected."

"Well," Hermione quietly whispered, "someone knew besides me and Ron. It's caused a lot of problems and if Harry ever finds the person…" she let the rest dangle unsaid.

Susan gasped as the implications sank in. "Can you tell me?"

"No, Susan. The less said the better. I imagine your aunt may become involved at some point, but I don't think it's a good idea to tell anybody about our suspicions," she finished.

"But they're happy, right? I mean Harry looks incredible. How did you not wind up with him? Everyone had you two in the pool."

"There was a pool for Harry and me?" she asked, astonished at the idea.

"Of course. The odds were very high that you two would hook up. Ron was also in the running, but I knew he… that is… er, you're not dating Ron are you?" Susan tried to keep her foot out of her mouth.

"You're kidding, right; Ron and me? That's just so wrong. He's a friend, and sometimes not even that. No, I've got my eye on someone else." She glanced covertly at Neville, only to blush when she caught him staring back.

"Neville?" Susan giggled. "You fancy Neville? Wow, never saw that one either!"

Neville and Hermione blushed deep red and stuttered together in reply. "N-no… erm. That is… ah, well, maybe?"

Susan guffawed. "You two! Did you just now realise it? Oh, this is too good!"

"Susan!" Hermione shushed her. "Don't say anything, please," she begged.

"Neville," Susan persisted, "how do you feel about Hermione?"

From a deep red blush, he suddenly turned pale. He looked at Hermione and finding courage he didn't know he had, replied. "You know Hermione, I've kind of fancied you for years. I never thought I'd have a chance. It was always Harry or Ron in my mind. Y-you fancy me too?"

Susan knew when an awkward moment had presented itself and quickly left, thinking about what she might have helped resolve. _'Hannah will be so disappointed. She had hopes for Neville,'_ she thought.

The music started for the Wedding March, and the guests found seats to await the ceremony. Neville and Hermione joined Tracey at the podium, along with Harry.

Harry was a bundle of nerves, but when he saw his bride-to-be, slowly approaching on her father's arm, he couldn't breathe. She was perfect! No other words could adequately describe her. She almost seemed to float down the aisle. The white gown she wore fit her like a glove, Soft shiny satin, flaring out at the hips and trailing a long train. A beautiful diamond necklace hung delicately, showing off her graceful neck in the deep cut gown. Her hair was piled artfully atop her head and held by a silver tiara**.** She wore no veil, but otherwise looked the picture of the perfect bride.

Astoria preceded her, spreading red rose flower petals up the aisle. She too was dressed in satin, but much more conservatively.

Teddy was beaming as he escorted his daughter down the aisle, handing her over to Harry. As they joined hands, the golden aura flared brightly, causing the audience to gasp. Hermione and Neville both took a small step back. Tracey had also been warned and had moved back a bit.

Amelia Bones started the service. "Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here to join these two lovely people in Wizarding matrimony. From this day forward, no one may cause them to separate. The love these two have demonstrated by the bonding aura signifies their love for each other. Harry James Potter, do you take Daphne Laurel Greengrass to be your lawfully wedded wife; to hold, cherish and protect against all others? To treat her with respect and honour and love her, forsaking all others?"

"I, Harry James Potter, on my magic, swear to hold, cherish, protect, honour, and love, forsaking all others, Daphne Laurel Greengrass to the end of my days."

"And do you, Daphne Laurel Greengrass take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband; to hold, cherish and protect against all others? To treat him with respect and honour and love him, forsaking all others?"

"I, Daphne Laurel Greengrass, on my magic, swear to hold, cherish, protect, honour, and love, forsaking all others, Harry James Potter to the end of my days."

"Please present the rings, Harry and Daphne."

Harry slipped the wedding band on Daphne's finger. Immediately another, identical band appeared in Daphne's hand and she slipped it on Harry's finger. A flare of violet magic surrounded their hands for a moment, before slowly fading.

"Then, by the power invested in my by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Daphne was ready for this and eagerly joined her lips to Harry's, snogging him for all she was worth. They were only separated after several minutes as Amelia cleared her throat.

"May I now present you with Mr and Mrs Harry James Potter."

Enthusiastic clapping and a few whistles greeted the newly married couple. A line quickly formed to congratulate the pair, with much hand shaking and busses on their cheeks by the crowd.

The reception and dinner went well and as Harry and Daphne took the first dance, Neville drew Hermione aside and asked her to dance as well. Blushing heavily, she accepted.

"Daphne, love, don't Hermione and Neville look great dancing together?"

"I just noticed, Harry. I wonder if they'll become a couple?"

"Let's try and promote that. They both deserve some happiness: Neville, because he's been so much of an outsider, and Hermione because she's never been comfortable outside Ron and you and I."

"Hermione's sweet, a bit bossy and know-it-all, but once you get to know her, she's a pussycat."

"Funny you should say that. There's a story I have to tell you later." He kissed his new wife and the lost themselves in the warmth of their embrace.

Hermione and Neville were likewise enjoying themselves. "Neville?" Hermione asked shyly. "Do you really fancy me? I mean I'm pretty plain and boring."

"Hermione, I see a beautiful, warm loving person that has set her sights too low if she's considering me as more than a friend. Of course I fancy you, any man would be an idiot not to."

"You're sweet, Neville, let's see where this will take us. I fancy you too."

Later that evening, after the reception broke up, Harry took Daphne to bed and neither were seen for two days. Dobby popped in with food and quickly popped out again, not wanting to disturb the young lovers.

Harry had his Birthday party a week later and the couple headed off for a honeymoon on the Continent.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Drama, Romance.

Time frame: mid 6th year and 7th year to end.

Ships: Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom

Characters: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom

A/N: This story is completely AU and the timeline does not follow canon.

Betas: Herman Tumbleweeds (Vern) and Grenouille (Mike)

….

**Chapter 6: Seventh Year, Back to school and Troubles**

Harry and Daphne were escorted to Platform Nine and Three-quarters with plenty of time to spare.

As the Hogwarts Express finished loading and the students settled down in their compartments, a calm settled into the last compartment of the train. Harry and Daphne cuddled together, shutting the world out for now. Harry had cast several charms, locking and silencing the compartment, as well as a strong Confundus to keep away nosy people. The blinds had been pulled so no one could see inside. Hermione cuddled with Neville in the compartment across from them to make sure nobody disturbed them. There were a lot less students this year, as parents were afraid to send their children back, fearing what might happen with Voldemort once again risen and exerting his power.

"Daph, you know I love you, right?" Harry stated.

Daphne sighed in contentment, snuggling closer to her husband. "Yes, Harry, I love you**,** too."

"I just want you to know that we'll always be together. I'm hoping this year that we'll be able to lead a quiet dull life. Well maybe not so dull," he winked at his wife. "After all, by February, we'll have our hands full."

"Harry," a voice called. "It's Hermione. We have to head up to the first car to meet with the prefects."

"Damn, I forgot about that, sorry love, have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can," Harry murmured to Daphne.

Daphne pouted prettily, giving Harry a kiss and then scrunching back down on the seat. "Don't be too long, husband."

"Quick as a bunny, my love," Harry chuckled.

'_Bunny is right,'_ she thought. _'Horny rabbit, more like!'_

Harry followed Hermione up to the first car, glancing into each compartment to make sure everyone was behaving themselves.

The Hogwarts Express whistle blew and the conductor called "All aboard", sealing the train for the trip back to Hogwarts. Slowly the train wound its way out of the station and through the city. Once free of the confining city trackage, the train picked up speed. Soon the Express was speeding through the countryside, heading north to Scotland.

Inside the first car, Hermione and Harry were instructing the new prefects and returning ones on the new rules. "The new Headmistress is Minerva McGonagall and she will have zero tolerance for dangerous magic or poor behaviour. That means that anyone caught in a major infraction of the rules will be expelled, no exceptions. She doesn't care if you're a Pureblood or a Muggleborn. Endanger another student willingly and you will be expelled or cause a death and you will be turned over to the DMLE for arrest and trial. Underage or not, expect these rules to be applied harshly," Harry stated.

"Are there any questions before we assign patrols? No? Then Hermione will set up the schedule for the first month at school. If there are any problems, discuss it with either of us and we will try to work something out. Headmaster Dumbledore was pretty laid back, but McGonagall will be much more strict. These are dangerous times now, and we all want to survive them. Any real problems you can't handle, see either Hermione or myself. If we feel we can't handle it, we'll bump it up to the Headmistress. Your head of house will be able to help you as well.

There are new teachers this year and you will be introduced to them after the sorting ceremony. Most of you know the general rules of the school, no spells in the hallways, beware of Filch and his cat. He loves to prey on students, and his cat, Mrs. Norris**,** is quite adept at finding rule breakers and reporting them to Filch. Don't know quite how that works, since he's a squib, but try to avoid them. Hermione?"

"Ahem," she said, clearing her throat. "As Head Boy and Head Girl, we have quite a bit more authority than in previous years, so pass that along to the students in your common rooms. I don't want to institute a regime of terror, but we will control bad behaviour this year. You are our eyes and ears, keep them sharp. Don't bother us with petty things that you can take care of yourselves. Harry and I can assign detentions and remove points from any house. You can report infractions and remove a total of five points per infraction. You will keep a journal of all infractions and suspicious activity. Those journals will be inspected weekly. DO NOT abuse your powers or you will find your prefects badge removed and detention assigned. This may seem harsh as compared to previous years, but we are now at war and Voldemort will take advantage of any opportunity to enhance his position. Any Death Eater or suspected Death Eater activity within Hogwarts will be reported to the headmistress. Appropriate action will be taken. You do not want to be involved in any way with that. Report it. The culprit will be investigated and may wind up in Azkaban. Let me remind you of the prime rule in our society. Unforgivable curses will send the person to Azkaban. No exceptions, so don't even try an Imperious. You have to mean it, and it will wind up costing you everything. Wand snapped, magic bound, Azkaban, and if you get out, you'll live as a Muggle.

"This is a school, not a battleground, not a training ground for dark wizards or witches. Keep your heads down, study hard and have fun. For some of you this could be the best time of your life. Broom cupboards will be regularly checked. Please ensure no hanky panky results in unwanted consequences. For you people in seventh year, please try to control yourselves. I know hormones are raging, be discrete. The Head Boy is married and will protect his wife with his life. You do not want to cross wands with him. You will lose- badly.(" Now, please sign your names to the patrol sheet for the train and I will set up a schedule for prefect patrols for the school. If you have issues, see me tomorrow."

After the meeting was over, Harry and Hermione left. A great sigh passed between the pair.

"Harry, that was about as forceful as I've ever heard you. You were great. I think you scared some of the younger ones."

"Thanks Hermione, you said a few things that I missed and laid down the law pretty good. I saw at least one prefect quaking at the end. Thanks for the boost in helping me over the hurdle of announcing my marriage. That should spread very quickly and take the edge off any questions about Daphne. When they find a Gryffindor married a Slytherin, eyes will pop. I just hope Ron isn't too upset that he wasn't invited to the wedding. I'll have to keep an eye on Ginny; she won't be happy. If she owls Molly, I'll expect a howler. In fact she may try to disrupt the school by appearing in person." Harry shuddered at that thought. Mount Molly could be truly scary when she erupted.

"At least Malfoy is gone. That git won't be bothering us this year at least," Hermione reflected.

"Yeah, I'd better get back to Daph, and unless I miss my guess, Neville is waiting for you," Harry smirked.

Hermione pinked a bit and smiled. "Yeah, Nev is waiting. We've sort of connected this summer. I guess you've noticed."

"I figured last year you fancied him a bit. Good for you, I'm happy for the pair of you."

"Thanks Harry, we're still exploring our feelings so far. I really like Neville and he says he's liked me for years. Did you know he asked me to the Yule Ball in fourth year? The year I went with Krum?"

"Yeah, he told me, it should have happened. Maybe if I weren't so dense back then, I would have asked you. I'm glad I married Daphne, though; she's amazing. What would that have been like**,** I wonder, going to the Ball with her?"

"Well, here we are,**.** I'll see you later," Harry waved goodbye, and with that they both entered their own compartments.

Daphne was sleeping when he entered and, sensing him, opened an eye and smiled softly. "Hey," she said. "You were gone a long time. The Trolley Lady was by and I stocked up." She showed him a large assortment of sweets and they sat nibbling.

"I laid down the law this year. I hope it discourages the most blatant behaviour. The Slytherins don't have Snape or Malfoy to egg them on this year. Slughorn runs a much tighter ship.

"I missed you," he said, as he softly kissed her, snuggling close to her warm body. They cuddled the rest of the way to Hogsmeade Station.

…

Hermione and Neville were likewise cuddling. _'It feels nice to cuddle with him,' she thought. 'How could anyone discount the love he's able to give. He makes me feel safe, just like Harry does,__but in a nicer, softer way. He's the one that gave me that chance to live back in the Department of Mysteries. Harry thought I was dead. Neville checked and didn't panic. He's the one that carried me out. He's like Harry, but gentler. He's smarter than Harry, too, especially in Herbology. Why am I even comparing him to Harry? He's just as brave. He's the first one I met on the train in first year. Okay, I petrified him in first year, but he stood up to us. That takes guts. I wish I had gone to the Yule Ball with him. I noticed that he was very light on his feet. His Gran must have taught him all the social skills as a pureblood. All he needed was to stand up for himself and he proved that against Malfoy's goons during that Quidditch game. I think I'm going to love to get to know him better.'_

Neville was also enjoying the cuddling. _'Merlin she's so soft. I'd love to kiss her right now, but it's too soon. She smells so good too. I wonder what that scent is she wears. Smells a bit like Vanilla and Cinnamon with a hint of leather. The smell suits her.' Neville cuddled closer and she actually purred. 'Was that Crookshanks? No, I swear it was her. The smartest witch in the school and she fancies me. Don't let this one out of your sight, Nev!'_ he admonished himself silently.

"Neville?" she queried. "You know I'm Head Girl this year and Harry's Head Boy."

"Yeah, and I guess Daphne will be staying in his room," he answered softly, wondering where this was going.

"Well**,** yeah," she answered back. "Well, I won't normally see you as much this year, since we have our own common room, but I was wondering… um, maybe you could visit me, sometimes?"

Neville blinked at the patently open invitation to see her more often in a more private setting. Gathering his courage, he bent down and planted a soft kiss on her head. "If you want me to," he ventured.

"I'd like that," she answered, holding his hand and tilting her head up to look at him. Suddenly he felt a heat in his neck and slowly lowered his head until their lips were inches apart.

That was all the incentive Hermione needed, as she pulled him closer, her lips melting into his. It was an awkward first kiss, but it still felt right. Her heart was pounding as they searched for the right angle to complete the kiss. "Neville," she moaned, her arms winding around his neck, pulling him closer.

His arms found her waist and drew her even closer. Neville was in heaven, she felt so good in his arms. He never wanted this first kiss to end. Her lips tasted faintly of strawberries. Somewhere in the back of his mind, that just became his favourite flavour.

When they finally broke apart, they both had goofy smiles on their faces.

"W-we sh-should get changed," she stuttered. "We'll be arriving soon. Do you mind waiting outside the door while I change into my robes?"

Neville, ever the gentleman, did as he was asked and presently they changed places so he could change as well.

…

The ride in the carriages was a bit anticlimactic, since the Head Boy and Girl had to check the train to make sure nobody got left behind. Neville and Daphne shared a carriage with Luna and Ginny.

Luna was the one to start what would become a row later on. "Hi Neville, Daphne. How was the wedding?"

"Wedding?" Ginny asked, perplexed. "What wedding?"

"Why the wedding of Daphne and Harry of course, didn't you hear?"

"Wh-what?" Ginny stuttered. "When did that happen," she growled, staring daggers at Daphne.

"I married Harry last month, just after his birthday," Daphne replied casually, ignoring the looks Ginny was giving her.

Neville sensing an impending train wreck, sought to defuse the situation, but Luna just dug the hole deeper.

"Oh, and congratulations on your pregnancy, Daphne. I hope it's a boy, Harry always wanted a boy for his first born."

Ginny actually choked at that. "You're pregnant?" she practically screamed. "You, you…" She started to reach for her wand, but Neville put a hand on her arm.

"Uh, Ginny, best not finish that," Neville advised. "Not unless you want to be hexed. Daphne has her wand pointed at you!"

Ginny turned white and scooted away, sweat beading on her forehead. She hadn't even noticed Daphne's reaction; it was so fast. Her hand came slowly away from her wand.

"Now, everyone cool down," Neville said calmly, "There's no need for violence. You heard what the prefects said. No violence or you'll lose a ton of points and serve detention with Filch."

Daphne smirked, "No need for violence, is there Ginevra? He's mine, so you can give up what little dreams you may have had of claiming him. The bond is strong; you know what that means, I'm sure. This is the Potter family ring. It has protections built in that you'd never dream about. Touch it and you'll regret it for the rest of your very short life," she stated menacingly.

Ginny shivered at her words. She knew the menace in those words. The Matrimonial Bond was an ancient form of magic that enforced faithfulness. Death was the price for breaking the bond. Ginny's hopes died that night.

Luna, aware what had transpired, felt a bit guilty for breaking Ginny's heart that way, but it was for the best. Her friend would never have had a chance in a fight over Harry. A quick death was the best she could hope for. Daphne promised a slow one.

Neville breathed a sigh of relief as the tension suddenly eased. Ginny was shaking at the close call and shock she received, but would eventually turn her attention to someone else. He hoped it wouldn't be him.

Luna gave him a speculative look and smiled. _'So Neville has found someone as well, that's good, perhaps I'll find someone this year too. Time to look at the eligible prospects,'_ she thought.

The rest of the ride to the castle proceeded in silence; each person lost in his or her own thoughts.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Drama, Romance.

Time frame: mid 6th year and 7th year to end.

Ships: Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom.

Characters: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom.

A/N: This story is completely AU and the timeline does not follow canon. In this story Amelia Bones wasn't killed. Sorry for missing that earlier.

Betas: Herman Tumbleweeds (Vern) and Grenouille (Mike).

….

**Chapter 7: First Days**

When Harry and Hermione finally arrived and joined Daphne and Neville in The Great Hall for the New Year Welcome Feast, Daphne whispered in his ear. "Ginny knows; I almost hexed her."

"That can't have gone well," Harry groaned.

Daphne smirked. "Ginny won't be bothering us again. I put the fear of death in her."

The sorting ceremony was well under way and Harry noted the lack of new Slytherins. Daphne was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry on her left and Hermione on her right. Neville sat beside Hermione with Ron across from her. Ron had an odd expression on his face. Ginny was sitting well away from the group, conversing with one of her year mates.

Ron waited until the sorting was done, before he whispered to Hermione, "What gives with Daphne? Since when did she sit at our table?"

Harry overheard and decided to nip this in the bud before it got out of hand. "Ron, you know you're one of my best friends," he said quietly. "Daphne and I were married a few days ago. I'm sorry I couldn't invite you, but some of your family might have raised a stink, particularly Ginny and your Mum. I'm really sorry, I wanted you to be there, but I couldn't take the chance."

"So who was your Best Man then," he replied, looking disgruntled.

"Neville; it was a last minute choice, but he didn't get to do much. The magic prevented him from even touching the ring. There were a few odd moments during the ceremony that surprised me. The Bonding was much more intense than we expected. There was a photographer there and I have a few pictures that I can show you."

Ron brightened a bit at that, but was clearly unhappy that Neville stood as Best Man instead of him. "Was Hermione there?"

"Yes she was. She, along with Tracey Davis**,** were Bridesmaids," Harry replied.

"Who else knows?" Ron inquired.

"Well, let's see; McGonagall, Flitwick and Pomfrey were the only teachers, and of course the entire Greengrass family and relatives. Oh yeah, Susan Bones and her Aunt Amelia. Well, Amelia performed the ceremony so Susan came with her. That's about it."

"Wish you'd found a way for me to be there, though I guess I understand. Mum and Ginny would have had a fit, especially Mum, since we have a bit of a war with the Greengrass family, plus she's a Slytherin. Doesn't make any difference to me, since I know how you two met and all. I never figured out why Mum hates the Greengrasses, though."

"I can answer that Ron," Daphne replied. "It's something that my Dad brought up years ago. Seems that the Weasleys tried to buy a piece of land from our family and when Dad refused to sell, things got quite ugly. I think there were more than words exchanged, but he wouldn't say exactly how it was resolved. It left a bitter taste on both sides."

After the sorting was finished, (Slytherin only got one first year) Headmistress McGonagall welcomed all the students and introduced the new professors. "We had a few vacancies after last year, so please welcome our new Defence teacher, Professor Tonks. She is on loan from the Auror Branch of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Our replacement for Professor Binns in the History of Magic is Professor McNamara. She is a former head of Goblin Relations in the Ministry and is well versed in our history. Our new Head Boy is Harry Potter and the new Head Girl is Hermione Granger. Both were exceptional students for quite different reasons. I've given them both more power this year and you have been warned that rule breaking this year will have different consequences than in the past. Also note that Head Boy Harry Potter is married to the former Daphne Greengrass. They will be in their own dormitory. Any interference with the new Mrs Potter will be harshly dealt with.

"The usual notices about no magic use outside the classrooms in the castle and the usual prohibited articles are posted in Mr Filch's office.

"Now, let the feast begin."

There was a smattering of applause and a few gasps as the Headmistress finished her speech. The Slytherin table looked gob smacked at the marriage of one of their own to The-Boy-Who-Lived. Even the other houses raised an eyebrow. Luna clapped the loudest and Ginny just hung her head and sulked.

At the Hufflepuff table, Susan and Hannah were in a heated discussion.

"Sue, tell me that you did get an invite to the wedding!" Hannah pressed.

"Yeah, Auntie performed the wedding ceremony, so of course I was there. Hannah, you're not going to like this part though. Neville was Best Man."

"So? Ron got left out?" Hannah replied. "Why would I care?"

"Yeah, but that's not all. Neville is escorting Hermione Granger now. They apparently connected at the wedding and are now seeing each other as a couple."

"NO! That's so not fair!" A tear formed in Hannah's eye and she hung her head in sorrow. "Why didn't I grab him last year?"

"I don't think it would have mattered, Hannah, he's had his eye on Hermione since before fourth year. Maybe as early as first," Susan said, sad that she had to break the news to her best friend. "Ron's going to be pissed though; he had his eye on Hermione."

"Well, at least I'm not the only one left out," Hannah grumbled. "Now I'll have to start looking all over again. What about you? You fancied Harry for some time as well," Hannah teased.

Susan gave her the evil eye. "You never mind," she snapped. It was true; she'd had her eye open for a sign that Harry wasn't going to pair up with Hermione. _'I spent a lot of effort in DA cultivating Harry, It's true that I did learn a lot, but it would have been nice if he'd noticed me._ _It was quite a shock to find he'd chosen Daphne._ _Justin isn't looking so bad now, but I'd better act soon,'_ she thought.

…

After dinner, several owls winged their way to interested parties.

One owl went to The Daily Prophet and another to The Quibbler. A third owl went to Spinner's End and the fourth went to Voldemort.

…

In a room at Spinner's End, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy met with Peter Pettigrew.

"Draco, what's happened?" Snape asked.

"I just got an owl from somebody I trust at Hogwarts. It seems Potter has married. Not just married," he spat, "but married Daphne Greengrass. She was supposed to be MINE! I'd planned it all. Potter didn't have a chance. I had her Obliviated and Memory Charmed!"

"Draco," Snape warned dangerously. "Who did you get to Obliviate her?"

"It doesn't matter; he obviously failed to make it permanent."

"You fool! Obliviation is an exact science. She could have been turned into a vegetable! You're even stupider than Potter! Why didn't you come to me? I could have dosed her with several rare potions to make her leave Potter. Now you'll have to watch your back forever. If Potter ever finds out you had anything to do with that, you'll be a dead man walking. That is until he finds you, and then he'll kill you slowly."

"You don't know what you're talking about Snape," Draco laughed. "Potter won't even live long enough to enjoy his 'new wife'; I'll still have her, and let Potter watch as I take her."

"You arrogant little ponce! Potter is more than capable of killing you. He's already killed and has fought the Dark Lord more times than anybody else."

"I put a lot of work into this," Draco whined, She's mine! I have friends at Hogwarts that can arrange an accident for Potter."

Snape snorted, amused that Draco hadn't thought of the dangers of that ill-conceived idea. "Draco, think before you act! There would be a marriage bond; especially considering who Harry and Daphne are. Old magic would probably protect them if I know the Potter family. Touch either of them and be prepared to die."

Draco turned white on hearing that; he wouldn't give up, he'd just have to be more careful.

"Snape, we have to go," Peter warned. This place isn't safe anymore. The Ministry was here after you escaped in June. I watched as they searched the place. They could return at any time. They may already be on their way."

"Right, I need a few things and then we'll go to a place I know," Severus said, quickly gathering a few items from a hidden compartment behind the fireplace.

"Grab hold of this Portkey." He then held out an old Slytherin scarf that he'd enchanted and the trio disappeared.

…

Voldemort took the message from the owl and smiled. "Greengrass and Potter. I'll have to pay a visit to Theodore. Trying to stay neutral and beneath notice, was he. Well, no longer. Let's see if Potter will take a little bait?"

…

The reporters at The Daily Prophet were floored. How had they missed this major news story. The anonymous owl had come from Hogwarts, so there was no way to get independent confirmation. Rita Skeeter decided that confirmation was unnecessary. She knew a good story when it stared her in the face. Her Quick-Quote Quill was already flying across the parchment as she made up a story that would suit the readers.

…

"Ah, Luna, how opportune you are in sending this story. Of course it might have to take second page to a new sighting I'd also received of a Thestral crossed with a Hippogriff, but Luna's stories are always good," Xenophilius Lovegood mused. This issue would probably sell well; maybe even go into an extra printing.

…

That evening, Harry and Daphne had quickly made their way to the Owlery to check on Hedwig. She had flown from Privet Drive the night he'd left, roosting in a small tower outside Greengrass Manor. The Greengrass owl, Chipper, had stayed outside to keep her company, since the Manor didn't have an owl roost. Adriane considered the problem of keeping the Manor clean above the convenience of keeping owls inside. Hedwig wasn't happy and missed her wizard.

"Hi**,** girl," he greeted. "I'm sorry I haven't had much time for you lately. Daphne and I were too busy to send many messages this summer. I'm glad you did get to deliver letters to Hermione and Neville."

Hedwig bobbed her head in understanding. She knew her human had been preoccupied and was grateful for the little bit of important delivery she had made for him.

"We have a very important letter for Daphne's parents," he told her, attaching the letter to her outstretched leg. "Please wait for a reply, and be very careful."

Hedwig nipped Harry's fingers affectionately and took wing, disappearing into the gathering dusk.

"Harry, what made you think to warn my parents?" Daphne asked.

"Darling, as soon as the papers get wind of our marriage, Voldemort will know. He may try to capture or hurt your parents to get at me. He'll know that they will be important to us."

"But our family wards…" she started.

"Will not stop Voldemort if he's determined. The Blood Wards at my relatives**'** home were set up to protect me, but they'll probably fail, in fact will have failed by now. I should warn Aunt Petunia as well." Harry replied.

Daphne hadn't thought of that when Harry asked her to accompany him to the Owlery.

…

Over the next week, Ron wondered why Neville seemed to spend a lot of time away from the Gryffindor common room but really didn't consider there might be a reason other than studying in the Library.

Hermione was another problem, Ron thought he should properly pursue her this year and see if they could be a couple, now that Harry was married. He'd often deferred to his friend in the past, thinking that Harry and Hermione would get together. He was relieved when Daphne caught his eye.

Late Saturday morning, Harry and Daphne were relaxing in their common room when they heard a knock on the Head's door; Harry opened it and found Ron asking to see Hermione.

'_Well, that's awkward; Neville's in with Hermione,'_ he thought. "Uh, Hermione's busy Ron."

And suddenly, it was much more than awkward when Hermione and Neville came down holding hands, hair mussed and clothing somewhat dishevelled.

"Oh, we've got company…" she trailed off, noticing who had arrived. "Ron! Um, what are you doing here?"

Hermione and Neville tried to hurriedly straighten themselves out, but Ron noticed. His face grew red and he turned and bolted for the door.

"Oh, oh," Daphne remarked. "Cat's out of the bag now. I think I'll go after him. He probably won't want to talk to anyone right now." She scampered after Ron, leaving the other occupants of the room, gaping at the elephant that suddenly appeared in the room.

"I'd better go," Neville suggested, only to be stopped by Hermione.

"No Neville, he's already found out about us, I don't want my boyfriend leaving. Not after last night." Hermione managed a blush when she said that.

Neville blushed as well and gathering his Gryffindor courage, led Hermione back to her room.

Harry smirked; knowing full well that Hermione had moved their relationship to the next level. _'Good for them,'_ he thought. _'They both deserve some happiness.'_

…

Daphne had chased after Ron and finally caught him down by the lake. Luna apparently had also sensed something wrong when Ron had almost bowled her over in his haste to depart the castle. Luna and Ron were sitting by one of the beech trees: Ron was still very red in the face and neck and his hands were shaking. Luna was trying to comfort him and find out what happened, but Ron was not talking.

"Ron," Daphne spoke softly. "Please try and understand. It's not anyone's fault. Neville has loved Hermione since first year when she helped him search for Trevor. Hermione has finally figured out that Neville is smart and cares for her. He'd asked her to the Yule ball in fourth year, but Krum had already asked her and she was tired of waiting for you or Harry to ask her. Neville had the courage to ask her before you or Harry even thought of it. Now that Harry and I are married, Neville took a chance and asked her again at the wedding. I know someone else that cares for you if you'd only let her."

Luna blushed and turned her head away. She'd known Ron for years and had hoped he would notice her. "Ronald," she murmured. "I care for you."

Ron was still upset at what he'd perceived as a betrayal by Neville. "She… she was… um… but why? She knew I liked her. Sure we argued but that was just teasing… Wait, Luna? Y-you care? But, but we're just… you mean you'd like to… that is, you really like me?" Ron stuttered.

Slowly turning toward Ron with her head down, Luna replied. "Yes, Ronald, I've been waiting for you to notice me as more than a neighbour and friend. We used to play together when we were younger, I've always cared for you. Would you like to try to be more than friends? I promise I won't bite, well, not much."

Ron puzzled this before deciding that maybe Luna was someone he'd overlooked all these years. A slow smile spread across his face and he gently took Luna's hand. "Can I walk you to Hagrid's? I haven't seen him this year. Just don't eat his rock cakes. Maybe we could, you know, have a date when the next Hogsmeade weekend is announced."

"I'd like that," Luna replied slyly, knowing this had been the hardest first step they both had taken.

Daphne breathed a quiet breath she hadn't know she had been holding and bid them both goodbye. This had worked out even better than she had hoped. If Luna had the patience, then Ron could be very good for her, and vice-versa. The quirky Ravenclaw was definitely odd, but she was also very smart.

…

Days later, Ron could be seen casting surreptitious glances at the Ravenclaw table during meal time and Harry, Daphne, Hermione and Neville knew that they had passed a milestone. Ron would be all right with the new couple. Neville, for his part, welcomed the relief it brought to their relationship. Hermione became even more loving and would automatically reach for his hand when they were walking.

Harry and Daphne settled into the new routine, attending classes and enjoying their new status as a married couple. Daphne frequently accompanied Harry and Hermione on their Head duties, patrolling the school at night.

Without the disruptive presence of Draco, the school settled into its normal routine. There were still petty disputes, but the open antagonism of the Slytherins was strangely absent. This worried Harry more than the others. Something was afoot; he just felt it. That, plus he knew he had to get busy on the tasks Dumbledore had assigned him. Voldemort's Horcruxes were still out there and he had no idea where they were or how to deal with them. He'd need to tell Daphne about them soon.

…..


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Drama, Romance.

Time frame: mid 6th year and 7th year to end.

Ships: Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom

Characters: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom

A/N 1: This story is completely AU and the timeline does not follow canon.

A/N 2: This chapter has been split into 2 parts since it was getting excessively long.

Betas: Herman Tumbleweeds (Vern) and Grenouille (Mike)

….

**Chapter 8: How It Began: part 1 **_**(flashback)**_

_(Sixth Year: Beginning of term)_

Harry Potter arrived at King's Cross Station just before ten-thirty on Sunday**,** September 1st**,** 1996. Classes would start tomorrow and this would be a hard year for him. His Godfather, Sirius Black had been killed at the end of last term and Harry was still depressed. His best friends, Ron and Hermione had helped him over the summer, but Harry still mourned the loss.

Walking through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Harry trudged back to the last car on the Hogwarts Express. His best friends had accompanied him from Grimmauld Place, but Harry wanted to be alone and asked them for a bit of solitude. Both friends, noticing that Harry was sliding into depression again, insisted on accompanying him. Harry just couldn't work up the effort to deny them and the trio settled quietly into an empty compartment. When Harry rejected their attempts at conversation, Hermione pulled out a book and began to read. Ron looked around and decided that Harry really didn't want company and left to find some of his other classmates. Hermione huffed at Ron's apparent abandonment of their friend, glaring at the redhead as he left.

Neville arrived and sat down, cautiously eyeing his two classmates. "You don't mind if I sit with you, guys?"

"No, of course we don't mind, Neville," Hermione replied brightly. Harry mumbled his acceptance as well and with a sigh, turned towards the window, leaning against the sill.

Neville threw a glance and raised eyebrow at Hermione, but she shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'I have no idea what his trouble is'.

Promptly at eleven o'clock, the Hogwarts Express smoothly started its race north. The day had started out with light rain, but soon cleared up, with the sun shining brightly as they wended their way back to Hogwarts and the start of Harry's sixth year.

Hermione left the compartment to join Ron on Prefect duties, leaving a distinctly uncomfortable Neville alone with a silent and morose Harry. Neville's attempts at conversation were met with desultory replies and Neville soon gave up. Clearly, Harry was in a funk and was not in the mood to talk, so Neville pulled out his sixth year Herbology text and started reading, hoping to get a good start on the new school year.

Daphne Greengrass was in the next compartment with her friend Tracey Davis and was gossiping about her summer and what she expected from the new school term.

"Sixth year, what surprises are we going to get this year I wonder?" Tracey mused.

"It better not be as bad as last year. Umbitch was a disaster! Did you hear what happened to her?" Daphne asked her best friend.

"I'd heard rumours that Potter and his group of friends led her into the Forbidden Forest. Nobody knows what happened, but she's back at the Ministry. My dad says that she's a bit twitchy now."

Daphne laughed at that. "Twitchy? I'd pay good money to know what happened to her. What about Potter? They say he went to the Ministry with five of his friends and encountered He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Then that idiot Fudge admits that Potter and Dumbledore were right and he's back." She shuddered at that.

"Yeah, that's what I heard too. Gives me the willies, just thinking about it," Tracey admitted.

"So, Potter, he's fought The Dark Lord again? Why wasn't he killed?" Daphne wondered in awe.

"That boy must have horseshoes up his arse!" Tracey asserted. "At least we're rid of Sirius Black! Somebody blasted him through the Veil. I heard Potter's little group was hurt, some badly, but they captured most of the Death Eaters that had set a trap."

"Daddy told me about that," Daphne replied. "Granger was hurt badly, I hear.

"Granger, that girl is seriously smart. I can't seem to beat her except in Potions, and that's only because Snape teaches the Slytherins privately. It's all I can do to keep up with her. I suppose Potter has her for his girlfriend by now."

"Not from what I hear," Tracey replied. "Not sure what's going on with 'The Golden Trio'; Weasley seems to fancy her, though. Granger seems to want to be with Potter, but he treats her only as a good friend. Is he daft?"

"Well, he was after Chang last I heard, but that was a disaster, so who knows? So, who are you after this year?" Daphne prodded.

"Well, we both know most of the wizards in Slytherin are dirt-bags or worse. Only a few don't follow You-Know-Who. Malfoy isn't even a particularly powerful wizard; I mean really, Potter handles him without breaking a sweat. Maybe Blaise Zabini will be worthy of my attentions this year. What about you? You've developed this 'Ice Queen' persona very well, and that's kept the idiots at bay."

Daphne thought about it awhile. "I don't know. The guys in our house are out since you've set yourself on Blaise. I wouldn't interfere." She sighed. "I'll have to try outside our house, I guess. Nobody really strikes me as boyfriend material."

"What about Potter? He's seriously grown this past year, and he's cute. Plus, he's set to pick up the mantle of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. That's old money, from what I hear. And, he'd gain a seat on the Wizengamot as a lord."

"Please! Potter has way too much baggage. Haven't you heard? A dark idiot is after him. Besides, I think Granger will snag him this year. Although," she mused, "I agree; he is cute."

"Aha, I see a project in the works."

"Tracey! Potter wouldn't associate with a Slytherin. He barely talks to any of us and with Weasley pushing his buttons when Draco antagonises him, he's not going to associate with any of us."

At that moment, a third year girl interrupted with a fist full of parchment. "I'm supposed to deliver this to Daphne Greengrass," the girl said, handing one of the parchments to Daphne. She quickly scampered out, leaving Daphne wondering what that was all about.

"Well, what does it say?" Tracey demanded.

Daphne opened the parchment and read. "It's an invitation from Professor Slughorn to join him in Compartment C for a bite to eat," she stated, perplexed.

"Who is Professor Slughorn?" Tracey asked.

"Daddy knows him. He used to teach Potions at Hogwarts when he and Mum were there.**"**

"Well, that's interesting. Why would…? You don't suppose he's replacing Snape? That would make Snape… Oh no, I'll bet a Galleon that Snape's the new DADA professor. Potter won't like that."

"I'd better go. I wonder who else will be there?" Daphne mused. "Potter, I'll bet; probably Granger**,** too. I hear Draco turned down Prefect this year. Daddy told me that Slughorn likes to 'collect' famous and powerful people."

…

As she hurried down the corridor, she accidentally bumped into Harry Potter. "Sorry, Potter," she apologised. "Erm, were you going to see Professor Slughorn**,** too?"

Harry turned to see who had bumped him and found a pair of startlingly blue eyes looking at him. "Um, Greengrass, right? Yeah, the professor invited me and Neville."

"Neville Longbottom? I wonder what's going on? Slughorn only invites people to his parties to gain useful contacts that he can mine for favours."

Harry smiled at that. "Yes, Dumbledore warned me about him. He collects people. His 'Slug Club' is well known to contain famous people. I hate it that he feels he has to invite me."

They arrived at Compartment C and made their way into the crowded room. Harry scanned the group, seeing who had been invited. To his surprise, Ginny was there as well as Hermione. Blaise Zabini was introduced along with Cormac McLaggen and Marcus Belby.

Slughorn noticed Harry and Daphne and soon Neville joined the group. "Harry, my boy, so glad you could make it. Miss Greengrass; how is your father? And Mr. Longbottom, I knew your parents quite well. Pity about them, they were good people."

Neville turned pink and ducked his head, not wanting to acknowledge that his parents were now in St. Mungo's and not expected to ever leave. "Uh, pleasure to meet you**,** Professor," he replied.

Daphne shook Slughorn's hand and settled into a seat, eyeing Potter closely. _'He certainly has filled out over the summer_,' she thought. _'Tracey was right, he is cute.'_

The lunch dragged on and Harry looked for an excuse to leave. Finally he saw his chance as he spotted Draco slip by the open door. Pulling his invisibility cloak from his pocket, he slipped out the door and followed Malfoy.

A few minutes later, Daphne noticed Potter was missing and wondered where he'd gone. She had spoken more words to him in the last twenty minutes than in the previous five years. He was easy to talk to, even though not much of importance was said. _'Maybe Tracey was right; Potter, er Harry,'_ she corrected herself, _'could be a worthwhile project.'_

An hour later, Neville, Ron and Hermione were wondering where Harry had disappeared. Neville remembered he'd last seen Harry talking to Daphne Greengrass.

"Greengrass," Ron fairly shouted. "Why would he talk to a Slytherin snake?"

Hermione cuffed him on the head. "Ron, not all Slytherins are bad. Daphne is one of the smartest and quietest girls in Slytherin. I have her in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. It's an even toss up who's the best. And, she beats me in Potions; I don't know how."

Neville decided to look for Harry and began his search by noticing Daphne in the next compartment. Lightly knocking on the door, he poked his head in and asked the two girls if they'd seen Harry.

"Potter?" Daphne asked. "I thought he'd be with you and Granger. He left before I did."

"Well, he didn't come back and nobody has seen him," Neville stated. "I think I'll look through the rest of the train."

Daphne thought a minute, after Neville left. "Tracey, I'm going to have a look. We're almost at Hogwarts and if something's happened to Potter, there will be hell to pay when the headmaster finds out."

Tracey smirked, "Why so concerned, Daph? He's a big boy; he can take care of himself. Unless you've suddenly taken an 'interest' in him."

Daphne blushed a bit and slipped into her Ice Queen persona. "I'm not 'taking an interest in him,' as you so crudely put it," she glared. "I'm just concerned that… that… Never mind. I'll see you when the train stops," she huffed.

A big grin split Tracey's face. _'The project was on.'_ She thought to herself. _'Potter won't know what hit him.'_

Neville had returned to the compartment, having searched the train with no sign of Harry. Now, they were getting worried. If he didn't show up for the banquet, they'd notify the headmaster.

Hermione and Ron had asked throughout the train and no one had seen him. Hermione was getting seriously upset. "It's not like him to disappear. Where could he go? It's a train for goodness sakes!"

Daphne suspected Malfoy had something to do with Harry's disappearance and watched from a loo as Malfoy and his cronies exited the train. Malfoy had a smirk a mile wide on his face and Daphne just knew that he'd done something. Looking into the just vacated compartment, she could see nothing and then a faint groan drew her attention to the floor.

Quickly feeling around, she felt a shape and drew an invisibility cloak from the partly petrified form of Harry Potter. Casting a quick "Finite", she helped him to his feet.

"What happened, Harry?" It was now 'Harry' in her mind, instead of 'Potter'.

Harry groaned and replied. "Greengrass, uh Daphne, Malfoy discovered me and petrified me. Then he and his goons kicked me and broke my nose. I'm not sure what else is broken, maybe a couple of ribs."

Daphne noticed the blood and did a quick healing charm, cleaning the blood away in the process. "Why were you spying on Malfoy anyway, Harry? I know he's a worthless piece of shite, but he's hardly worth your time."

"Can't talk about it, but something's off about him. He's up to something. Thanks, by the way. Merlin knows how long I'd be here if you hadn't come along. We should get off the train, I suspect the carriages have all left by now."

Daphne helped a badly limping Harry off the train and saw that Tracey had held a carriage for her.

"You found him. Good grief, what happened to him?"

"Malfoy." Daphne answered. "Let's get him to Madam Pomfrey."

…

Harry had recovered and told his friends what had happened. "Looks like I was right, Hermione. Malfoy is up to something. I overheard him saying that Voldemort has given him a special job to do this year. I bet he's taken the Dark Mark."

"Did you see his arm, Harry?" Hermione pressed. "Are you sure he's not just trying to impress his friends?"

"No, he sounded dead serious. He's through posturing, I'm sure Voldemort has given him a task to do. We'll have to keep an eye on him. He knows I'm suspicious, if it wasn't for Daphne, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Daphne" Ron muttered, "You were saved by a Snake?"

"She's a nice girl. Ron. Honestly, I don't think all Slytherins are evil," Harry replied.

"He's right, Ron," Hermione backed him up. There are several Slytherins that are good. Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini have never joined with the rest of that house. I've talked to Tracey, and she's quite nice."

Ron snorted in disbelief, but conceded Daphne might be an exception.

…

As the days passed, the weather turned chilly as autumn approached. Rain, which was never far away in northern Scotland, became more frequent. Harry was usually occupied with the headmaster in the evenings but had started to notice the pretty Slytherin lately.

One morning in late October, as he was going to Potions class, Daphne approached him and asked if he would tutor her in Defence. "I know you taught a group of people defence, last year, Harry. I wish I'd been able to join your group. With You-Know-Who back, I'm terrified he'll come for my family. If I can learn enough to survive and get away… I-I'd do anything, Harry. Please?" she pleaded softly.

"I don't know Daphne, it's not like I have a lot of time this year. Let me think about it and I'll get back to you."

Harry did think about it and a week later, found the opportunity to talk to her alone. Slipping her a note before DADA class started, he asked her to meet him on the seventh floor by the statue of Barnabus the Barmy trying to teach Trolls the ballet, right after dinner that evening.

Daphne was staring at the statue and a stretch of blank wall, wondering where Harry was. She jumped in alarm when a door suddenly appeared where none existed before. Harry Potter stepped through; quickly pulling her into a room that she could swear wasn't there before.

"What is this place?" she asked, staring in wonder at a large room that looked like a Muggle exercise room.

"This is The Room of Requirement," he smiled. "This is where we trained. It can become anything that you can imagine."

"Whoa," she breathed. "I'm impressed, but how did you discover it?"

"Dobby, my house elf, told me about it.

At that moment, said house elf appeared. "The great Harry Potter sir called Dobby?"

"No, sorry Dobby, but since you're here, could you bring some refreshments for Daphne and me?"

The diminutive elf popped away and returned with sandwiches and cold butterbeer.

"Thanks Dobby."

After Harry introduced the hyperactive elf to Daphne, he popped away. Harry sat down with the pretty girl, explaining what they would be doing.

So started a rather intense training regimen for Daphne Greengrass. Harry had her building up her stamina at first and most nights when he didn't have lessons with Dumbledore or needed to finish his homework, the pair would meet. Sometimes the room wouldn't open for him, and he wondered who was using it. Then they would use an empty classroom and Harry would teach her spells not taught in DADA.

Snape was teaching him silent casting and was pretty hard on him. Wandless magic was still a bit beyond him, but occasionally he would surprise the hated professor, so now he was trying to impart his new knowledge to Daphne as well. She was a quick student, learning spells after a few tries. They'd come to trust one another and Harry was confident that she'd be able to defend herself quite capably. Their friendship was starting to grow, but they still kept their meetings secret, knowing that a Gryffindor/Slytherin friendship was bound to attract the wrong sort of attention.

One day, late in November, Daphne stumbled when Harry cast a stinging hex at her and her shield had not held. He grabbed her before she fell and he found himself looking into soft, bright blue eyes. The moment was electric and they stared at each other for a moment, faces inches apart. Harry was frozen, staring at lips that seemed to drag him closer. _'What would it be like to kiss her,'_ he wondered.

The next moment, she'd answered his unspoken question as her lips brushed his in a soft, tentative kiss. Harry's senses exploded at the warmth and sweetness of her lips on his. His mind locked up and he drew her closer, not wanting to break the kiss. He moaned and Daphne responded by deepening the kiss, winding her arms around his neck, running her hands through his messy hair. "Harry," she breathed, as they broke apart. "What's happening?"

The next moment, all thought fled from her brain as Harry leaned in to capture her lips again, devouring her, sending shivers down her spine as he pulled her closer. She was lost. She had never realised a boy could kiss like that. She ran her nails down his back and felt him shudder. _'Mine!'_ she thought. _'MINE!'_ her mind reinforced. _'His eyes! Such a brilliant green! I feel like I'm looking into his soul.'_ She heard a groan, no, more like a moan, long and drawn out; was it her or him? She didn't know; she only knew that she was kissing Harry Potter and loving every moment of it.

Harry had his answer and he wanted more, much more! He heard a groan, had it been her or him? He didn't know; he only knew he was lost in the warmth of her embrace. _'When had friendship turned into this?'_ he wondered. _'God, she's beautiful!'_

When they finally broke apart to gain a much-needed breath of air, they held each other slightly apart, before their lips crashed together again. This time, their hands were all over each other, caressing, kneading, tongues dancing as they pulled at each other's clothing until higher reasoning took over.

"W-wait," she croaked, her lips swollen and puffy. "Harry, we need to stop, before we do something we'll regret." Finally sense had made its way to the surface of her mind.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Daphne, I don't know what came over me, uh, us. We've become closer these past weeks, but let's slow this down a bit. I really like you, Daphne, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

'_Girlfriend? Did he just say that?'_ She had a bit of a problem processing that. "Harry, I'd love to be your girlfriend!" she squealed when it finally sank in. "Yes, let's take it slowly. This is something I thought would never happen with me. Oh, Harry, I'm so happy, you make me so happy!" _'Boyfriend,'_ she thought. _'I have a boyfriend.'_ And a big grin spread over her face.

An identical grin made its way to Harry's face and they laughed joyfully.

"Kisses, Harry, maybe touches too, but it's too soon to take it to the next stage."

"I agree, but then kisses are good, and you kiss so well."

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Potter," she smirked as she kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose, before dipping her lips to his in another heated snog.

…

_A/N: 6th year flashback concluded in next chapter_

…..


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Drama, Romance.

Time frame: mid 6th year and 7th year to end.

Ships: Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom

Characters: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom

A/N: This story is completely AU and the timeline does not follow canon.

Betas: Herman Tumbleweeds (Vern) and Grenouille (Mike)

….

**Chapter 9: How It Began: part 2 **_**(flashback continued)**_

As the grey of October gave way to the crisp biting frost of November, Hermione sensed something had changed with her best friend. He'd been missing a lot lately, even on the weekends. He'd told her that he had lessons with Dumbledore and Snape, but she was starting to get suspicious. Then there were the smiles. Harry seemed to be smiling a lot these days. Certainly a change from the morose and depressed boy she'd seen at the beginning of the year. Then it hit her. Harry had a girlfriend. That must be it, but who was she? Certainly it wasn't her, although she wouldn't have minded that in the least. He'd been her best friend since, well, the Troll incident in first year. Who, then? As her mind turned over the possibilities, she narrowed it down to three likely candidates: Ginny, Cho or Parvati. Wait, Daphne; he'd confided in her that he was teaching her defence. _'Well, that would explain why I hardly ever see him. I think I'll wander up to the Room of Requirement.'_

Harry had forgot to seal the room when he and Daphne used it that night. It was a little thing, but they were so intent on each other that he'd forgotten. Daphne was in his arms and he could hardly remember his own name as they fervently kissed. Harry was cupping her bum and Daphne's hand was under his shirt, raking her nails down his back, her legs tightly wrapped around his waist.

"OH!" came a shocked voice from the suddenly open door.

Harry and Daphne sprang apart, almost dropping Daphne on the floor. He caught her just in time and, faces red, stammered out: "Hermione! W-what are you doing here?"

"S-sorry Harry, Daphne, I-I… erm, that is…" she trailed off, her face beet red and suddenly turned and fled.

Harry blew out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Well, that didn't go well. I'd better catch her and explain."

"WE'D better catch her!" his girlfriend reminded him forcefully.

"Um, yes, of course."

The pair raced out of the room and down the hallways. Fortunately, Harry had the Marauders Map with him and spotted Hermione heading for the Gryffindor common room. Harry smiled. "I know a shortcut, come with me." And they ducked into a door that was hidden by a tapestry. The shortcut took them to a corridor just off the Gryffindor common room and fortunately, just ahead of Hermione.

"Hermione, wait," Daphne called. "We need to explain."

Hermione paused, unsure how Harry and Daphne had beaten her there. "H-Harry? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," she gasped, quite out of breath.

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said soothingly. "It's my fault. I forgot to lock the door. We would have told you soon anyway. We couldn't keep this a secret from my best friend forever. Daphne is my girlfriend. I've been teaching her, well, I already told you that, but we've become closer and it just sort of happened."

Harry didn't notice the wince that Hermione hid when he told her that, but Daphne noticed. _'Sorry Hermione, but you missed your chance, he's mine and I don't share!'_ she told herself.

'_Why did I wait so long?'_ Hermione moaned to herself. _'Now I've missed my chance. Well, he seems happy, that's all that matters, anyway. As long as we're still friends.'_

"That's okay, Harry, I understand. I'm happy for you and I guess you'll want me to keep it a secret too," she smiled, even though her heart was breaking.

"Hermione," Daphne approached her. "Harry and I are still working out our feelings for each other. That doesn't mean that we can't be friends as well. We can't let anyone else know about this, it's too dangerous. Until I can fully protect myself, we need to keep this quiet."

"Friends? I'd like that Daphne," Hermione smiled. "I won't tell anyone."

"No one, Hermione; especially not Ron," Harry said sincerely. "He wouldn't understand. Not even Dumbledore can know."

"I keep secrets very well, Harry. You know I'll do anything for you and no one will know." She smiled a real smile this time and both Harry and Daphne breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she'd keep her word.

…

Christmas came and Daphne and her younger sister, Astoria, went home for the holidays. Astoria pestered Daphne all the way back home on the Hogwarts Express.

"Where have you been, Daph? I hardly ever see you anymore."

"I've been busy, Tori." Daphne replied, not willing to go into details about her relationship with Harry.

"Busy? You're too busy to make time for your sister? Come on Daph, you disappear almost every weekend and I never see you at night. Not even in the library to study."

"Leave it alone, Tori. I can't tell you in any case."

"Oooh, secrets! I love secrets. Tell me! Please!" she insisted.

"No! And don't ask again. It's too dangerous for a blabbermouth like you."

Astoria continued to pressure her sister until Daphne finally had enough and left the compartment to sit with her friends Tracy and Blaise.

Tracey began where Astoria left off, however. "So, Daph. I haven't seen much of you this year. Where have you been?"

Daphne looked around, nervously. "Shh. I'll tell you when we're alone," she whispered.

Blaise perked up at this. "Daphne? Secrets among friends? Come on, spill."

No,Blaise. I can't take a chance. Both of you are friends but this goes beyond friendship. Please don't ask."

…

Harry stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays this year. Without Sirius, he didn't feel very festive and his girlfriend was gone.

A lonely Harry wandered the mostly empty castle, wondering how it would all work out. Still a year and a half of school before he'd have to leave what felt like the only home he'd ever known. He brightened when he thought of Daphne, wondering what the dark haired girl was doing now. They'd exchanged gifts before she left and of course kisses and hugs. He'd gotten her a silver charm bracelet and had received a nice pair of cufflinks from her. They dared not get anything more, as only Hermione had known about their affair. They both got a very nice book for Hermione by one of her favourite fiction authors. Who knew that the bushy haired bookworm was into romance novels?

Fortunately, Dumbledore chose this time to continue his lessons, showing him more of the Pensieve memories. The headmaster wanted him to retrieve one more memory from Professor Slughorn, but Harry was finding the task very difficult. The fat professor had brushed Harry off, the time that he'd approached him. Slughorn seemed almost afraid and took to avoiding Harry outside Potion classes.

To make matters worse, Draco was still sneaking around the castle and Harry was unable to locate him for hours at a time. The Marauders Map didn't help until Harry finally figured out where Malfoy must be hiding. "The Room of Requirement!" he exclaimed. "No wonder I can't find him."

Malfoy was only a distraction, however as Snape continued to teach Harry silent casting and Dumbledore started to teach him wandless magic. Snape had told Dumbledore that Harry had shown a few signs, but ascribed it to accidental magic, rather than true wandless magic.

…

When Daphne returned from Christmas, things settled down once more. Harry and Daphne continued to meet whenever both had free time. Hermione kept an eye on the couple and helped provide a cover whenever anyone wondered where Harry was. The school work was becoming increasingly difficult and Harry was sometimes overwhelmed. He'd taken to studying with his girlfriend in the library, sitting discretely apart, but sometimes sitting opposite each other, playing footsie while they studied. Fortunately, no one caught on. Daphne would slip off her shoes and rub Harry's leg and work her way up to his crotch. Harry would squirm, as she rubbed him, sometimes leaving a sticky mess in his jeans and a red face that he tried to hide. Only Hermione noticed and tut-tutted the pair. Retaliation often followed and it was Daphne's turn to squirm.

Finally, Hermione had enough and hissed at them that someone was bound to notice if they kept that up.

Both Harry and Daphne pouted, but acquiesced and moved further away from each other and the pleasant distractions that seemed to follow when they sat close.

Winter turned to spring and Harry had finally pried the memory that Dumbledore wanted from Slughorn. It was then that Albus explained what they were up against. Horcruxes; seven of them! Voldemort had split his soul to prevent his death. Harry was horrified when the jigsaw puzzle finally fell into place. Dumbledore's blackened hand was now explained as well as the cursed Diary. Two Horcruxes were taken care of. That left four more plus Voldemort, but then the old wizard mentioned that there might be another, unsuspected one. Harry could get nothing more from the headmaster about that suspicion, but he did reveal his thoughts on what the others could be: something from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff; his snake Nagini and a locket that Dumbledore thought he knew the location of.

April moved into May and Harry had now been with Daphne for almost seven months and the pair couldn't be happier. They had successfully hidden their relationship, even from their friends and Daphne's parents. Hermione knew, of course, but someone else was beginning to suspect.

Draco Malfoy had been trying to get Daphne to become his girlfriend, but she rebuffed his every attempt, even going so far as to threaten to hex him if he didn't leave her alone.

Draco wouldn't give up, much to the dismay of Pansy Parkinson, who figured that Draco was her property.

"What is it with you Greengrass?" Draco pressed. "You know you like me. We belong together or do you have someone else in mind? That wouldn't be very smart," he threatened.

Daphne shivered at the threat, but brazened it out. "Draco, you're a piece of work if you think I'd ever be with you. Pansy has already threatened me and I've hexed her for it. Go play with your other playmates. I'm not interested! Try anything with me, and you will regret it."

Draco pulled his wand, only to find Daphne's wand already at his throat. She'd moved so fast, that Draco hadn't even seen her move. "Don't give me an excuse, Malfoy. I'd love to hex your bits off." She was shaking internally as she said this, but Harry had taught her well. Her cold 'Ice Queen' persona affected Draco and he put his wand away and carefully backed away.

'_I'll have her,'_ he swore to himself. _'I don't know who she's seeing, but I'll find out and have my revenge.'_

…

June came and everyone was frantically revising for end of year exams. Hermione had given Harry a study guide but Harry was too involved to pay much attention. Daphne was helping him study one evening and rewarding him with kisses when he correctly answered each question she asked him. Then she asked him a question he wasn't prepared for.

"Harry, what do you feel for me?"

It was an innocent question, but Harry thought he knew the answer and blurted it out before he thought about it. "I love you, Daphne. I truly love you. I think I've loved you for months. I… I want to… to…"

"I love you too, Harry. I want to make love to you Harry. I'm ready to take that next step."

Harry gasped at this. She loved him! She wanted to make love! Then his brain locked up, but not the brain in his lower region. "Daphne," he breathed, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Love, we'll take precautions, but I want you now," she asserted.

The Room provided a comfortable bed and fireplace. The lights dimmed and the two lovers attacked each other's clothes in their hurry to consummate their relationship. Daphne had been taking a potion and Harry had learned a contraceptive charm (as all students had learned when they reached puberty).

Harry gaped at the perfect form of his girlfriend. Her breasts were perfect in his opinion, not too large, but not small either. Her waist flared out to perfect hips and the small thatch of pubic hair was nicely trimmed. Her legs were shapely and as she turned for his inspection, her shapely bum caused his erection to harden even more. She was a dream come true.

Daphne was pleased at the reaction from Harry. Her boyfriend was much more gifted in the important parts than she had suspected. _'I wonder how I'll fit that in me?'_ she thought. _'It's huge!'_ She turned to allow him to see all of her and then pulled him into a passionate kiss. His manhood flattened against her stomach and a bit of moisture seeped from the tip. _'God, he's hard, I want him so badly.'_

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his erection rub against her wet slit. Both of them moaned at the intimate contact and then he carried her to the bed.

Daphne found that Harry did indeed 'fit' in her. Slowly at first he teased her, rubbing against her entrance, sliding against her sensitive clit until finally working his member to her entrance. Careful not to hurt her, he slowly worked it in until he met her barrier. He paused until she forced it past. She winced in pain as his penis penetrated her and he paused until her pain subsided and he sank all the way in. She sighed as the pain was finally replaced with the beginning of pleasure. It was indescribable. She felt something she had never felt before as her first orgasm hit her. "OH! OH! Haaree! She screamed. "Oh, YES! Faster Harry, Harder! Oh, just like that!"

Harry could feel her inner walls clench as she came, but he wasn't ready to finish yet. He wanted to prolong this as long as possible.

She was breathing hard now and a second orgasm followed hard on the end of the first. Sweat appeared on their bodies as they danced the dance of love. Their lips were all over each other, necks, ears, and then Harry found her breasts. She squeaked as he laved each nipple, gently sucking. Her back arched as she came again and it pushed him over the edge as well.

Two hours later, they were drained and fell asleep, Daphne spooned against Harry's back. They never made it back to their dorms that night.

The next morning, Harry and Daphne made their way down to breakfast, not noticing a blonde haired boy watching from the shadows. They separated before entering the Great Hall and resumed their normal day.

Draco had been heading for the Room of Requirement to complete one of his tasks that the Dark Lord had assigned him. The door wouldn't appear, so he hung around to see who was using it. _'Potter! And Daphne? What the hell? So that little bint has been seeing Potter! Well, I've got a surprise for her.'_

…

The next week was distinctly odd for Harry. Daphne seemed to be avoiding him and when he called her on it, she told him to leave her alone, she didn't want to see him!

Harry was devastated. What could have happened? They had been so happy. Harry didn't have much time to dwell on the loss of his girlfriend, as Professor Dumbledore invited him along to search for the Horcrux Locket. During the search of a cave near the ocean, Dumbledore had to drink a poisonous potion in order to retrieve the locket. They fought their way through Inferi but the headmaster was too weak. Apparating the both of them back to Hogsmeade, Harry had to levitate the old man back to the castle. Albus died, before Poppy Pomfrey could even look at him.

Meanwhile, Draco had led a group of Death Eaters into the castle through an old Vanishing Cabinet that he'd been laboriously repairing all year. The fight between the school stalwarts and the Death Eaters was short and violent. Draco, protected by Snape, escaped along with two others. Neville and Hermione stunned and bound four others. Luna had killed two more and Ron had injured three more. The teachers captured the rest.

The funeral for Albus Dumbledore was a sad affair. Harry was in shock, having lost his mentor and his girlfriend. Daphne wouldn't even look at him and avoided him on the train ride home.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Drama, Romance.

Time frame: mid 6th year and 7th year to end.

Ships: Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom

Characters: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom

A/N: This story is completely AU and the timeline does not follow canon.

Betas: Herman Tumbleweeds (Vern) and Grenouille (Mike)

….

**Chapter 10: The First Hint Of Trouble**

As soon as Hedwig returned from Greengrass Manor, Harry sent her to the Dursleys with a warning. Petunia would heed the warning, he was sure; Vernon… well that was another question.

The Greengrass Manor was well protected and Theodore had contracted the Goblins to upgrade the wards even before Hedwig brought his Son-In-Law's letter. After the failed attack by Death Eaters, Teddy had put the property under the Fidelius Charm and the property disappeared from anyone not given the secret.

Hedwig's arrival at the Dursley's was an unwelcome surprise. Petunia retrieved the letter from the leg of the Snowy Owl and gasped. The boy was warning her that they would be in danger. Petunia knew what had happened to Lily and James and saw the handwriting on the wall; they couldn't stay here. The Dursleys had decided to visit Marge and together they went to Majorca for an extended holiday. Vernon was no fool. Despite hating magic, he knew what was in store for his family should he decide to stay. Of course, Petunia's browbeating helped.

Hermione knew her parents would be targeted and warned them. They would leave the country until it was safe once more. Hermione had worried endlessly until Harry offered to help relocate them. Her parents were loath to leave their dental practice, but the fear instilled in them by both Harry and their daughter, along with Daphne's reinforcement, had convinced them. They had left for Australia a day before Hermione returned to school. The next day, their home had been attacked and destroyed by Death Eaters, frustrated at finding no one there. Hermione shivered at what could have happened if her parents had not departed when they did.

The Longbottoms were also well protected under ancient wards. After the loss of Alice and Frank, Augusta Longbottom had also upgraded the wards. Nothing short of an attack by Voldemort himself would gain entry to the estate. Neville worried about that possibility, but conceded it was a remote concern.

The Dark Lord was not pleased. The Greengrass Manor had been impossible to attack and was now impossible to find. The home of Potter's friend, the Mudblood Granger, had been empty and although his Death Eaters had destroyed it, it appeared the family had escaped. Voldemort ground his teeth in frustration. Even the brat's relatives had fled.

…

Molly Weasley reread the Daily Prophet article and was furious. Harry Potter had married a Slytherin! And not just any Slytherin: a Greengrass! Well, he'd hear about that. "After all we've done for him!" she fumed. "A Greengrass!" she shrieked. "He was supposed to marry Ginny, Dumbledore assured me that he'd arrange it…"

A Howler was soon winging its way to Hogwarts, even as Arthur Weasley was contemplating the disturbing news. _'Molly will have a fit,'_ he thought, sadly. _'Harry, why did you have to marry a Greengrass? I would never have believed you'd marry a Slytherin, much less a Greengrass.'_

…

Daphne saw the Howler as soon as the ancient owl flew into the Great Hall the next morning. Correctly figuring it had to do with Harry and her, she tried to intercept the red letter. Too late, as Errol dropped the offending piece and quickly exited the castle.

As the drama unfolded, Harry thought to destroy the letter before it could be heard; also too late.

"**Harry James Potter! What do you mean by marrying that…"** Daphne finally sent a Reducto at the Howler and it disintegrated before finishing.

Harry flushed a deep angry red and glared at Ron and Ginny who had the good sense to hide their faces in shame.

Ron finally approached Harry and Daphne and apologised for their mum. "I'm really sorry guys; I was afraid something like this might happen when Mum found out."

Harry had cooled down and accepted the apology. "I guess I understand, Ron. I'm disappointed really. I thought your Mum would be happy for me."

Daphne snorted. "Not that one, she hates my family as much as Ron's granddad."

Ron blinked at that. "Mum and Dad never told us why that was. You should have warned me."

"Your Dad never told you? It was a land squabble, but I think you'd better talk to him about it. Besides, I think she hates Slytherins on general principles."

"Well yeah," Ron agreed. "Mum has always made it known that… well you know the reputation the house has. Present company excepted, of course."

"It's okay, Ron, I know you support Harry and me."

…

As the weeks dragged on and nothing happened, Harry grew increasingly unsettled; it was the calm before the storm.

One night, Harry decided he had to talk to Daphne and tell her about the Horcruxes. "Sweetie, there's something you have to know. I already told you about the prophecy, but there's more. Dumbledore confided in me before he died that Voldemort has protected himself against death in a most horrible way. He's split his soul and hidden parts in soul containers."

Daphne gagged and almost vomited when she heard this. "Harry!" she shrieked. "That's vile!" And then when the full import of what Harry said struck her, she whispered, "Parts? How many parts?" dreading to hear the answer.

"Dumbledore figured he made seven Horcruxes; actually six plus his own. The diary that I destroyed in second year, Slytherin's Ring: that one blackened his hand when he destroyed it. That leaves four more. One is Slytherin's Locket that was hidden in a cave, but it turned out to have been removed and a fake substituted. We don't know where the real one is. We think another is something from Hufflepuff, maybe her cup, something from Ravenclaw and maybe something from Gryffindor. Voldemort's snake Nagini is another possibility and there was a hint that there was an accidental one made, but Dumbledore was killed before he could tell me."

"An accidental one? How were they made anyway? That sounds like very dark magic," she shuddered.

"Apparently the act of murder is part of a ritual that splits the soul and… and…" Harry trailed off as a new and horrible thought came to mind.

Daphne, seeing the look on her husband's face flinched in horror at what was now a dawning realisation. "Harry," she whispered, "your scar, you don't suppose…?"

Tears formed in their eyes as the full realisation hit them. Harry's scar was probably a Horcrux.

"NO! Harry, not you!" she shouted. "I can't lose you after all this! It's monstrous; we'll find a way, Harry." she said firmly.

"Daph," he choked. "You don't know how hard it was to destroy the other two. That must be what the prophecy really means. I have to die to destroy the last one."

"NOOO!" she wailed. "There must be another way! We'll find another way, we have to!"

"I'm sorry, love," he answered, his head hung in sorrow. "If I'd known then, I'd have never…"

"DON'T YOU DARE finish that, Harry James Potter! I won't have it! We were meant to be together. I won't give up and neither will you! We'll fight this together and die together if that's destined! I love you!"

They rushed into each other's arms, clinging together for comfort, tears running down their faces, weeping shamelessly.

…

The couple were subdued for the rest of the week, but spent most of their free time cuddling, kissing and holding one another.

Hermione noticed the morose look on their faces and tried to find out what had happened. Even Neville noticed but was unable to cheer up his two friends.

Finally Harry cracked and told them. Hermione and Neville were horrified. "We'll find a way, Harry," they both promised.

A long series of visits to the library ensued, but three weeks later, after searching through countess books, including those in the Restricted Section, they were no closer to the answer. Several dark rituals looked promising but on closer inspection, the cost to him would be too great. It meant Harry would have to murder another in a most vile way. Some rituals were so disgusting that the book itself wound up screaming.

…

Neville, in a letter to his Gran mentioned how he felt about Hermione; that he'd found his life mate. She replied, forcibly reminding him that he'd better follow the proper protocol in pursuing the girl. Did they take the proper precautions, were her parents notified, was he serious and if so, should they be writing a betrothal contract?

Neville was scared. He'd replied to his Gran that they were an established couple and he would propose soon (at least as soon as he found the courage).

A week later, Neville hesitantly approached his girlfriend. "Hermione, love, I-I… erm that is… um…"

Nev, whatever has got you stuttering? You sound like a first year and I know you were sorted into Gryffindor for a reason. Just spit it out," she admonished.

Gathering his courage, Neville rushed through it. "Hermione, willyoumarryme?" He blushed a deep red when he finished and finally spoke slowly. "Hermione, I l-love you. W-would you do the honour of b-being my w-wife?" Sweat was beading on his forehead after he finished and his face was pale.

"W-What? Neville, did you just propose to me?" she asked, startled almost beyond words.

"Um, yes?" he softly replied.

Hermione paused, turning the words over in her mind. Suddenly a huge grin burst forth on her face and she grabbed him in one of her patented hugs, and proceeded to snog the life out of him. When they broke to breathe, she shouted, "YES! YES, a thousand times YES! Oh Neville, I thought you'd never ask. You've made me so happy!"

"Erm, Sweetheart, I'll have to ask your parents and there will have to be a formal betrothal contact submitted," he admitted.

"Neville, I'm of age, you don't need my parents' permission. I don't think Harry and Daphne had a betrothal contract," she replied uneasily.

"Gran insists on it**,** Hermione. I'd just as soon marry you right now, today, but we have to follow the Longbottom protocols. There is ancient magic involved and to formally bind us, they need to be followed."

"All right, I'll contact my parents right away. They're in Australia, but I know where they are and should be able to phone them… hmm, maybe not. Well, I'm sure there is a way to let them know. I'll have to research that. Perhaps McGonagall would know. Mail is so impersonal, maybe a Portkey…" she mused. "You, of course, will be coming with me if we have to go to see them. The summer hols would be perfect. It'll be winter there but warm at least." She squealed and kissed him again. "Oh Neville, I can't wait. Come with me big boy, we need some quality time ALONE. You're about to get lucky tonight!"

Neville gulped, but a big grin quickly made its way to his face. _'Lucky, that's the understatement of the year!'_ he thought.

…

An owl made its way to a certain person in the Great Hall a few days later. He had been waiting for weeks for a reply from Draco. Opening the letter in the privacy of his dorm, he read the instructions. _'Well, that seems simple enough,'_ he thought. _'Potter won't know what hit him and a little preparation beforehand should take care of the Potter bitch.'_

…

Harry and Daphne were delighted when Hermione and Neville gave them the good news. "Congratulations, you two," they replied. "When is the big day?" Harry asked.

"Well, probably this summer," Hermione answered. "We have to visit my parents first and there's oh so many preparations to make. We have no idea how we'll get everyone together."

"I have to co-ordinate with my Gran as well. It would be unforgivable to leave her out. In fact, I'd better let her know tonight," Neville added. "The Longbottoms are even more traditional than the Greengrass's. I know the bride's parents usually host the wedding, but Gran will put up stiff opposition to a Muggle wedding. Sorry, Love, we may have to let her organise it.

Daphne thought a minute and took her husband aside. "Love, can we hold the wedding at the Manor? It might be better protected than the Longbottom estate."

"Neville, would you and Hermione consider that?" Harry asked.

"We'll discuss it, Harry," Neville replied. Hermione nodded, knowing the reputation of Augusta Longbottom.

"Mum and Dad might be a problem, though. I sent them to Australia for safety."

"We could Portkey them here and back," Daphne suggested. "I'll ask Mum and Dad."

Harry called Hedwig and a letter was sent to Theodore and Adriane. Later, Hermione and Neville sent separate letters to her parents and his grandmother.

…

Neville's reply from Augusta came first. His Gran was insistent that the wedding takes place at the Longbottom estate and she would take care of all the arrangements. Hermione was a bit put out, but it seemed that the old lady was set that her grandson would have the full Wizarding wedding that she and her son had.

…

The letter from Theodore also insisted that the wedding be held there with the assurance that it would be the safest place.

Harry could see a spot of trouble brewing when Hermione's parents adamantly refused to leave the safety of Australia and insisted that the couple marry in Australia.

Minerva McGonagall weighed in on the matter, suggesting that the best place would be at Hogwarts where the wards were the safest in Britain.

The quartet sighed; this would be tricky to sort out.

…..


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Drama, Romance.

Time frame: mid 6th year and 7th year to end.

Ships: Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom

Characters: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom

A/N: This story is completely AU and the timeline does not follow canon.

Betas: Herman Tumbleweeds (Vern) and Grenouille (Mike)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Consequences<strong>

Hermione's and Neville's wedding was scheduled for graduation, but who was to host it was still open for discussion. Both Hermione's parents and Neville's Gran were actively campaigning to host the event. Hermione's even going so far as to suggest they'd return home from Australia to have the wedding in Britain.

Neville's Gran offered more concessions, stating that Hermione's parents could be co-hosts at Longbottom Manor.

Minerva staunchly defended Hogwarts as the ideal place, but conceded that Hermione's Muggle parents might not be able to invite their friends and relatives to the castle because of the wards.

Harry and Daphne were pushing for Greengrass Manor, so the location was a hotly discussed matter for the past weeks.

* * *

><p>Daphne was definitely showing now and with Christmas coming, she wanted to be with her parents. Into her final trimester, Harry agreed that they would spend the hols with the Greengrasses. Her appetite took strange twists and Harry was kept on his toes tracking down the odd combinations of food that her body seemed to require. Dobby was a great help, but sometimes Harry couldn't look at what Daphne craved. An old standby of brown sugar and lemon on pancakes was readily accepted, but his stomach lurched when she wanted kippers and pickled pigs feet with sour cream. It seemed he was always making the trek down to the kitchens for something exotic. Dobby had no idea what Mrs Potter wanted, so Harry paid close attention to her needs and usually slipped down to raid the pantry.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stupefy!" came a soft voice as Harry made his way down to the kitchens one evening to find a snack for his wife. Before Harry hit the floor, he was also petrified. "Levicorpus," said the voice, and Harry was floating along the darkened corridors from the main floor and out of the castle. Once outside, his captor manoeuvred Harry to the main gate and Apparated the pair away to a secluded part of Scotland.<p>

"Obliviate!" said the same voice, after checking that they would not be observed. _'That should satisfy that__Malfoy ponce,'_ the man thought. Unfortunately, it had taken more power than the man thought and trying to Apparate both of them to his master, proved more than he was able to do. A thoroughly splinched Peter Pettigrew died when he arrived at the Dark Lord's hideaway, leaving Harry behind. Carrion scavengers quickly devoured the part of Pettigrew left behind in Scotland.

The next morning, Harry awoke when an old man happened across him in an alley in the small town of Kincardine, Fife, Scotland.

"Guid eenin! Ar ye arigh, boy? Can a gie ye a haund?" the man asked, as Harry shook his head to clear it. He had a pounding headache and was a bit dizzy.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"Kincardine, a course, Whaur ar ye frae?"

Harry thought a bit. _'Scotland. I'm in Scotland, but where is Kincardine? Why am I in Scotland?'_ "Um, I'm not sure; Little Whinging in Surrey I think.

"Ye're English then?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how I got here." Harry couldn't remember, and the harder he thought, the less he seemed to remember. After thanking the man, he wandered around a bit trying to sort out what he knew and figure out how he got here. He seemed to be wearing strange clothing; unlike the oversize Dudley hand-me-downs he remembered getting from the Dursleys. _'I'd rather not go back there,'_ he thought. As his head cleared, he wondered why he seemed to be older than eleven. The headache increased and he wobbled down the high street before he collapsed in front of a small hotel.

* * *

><p>Daphne had fallen asleep while waiting for Harry to return from raiding the kitchens and awoke with a feeling of loss. "Harry? Are you here?" She felt the bed and noticed that his side was cold, and in fact had not been slept in. She panicked. "Harry! Where are you?"<p>

Hearing no answer, she carefully got out of bed. It was more difficult every day to get out of bed, with the baby affecting her centre of gravity. She carefully made her way to the loo and after her morning ablutions, dressed and wandered down to the Great Hall. Expecting Harry there, she quickly spotted Hermione and Neville.

"Have you seen Harry this morning?" she asked.

"No, I thought he was still with you," Hermione answered. Neville had not seen him either and wondered where he was.

Daphne was in full panic mode now. "He didn't come to bed last night," she stated, quickly heading up to the see McGonagall. A sense of dread came over her and after asking the Headmistress.

"When did you last see him Mrs Potter?"

"He went to get me something from the kitchens," she replied. "He didn't return." She was crying now, afraid to think what might have happened to her husband.

A search of the castle was started. Hours later, a broad alert was given to be on the lookout for Harry. Madam Bones flooed in and started interviewing anyone that might have had contact with Harry recently. All drew a blank.

A search of the grounds provided no clues, although the main gate had been left open. A close examination of the area around the gate showed residual magic and the suspicion that someone had Apparated away recently.

"He's been taken," Amelia reported to Minerva. "At least that is the only conclusion I can draw."

The Headmistress shuddered at the implications. "Voldemort," she whispered, but then realised that the wards would have alerted her.

"No, someone else, I think. The magical signature was too small for him. One of his Death Eaters, more than likely.

"But how? The wards should prevent that as well," Minerva replied.

Amelia thought about that, turning the problem over in her mind. Finally she ventured a guess. "Animagus. Didn't Mr. Potter say that Peter Pettigrew was a rat Animagus? He could have slipped in and captured him."

Horror struck Minerva at the thought. "He'd take him straight to Voldemort! What am I going to tell Daphne?"

* * *

><p>Harry, meanwhile, was resting in the local infirmary, wondering how he got there.<p>

"Good afternoon sir, I'm glad you're awake at last. I'm afraid you've had some mishap. Can you tell me what happened?" The Muggle doctor had no idea he was dealing with a wizard, and as such, was unable to determine what exactly was wrong with the boy.

"I don't know… actually, I don't remember," Harry replied.

"Memory loss, well we can't do much about that here. I'll have to send you to Glasgow," the doctor replied.

"Uh, no, I'd much rather return to London. At least I think I can find out more there," Harry argued.

"Well, you do need help, I can recommend a specialist near King's Cross Station.

* * *

><p>Snape was pacing back and forth. He'd been witness to Peter arriving at the Dark Lord's lair, badly splinched and obviously dead. <em>'What has that pathetic fool done now? At least I don't have to put up with him anymore.'<em>

Voldemort was furious. Peter had been sent on a mission to capture Potter and had obviously bungled it. Banishing the remains, he glared at Snape. "Severus," he said silkily, "It now falls on you to find the Potter boy. Do not fail me!"

Snape sweated. Finding the brat would be a problem. Obviously, Peter had taken him somewhere before trying to bring him here. Telling his master that Draco had given him a task first would be like signing his and Draco's death warrant. Quickly leaving, he made his way back to the new place he'd found to hide from the Aurors. _'I can't seem to get a break,'_ he thought. _'Damn Potter! Damn Malfoy! Why did Potter have to interfere in his godson's life? Why did his godson have such a fixation on Greengrass?'_

* * *

><p>It was days later when a very tired Harry Potter arrived in London. As it turned out he had walked from King's Cross Station to just outside The Leaky Cauldron. Spying the pub, and needing something to eat, Harry entered; not knowing Muggles could not even see the place. In fact, he hadn't remembered the term Muggles or anything to do with magic.<p>

Tom, the bartender looked up and almost dropped the glass he was cleaning. "Mr. Potter! Everyone's been looking for you. Where…?"

Harry panicked and ran. _'No, I won't return to the Dursleys!'_ he thought. Winding his way through the crowds, he quickly lost himself in the bustle of mid-afternoon shopping traffic.

Tom cursed his luck. Harry had been right there and had scarpered as soon as he called his name. 'What in Merlin's name was going on?' he wondered. "Nob, hold the fort for a bit," he told his assistant. Going to the Floo, he called "Hogwarts, Headmistress**'** Office!" as he stuck his head in the Floo.

A moment later, McGonagall answered. "Tom, what is it?"

"It's Harry Potter. He just stuck his nose in the door and when I called to him, he ran!"

"Why would he do that? Did you see which way he ran?"

"No mum, he was too quick. He had a look of fear on his face," Tom replied.

"Well, at least he's alive, thank Merlin. I'll notify the Aurors and probably the Muggle police. If he's in London, we'll find him." McGonagall closed the connection and quickly Floo called Madam Bones. She would notify the Muggle police. After the brief conversation, she sent a house elf to Daphne, requesting her presence.

* * *

><p>Daphne had taken the news badly that Harry had been kidnapped. She'd raged and cried for hours before Madam Pomfrey had given her a calming potion and sleeping draught.<p>

She'd had nightmares for days and was hoping against odds that her husband was safe. Harry was a powerful wizard, after all.

A house elf had just popped in to her bedroom where she had ensconced herself since Harry's disappearance. "Mistress Daphne, Headmistress wants to see you in her office." The elf then popped out and Daphne was filled with hope again. Dressing quickly, she made her way to the Headmistress' office. Once she entered, she could tell there was news of Harry. "Have you found him? Where is he?" she demanded.

"Calm down, Mrs Potter. He's been sighted in London, but he ran off before anyone could do anything. We have the Aurors and Muggle police looking for him. At least we know he's alive and probably safe. Tom at the Leaky Cauldron saw him briefly, but for some reason, Mr Potter panicked."

"What? W-why would he run? Is Voldemort…?" she stuttered, unable to complete the question.

"We don't know. Do you have any idea where he would run to?"

"Well, maybe my parents, I don't think he'd return to the Dursleys."

A quick Floo call to the Greengrass Manor only served to alarm Theodore and Adriane. Then Daphne had an idea. "Dobby!" The excitable elf popped in, his ears flapping.

"Mistress Daphne called?"

Daphne knelt before the diminutive creature and asked: "Dobby, can you find Harry for us?"

Dobby's ears drooped. "Dobby is sorry, Mistress Daphne, Harry Potter Sir is not wanting to be found."

"Dobby," she said gently, "I miss my Harry; can you at least bring me to him?"

Dobby was torn. On the one hand, the Great Harry Potter didn't want to be found; on the other, Mistress Daphne needed to find him. What to do? In the end, his loyalty to Harry and his happiness won out and he took Daphne's hand and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Harry had wandered the streets of London, wondering where he could go. He had used the bit of money he had on him to purchase train tickets to London from Scotland. He'd found a few odd gold coins in his pocket when he awoke in Kincardine and managed to trade them for Pounds. He was surprised at how easy the trade was made and how much he received. The late afternoon sun had disappeared and the coldness of the early evening was starting to make him shiver. He'd need something warmer if he were to stay outdoors. The London winter was not as cold as it could be, but as he sat down on a park bench, he realised that he needed help. At that moment an odd thing happened. A loud pop caused him to turn around as a very pretty girl and a very odd creature appeared before him.<p>

"Harry!" Daphne cried, and rushed into his arms, weeping loudly. She was busy kissing him all over when Harry suddenly pushed her away.

"Wha…? Who are you?" he asked, completely bowled over by the sudden appearance.

Shock registered on Daphne's face, seeing her husband not recognising her.

"Harry?" she softly asked. "What's going on? It's me, Daphne. Don't you recognise me?"

"Daphne? Do I know you? I don't remember much. My head hurts when I try and remember."

Dobby was at a loss to understand what had happened to the Great Happy Potter Sir. He knew that he'd somehow failed him. "Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter Sir. Dobby didn't know…"

Daphne soothed the poor elf before he could bang his head on the nearby park bench. "It's okay, Dobby, we'll take care of him. Can you take us back to Hogwarts?"

Harry stood looking at the creature, completely flummoxed. "What is that, uh, Daphne?"

Harry didn't even recognise a house elf? This was worse than she thought. "That's your house elf, Harry, don't you know?"

"What's a house elf," Harry asked, surprised at appearance of the strange creature.

"Dobby can," the littlr fellow answered Daphne, "just hold Dobby's hands," he replied, holding out his hands to Harry and Daphne.

Harry reluctantly held out his hand and a second later felt as if he were being squeezed through a small hosepipe. He stumbled and fell to the stone floor of a distinctly odd room. As he stood up, with help from Daphne, he looked around. They were in a circular room with a large desk and several strange looking silver instruments. Examining the room further, yielded some basic facts. The walls were covered in portraits that seemed to be… moving? _'Now that's impossible,'_ he thought. There was one other person in the room. An older woman, dressed in robes with a severe look on her face. "Erm… Hello?" he uttered stupidly.

"Mr. Potter," she stated. "Where ever have you been?"

"Um… do I know you?" Harry replied, not quite sure how he'd gotten here.

The glare in McGonagall's face would send most people running. "Mr. Potter, don't play games with me! Where have you been?" she asked sternly.

Daphne shuddered as she figured it out. "Professor, I think he's been Obliviated. He doesn't even recognise me or Dobby."

"I'm sorry, um, Professor? I don't remember anything. I woke up a few days ago in Kincardine with a pounding headache. You're not going to send me back to the Dursleys are you?"

"The Dursleys? Good heavens, why would we do that? Your wife would have a fit!"

"M-my wife?" he asked in shock. "How… when did…? Who is she?"

This was worse than she thought. Minerva would have to ease him into this slowly.

"Daphne Potter is your wife, Harry," she said quietly.

Daphne had kept her hand entwined with Harry, and she squeezed it softly and gave him a shy smile.

That was too much for Harry and he promptly fainted.

"That went well," Minerva sighed. "He needs to see Madam Pomfrey." She pointed her wand at Harry and said, "Renervate."

…..


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Drama, Romance.

Time frame: mid 6th year and 7th year to end.

Ships: Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom

Characters: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom

A/N: This story is completely AU and the timeline does not follow canon.

Betas: Herman Tumbleweeds (Vern) and Grenouille (Mike)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Rehabilitation (part 1)<strong>

Snape was not happy. He had been babysitting a petulant Draco Malfoy for several months now and was growing tired of it. "Get it out of your head, Draco! Peter is dead! He can't help you and Potter has disappeared. My spies in Hogwarts say there's a full alert out for him."

"I don't give a damn about Potter!" he exploded. "I want Daphne,**!** I've always wanted Daphne. She belongs to me! Not Potter!"

"Draco," Snape warned. "The Dark Lord doesn't care what you want! Our job is to find Potter and bring him in. You'd best remember what the Dark Lord is capable of if his orders are not obeyed. Don't you remember what happened the last time you faced Potter? He almost killed you with one of my curses."

For a moment, Draco hesitated, remembering what happened to those who disobeyed their master, and with Potter. He shivered at the thought, but wouldn't give up the promise he made to himself. She would be his. He'd just have to wait for the right opportunity. "Alright**,** Severus, where do we start looking?"

"We'll start with his home, then we see if the Greengrasses have seen him."

"You think they'll tell you anything?" Draco asked in surprise.

"You'd be surprised what they'll say with a 'little persuasion'," Snape replied.

* * *

><p>Harry had been revived and taken to see Madam Pomfrey. The Medi-witch sighed in exasperation. "Well, what's he done now?"<p>

Harry gulped, realising that this woman had seen him in her hospital, more than once. "I-I'm fine, really. I don't remember much and I get these headaches when I try to remember, but honestly, I didn't do anything."

"Well, let's see if his magical core is up to snuff." She waved her wand over him, and Harry gasped in surprise.

"Magic? My uncle said there's no such thing as magic… is there?" he finished quietly when a strong glow started to surround him.

"Mr Potter, what nonsense are you spouting? Of course there's magic. Why do you think you're here?"

This was worse than McGonagall and Daphne feared. Not to know about magic? He'd been magical all his life and had known about magic since he was eleven.

"Erm, I don't even know how I got here. One moment I was in London and the next I'm here. I'm sure I must be dreaming."

Daphne couldn't take it anymore. "Harry!" she cried, tears rolling down her face. "Y-you're a wizard. We're married. We've been married since August. And we're going to have a baby very soon."

"What?" he gasped, finally noticing that his 'wife' was very pregnant. "I-I'm going to be a father?" he whispered, with the beginnings of a smile. "W-what year is it?"

"What king of a question is that?" Daphne asked, perplexed.

"Because the last thing I remember is being almost eleven and wondering why my uncle was destroying letters obviously addressed to me! Now I can see I'm not eleven, so just how old am I?"

"That was seven years ago, Harry, you're seventeen, actually seventeen and a half," Daphne responded quietly.

Madam Pomfrey had finished her diagnosis and frowned. "Mr Potter, your magical core is fine. Apparently your loss of memory is due to magical Obliviation. In other words, someone has erased your memory."

"They can do that?" Harry wondered. "Can I get it back? Please tell me that I can get it back," he wailed.

Daphne smiled the first true smile she'd had in a week. "Yes Harry, we're going to have a baby. Madam Pomfrey," Daphne asked, "I had my memory selectively erased and got it back. Can you restore his Memory?

"No, that's a very tricky thing to do. I can refer you to someone that might be able to do it though," she replied.

"The person that restored my memory should be able to do it," Daphne stated confidently. "I'll have to contact my father, he knows someone."

Poppy Pomfrey was uncertain. "It could be very dangerous. He could wind up in a vegetative state very easily. I'd want to be very certain, before I release Mr Potter into someone else's care."

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked hesitantly. "I've lost seven years of my life. I'd like it back. Daphne says she knows someone that can do that. I want to take that chance. Seven years of life is something I'd rather not lose."

"Are you really sure you want to remember all of it, Harry?" Poppy teased. "There are some pretty scary things that happened…"

"You're not helping," Daphne scowled.

"Fine, but I need to oversee this," Poppy replied.

Minerva interrupted. "I need to call off the manhunt. I'll see you two later." She then left to notify Amelia Bones and the rest of the Order.

The door to the hospital wing opened and Hermione cautiously stuck her head in. "Harry?" she asked tentatively. When she spotted him, she stormed in and wrapped him in one of her patented hugs, tears rolling down her face. "Harry James Potter! Where have you been? We've all been worried sick about you." She then looked at the startled look on his face and stood back. "Harry?" she repeated. "What happened?"

"Do I know you**,** too?" Harry replied, with a confused look on his face.

"What?" she returned, just as confused.

"Hermione, Harry's been Obliviated back to an eleven year old," Daphne gently told her best friend.

"NO! Who would do such an evil thing?"

"Harry, this is your best friend, Hermione Jane Granger. You've known her since first year. Hermione, where's Neville?" Daphne asked.

As if on cue, Neville stepped into the wing. "Rumour has been circulating that someone had seen you. Hi, Harry, where've you been?"

"Harry, this is my fiancé Neville Longbottom," Hermione introduced.

"Cut the joking Hermione, Harry already knows that… doesn't he?" Neville looked doubtful, seeing the puzzled look on Harry's face. "You don't look like you remember me… that hurts, you know."

"Neville, Harry doesn't remember anything for the past six and a half years," Daphne sobbed. "Somebody Obliviated him quite thoroughly."

"But… but that means… Harry, you do know you're one of the most powerful wizards here, don't you?"

"Neville, until a few minutes ago, I had no idea there was such a thing as magic. How can I be a powerful wizard? I'm just Harry; Harry with no friends, at least until now."

"I want my Harry back!" Daphne stated forcefully. "I need to borrow Hedwig."

"Who's Hedwig? Another friend I don't remember?"

Fresh tears broke out on his wife's face as she hugged him close and kissed him thoroughly. "We'll get you back, husband; I promise! I need to go, sweetie, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Harry was feeling lost. This was all too much for him: a wife, a baby on the way, magic, friends, this place - a school apparently, wherever he was. "I think I need to lie down. This is all so confusing."

"Mr Potter, I'm going to release you into the custody of your wife as soon as she gets back. You need to rest in your own bed. I'll see you again in the morning," Madam Pomfrey told the troubled teen.

Minutes later, Daphne returned. "I've notified Daddy, he'll know what to do. Can I take him to our dorm, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Of course dear,**.** Make sure he sleeps, he's exhausted and has had a very severe shock. I want him back here tomorrow morning. I'd normally keep him here for observation, but he needs someone who cares for him tonight. By the by, how's the baby acting?"

"She or he is kicking up a storm. I probably won't get much sleep tonight anyway, but I need my husband by me."

"I could tell you, you know," Poppy teased.

"You know we both want to be surprised," Daphne replied.

"Very well, off with you then. And make sure he sleeps!"

"Yes ma'am," she answered, leading Harry back to their dorm. "I'll see you both later," she bid Hermione and Neville goodnight as they parted in the Head's common room.

"Um, Hermione, shall we?" the shy Gryffindor asked, a little uncertain.

"Come on you big lug, I need my brilliant bed warmer tonight," she said, leading a smiling Neville up to her room. Happy sounds could soon be heard from her room.

* * *

><p>Daphne awoke the next morning cuddled up with Harry at her back. She scooted closer, pulling his arm around her, settling it over her breast. Harry latched on, unconsciously kneading it in his sleep. Daphne smiled, some things were never truly forgotten.<p>

They'd had a very awkward conversation last night, with Harry apologising for not remembering anything. Daphne understood and although she was glad to get him back, she was hurt that everything that they had between them was gone; at least from Harry's point of view. He was too exhausted to continue their talk so she guided him to bed and settled down beside him. He was asleep in minutes.

Daphne was hoping that Hedwig would be back soon with an answer from her father. She smiled as she felt the first stirrings from Harry. Evidently he was enjoying a nice dream as evidenced by a low moan and a hard protuberance poking her bum. She giggled. This was typical Harry in the morning and she'd enjoyed teasing him about it when he finally awoke. This morning, however, he awoke with a start and practically flew out of bed, blushing furiously, barely noticing he was naked.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry!" he stuttered. "I-I…" He tried to hide his erection, which was rapidly diminishing, behind his hands.

"It's okay, Harry. This is normal for you and I don't mind. We'll get you sorted properly soon. Meanwhile, why don't you take a shower? I dare say you need one."

She guided him to the shower and decided not to join him as she usually did. He was still an eleven-year old boy in his own mind and she didn't want to push him too hard so soon. _'Merlin, I hope he regains his memories soon.'_

"Dobby!" she called.

The excitable elf popped in and bowed. "What can Dobby do for Mistress Daphne today?"

"Can you get us a nice breakfast? You know what we like, maybe some extra toast and jam, please."

Dobby popped away and was back in minutes with a tray full of poached eggs and bacon with a small mountain of toast.

"Thank you Dobby, I think we'll be okay for today. Harry has had a rough week, he's lost his memory."

"Master Harry has forgotten about Dobby?" the elf asked, tears leaking from his oversized eyes.

"Yes, Dobby, He was kidnapped and Obliviated. We're hoping to restore his memory soon."

After Dobby left, a much-subdued Harry awkwardly made his way back into their bedroom. "Um, Daphne," he started. "I know we're married, but everything is hazy now. I think I had some odd dreams last night, but I don't know what's real and what is dream."

Daphne smiled at this. This was good news. This was how she had felt after being Obliviated. "That's a good sign, Harry. At least something positive is happening. This is how I felt when it happened to me."

"You mentioned last night it happened to you too. When; who did it?"

"Earlier this year. I think the two incidents are somehow connected. We don't know who, but I suspect Draco Malfoy was somehow involved."

"All these names. My head hurts when I try to remember, but I think that name almost sounds familiar."

"Well, it should! He's an evil little git that fled when the Headmaster was killed," she replied. "Relax, Harry. It'll all come back. Eat, then we have to see Madam Pomfrey."

"By the way, who is Hedwig?" Harry quizzed. "The name sounds very familiar, but I can't place it."

Daphne sighed; it was going to be a long day. "She's your Familiar, Harry. She's a Snowy Owl, and a beautiful one at that. You use her for the post."

"I use an owl to post letters? Now that seems strange. Why wouldn't I use the regular Post?"

"We don't use the regular Post in our world, Harry. They can't find us. To Muggles, we don't exist. I sent Hedwig to my father last night with a letter to see if we can get Mr Croaker to restore your memory. He works as an Unspeakable."

Now, Harry was confused. "If he can't speak, how can he help?"

"Unspeakable, Harry, it's a term we use for a department in the Ministry that is secret. No one really knows what they do. Mr Croaker is a family friend."

When they'd finished eating, they made their way down to the Head's Common Room.

"This is nice. I never noticed last night. It seems a bit small for a school though," Harry mused.

"This is the Head Boy and Head Girl's dormitory. You and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. You'll get used to it."

"Wow, so it's just the three of us in here?"

"Yes, although I suspect we've added a fourth. Neville has spent a fair amount of time with Hermione."

At that, a very tousled headed Neville wandered down from the Head Girl's suite. "Hi, Harry, Daphne. Feeling better this morning?"

"Hi, Neville, thanks, a bit better but it's really confusing."

"Hi, Nev," Daphne greeted. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's having a bit of a lie in. I left her sleeping," he grinned.

"NEV! Get back up here!" came a call from Hermione's room.

"Uh oh! I don't like the sounds of that," Neville sighed.

Daphne chuckled, knowing that Hermione wasn't finished with her fiancé just yet.

Harry just looked bewildered as Neville hurried back.

Soon, happy sounds and moans were heard before a quick silencing spell was evidently cast.

"She's really changed since Neville courted her. Miss Bookworm has become quite… ah, 'passionate' about other things," Daphne smirked.

Harry blushed, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Come on, Husband. We need to see Madam Pomfrey."

She led him out of the dormitory and up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was waiting and immediately had him sit on a bed while she examined him.

"Well Mr. Potter, it seems that you're recovering quite nicely. Any headaches?"

"Yes, I still get a headache when I try and remember.

"He did remember a few things, Madam Pomfrey," Daphne interjected.

"Well, the headaches are a problem. I'm loath to give you anything for them, since they seem to be…" she stopped and waved her wand at his head again. "That's odd, I should have noticed that. There's a bit of a spell block that's attached to your scar. That's recent; I've been concerned about that scar for years but it's never seemed to be connected to a spell before."

She prodded and waved her wand in a complicated manner, muttering spells until finally a black tar like substance oozed out of his scar. Harry screamed and passed out. The black substance coalesced into a smoky shape, rising from Harry's body and a piercing scream emitted from it and suddenly dispersed.

"What did you do?" Daphne gasped. "Harry!" Bright red blood was seeping from his scar, as he lay motionless on the bed.

"Mrs Potter, move away so I can examine him!" Poppy said forcefully.

She tried unsuccessfully to revive him, and after further tests, was at a loss to say what had happened. The scar had stopped bleeding and she cast a healing charm on it. "He seems to be in a coma. Whatever was attached to his scar seems to have fled. Do you know anything about that?"

"I'm not sure, I think it was a part of Voldemort, but we didn't know for sure," she replied shakily. "Will he… awake?" she added softly, afraid what the Medi-witch might say.

"Please don't tell me that was a soul anchor! Please! That boy has lived through so much. I don't have an answer for you Mrs Potter."

"I-I… that is, we think that Voldemort created Horcruxes, Madam Pomfrey. We think that may have been one," she sobbed.

Poppy gasped. "NO! He wouldn't have! That's depraved! Who else knows about this?"

"Only Professor Dumbledore knew, as far as we know," she answered, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, this is bad; very bad. I'll have to alert Minerva," she mumbled to herself. "Mrs Potter, Daphne," she softened. "I think the worst is over, but I don't know when he'll awaken," _'or if,'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord, felt a sudden… loss. He couldn't quite describe it, but it bothered him. As if a part of him had died. He shivered at the thought. His Horcruxes were safe, weren't they? He'd have to make sure.<p>

…..


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Drama, Romance.

Time frame: mid 6th year and 7th year to end.

Ships: Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom

Characters: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom

A/N: This story is completely AU and the timeline does not follow canon.

Betas: Herman Tumbleweeds (Vern) and Grenouille (Mike)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Rehabilitation (part 2)<strong>

A week passed with Harry still in a coma. Daphne was getting frantic and visited him as often as she could, staying until Madam Pomfrey kicked her out at curfew Hedwig had returned with a note to meet her father as soon as possible and Daphne felt a glimmer of hope.

One evening, a week and a half after he returned, a groan announced the return to consciousness of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Daphne was there when his eyes opened and she reached out to hug him, when he suddenly sat up and screamed. The scream was primeval(, and unearthly(, as he clutched ineffectually at the air.

"Harry, it's alright! I'm here; calm down." Daphne had never seen Harry act like this and it scared her.

"Voldemort! He knows!" Harry yelled, almost incoherent with fear. His eyes glazed and his face twisted in a rictus of horror, as if a vicious animal had attacked him.

Daphne shuddered and then considered: Harry had said Voldemort. That at least had broken through his memory charm. It was a start, maybe he remembered more. She smiled at that and then the words hit her. He knew… what? The only thing Daphne could figure was that Voldemort knew something had disturbed his Horcruxes. But how would he know that, unless… The scar, Harry's scar was no longer a Horcrux! The thought left her giddy with happiness, but in the next moment, she realised the full import. He knew! And he would check them all to see if they were still hidden. A feeling of dread came over her.

"Shh, Love, what do you mean, he knows?" she asked, holding his hand tightly.

Harry's eyes cleared and he looked at her blankly, fear still present on his face. "I-I… um… Voldemort knows…" but it was all fading quickly and he couldn't remember. His head pounded painfully as he tried to remember. Harry held his head in his hands until Daphne started rubbing his back soothingly. "I don't remember," he whispered quietly.

"How do you feel, Harry?" she asked anxiously.

Madam Pomfrey had appeared beside him and was running her wand over him, muttering quietly.

"Like someone had crushed my head," he answered painfully.

"Mr Potter, you need to drink this and lie down," Poppy urged him, holding an evil looking potion in front of him.

Unthinking, he quickly chugged it down, immediately regretting it. He sputtered and gagged, making a sour face. "That was disgusting! What was that?"

Poppy smiled. "That will ease the headache, Mr Potter. I have another one that isn't so bad to help you regain your strength." And she handed him another potion, this time a light pink colour.

Eyeing it suspiciously, he smelled it and when it didn't seem to have an odour; he gulped that one too. Steam poured out of his ears and nose, as he fought to breathe properly. "That one was almost as bad," he grimaced.

"It's only a Pepper-Up potion. You've had them before."

"You say," he ground out, seeing bright spots in his vision. "Not that I ever remember!"

"Come, come, Mr Potter, you'll be as good as new by tomorrow. Your wife tells me that her father has arranged for you to see a friend that should be able to recover your memory.

"That would be nice," he said, sarcastically. "I hope it's not as painful as this damn headache."

"The headache should be gone in a few minutes. You should rest now."

Harry was more than ready to comply, but his stomach gave a loud growl at that moment.

"I think he's hungry, Madam Pomfrey," Daphne smirked.

"I should think so, but I don't want you to eat too much. I have a nice meal prepared especially for when you awoke."

He was asleep in minutes with Daphne still holding his hand.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Daphne rushed up to the Hospital Wing, only to find Harry gone. Not seeing Madam Pomfrey, she wondered what had happened.<p>

"Mrs Potter!" Madam Pomfrey had just re-entered the wing. "Where is Mr Potter? I haven't released him yet."

"He's not here? I was just coming to collect him." Now she was worried again. This was so unlike her husband that she didn't know what to make of it.

A groan from the loo alerted them to the obvious. "Oh!" they both replied at once.

When Harry emerged, he looked pale and stretched thin. His eyes were shadowed, showing little sign of the fierce passion usually burning in them. Instead, they were a dull green, almost lifeless. A smell of sickness pervaded the air around him and Daphne recoiled at the look on his face.

"I don't feel well," he told them. "I'm sorry, I-I had an accident in the loo. Best not go in there right now; it's a right sorry mess."

Madam Pomfrey huffed and went to investigate.

Daphne cast a freshening charm at Harry, and he brightened at once. "That's better,**;** now tell me what happened between when I left last night and now."

"Well, I woke up this morning feeling out of sorts and then tried to remember what had happened. That's when the headache started again and the more I tried to remember, the worse it got until I keeled over. I managed to make it to the loo and, well, it's not pretty."

Madam Pomfrey had returned after cleaning up. "Mr Potter, try not to think too much about what happened. You're obviously reacting poorly to the memory spell that was placed on you. Now let me look at that scar once again."

She waved her diagnostic wand over his scar, and found it had started to heal nicely. He would always have a mark, but now it was just a scar. There did seem to be something else though. "Mr. Potter, do you feel any different?"

"How do you mean, Madame Pomfrey? I still feel queasy, but it's getting better."

"No; how does your scar feel? In your mind, if that makes any sense."

"Um, I'm not sure, light headed, I guess, as if something is missing that I've always had before."

Poppy smiled. "Thank Merlin! I think the connection is finally gone. Albus always told me that you were somehow connected to Voldemort. Now, it seems, you're not."

"Voldemort, why does that name seem familiar?" he replied.

"Don't think about it Love," Daphne reminded him. "We'll get you sorted out soon."

Harry blinked, finally remembering that this gorgeous girl was his wife and would soon deliver their child. He blushed a deep red as he glanced at his very pregnant wife, at the thought of how that had come about. In his mind, he was still eleven and shouldn't even be thinking along those lines.

Daphne, realising what he must be thinking, decided to tease him a bit. "Husband of mine, father of our child; come here. I want you to feel the life within me."

Harry blanched, but did as she asked. She guided his hand to her abdomen, under her robe and Harry felt a bit of a kick. Daphne winced as the new life within her decided to assert itself. "Ow. Little devil loves to kick," she whispered. "Come, Harry, we need to talk."

Leading him back to the Head's dorm, Daphne ushered him up to their bedroom.

"Harry, Daphne," Hermione called. "How is he, Daphne?"

"He'll be fine once he gets his memories back," she replied. She guided Harry to bed and told him to rest and that she'd be up shortly.

Daphne had told Hermione about the scar and what had happened.

Hermione had theorized that Harry's Horcrux started to separate when Peter splinched himself; Madam Pomfrey finished the separation.

"I wonder what else happened though. When Harry awoke last night, he screamed that Voldemort knew. I assume he meant the destruction of the Horcrux. We have to find the remaining ones," Daphne said quietly.

Returning to her husband, she led Harry down to the kitchens, where the house elves made them a sumptuous breakfast. Harry would not be ready to greet the rest of the school just yet.

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord had checked his hiding places, at least the ones he could still reach and discovered, much to his anger and horror that three were missing. The one he'd entrusted to Lucius Malfoy had been carelessly given to a pureblood girl and Harry Potter had evidently destroyed it in his second year, along with his precious Basilisk. For that, he'd Crucioed Lucius within an inch of his sanity. The Gaunt Ring was missing from its hiding place and Snape had told him that he suspected Dumbledore had removed it. Slytherin's Locket was likewise missing and he had no idea where it was, but he feared the worst. The Diadem was out of reach inside Hogwarts and Hufflepuff's cup was safe in Gringotts. Nagini was by his side, so that one was also safe. Potter, however, was another story. He could no longer feel the connection to the brat. That meant he only had three Horcruxes left, perhaps a fourth. Still enough, but if someone were hunting them, worse, discovered his secret; he could easily lose the insurance he had to remain immortal. He shivered at the thought, as if someone had just walked across his grave. <em>'Someone knows!'<em> he thought.

* * *

><p>Saturday had arrived and the Potters had arranged to meet her father at Greengrass Manor. Harry had forgotten how to Apparate, so the Headmistress allowed them to use her Floo.<p>

Theodore and Adriane were waiting as the two teenagers exited the Floo. Harry stumbled, falling flat on his face, wondering how he was talked into stepping into a fireplace with green flames. Of course, Daphne hadn't really given him much choice as she literally forced him to step through before her. Daphne was close behind him and almost caught him when he fell.

"Honestly, Harry, you have travelled by Floo before! Even if you don't remember, you never had this much trouble landing," Daphne smirked, before helping her husband to his feet.

Harry just scowled as she cleaned the soot from his clothes.

"Welcome home, Harry, Daphne," Adriane smiled tightly. She knew this would be awkward, from the letter Daphne had written.

"Mum, Dad, Harry has had a bit of a setback since my letter to you. He's been unconscious for a week and a half and is only now starting to recover. Daddy, is Mr Croaker here yet?"

"He should be arriving for lunch, dear. What happened to Harry?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not sure I can tell you until Harry's memory is restored. He was in a coma all that time after Madam Pomfrey examined him. It's painful if he tries to remember things, so we'll just have to wait a bit. I hope Mr Croaker can help him," she replied fervently.

Harry felt weird. His wife and parents were trying to put him at ease, but it wasn't working. He had no memory of Daphne's parents, even though they'd assured him that they were happy he was there. Daphne held on to him tightly, but he could feel the nervousness in her, as if she was unsure he would recover.

Conversation was a bit stilted until finally it was time for lunch. The Floo flared as Algernon Croaker stepped out and dusted himself off. The tall unspeakable was dressed in his usual grey robe and hood with no markings and looked perfectly anonymous. To complete the look, he looked rather ordinary, someone you wouldn't even notice, even in a small group. After the greetings, Algernon approached Harry.

"Ah, Mr Potter, we meet again. I understand you have a bit of a memory problem."

"Er, yes, I can't remember anything of the past, um… seven years."

Croaker blinked. The boy couldn't remember anything? Impossible! If he'd been Obliviated that thoroughly, he should be in a vegetative state. Clearly that wasn't the case.

"What do you remember, Mr Potter?"

"WAIT!" Daphne almost shouted. "Mr Croaker, you mustn't ask him that. It causes him pain when he tries."

"Excuse me?"

"He's been in a coma for ten days after Madam Pomfrey healed his scar. We found out his scar connected to Voldemort and was um… a Horcrux. Every time he tries to remember his past, his head hurts and he almost blacks out. Please, don't ask him to remember until you've restored his memory. We think the Obliviation somehow connected to his scar and produced a further complication."

"Remarkable! A Horcrux, you say! Well, that changes everything. This cannot be kept secret for very long. Someone is bound to find out."

"I'm afraid Voldemort has already found out, sir," Harry replied. "When I awoke, I somehow knew that he knew."

"Oh dear, that won't be good. So, Mr Potter, I think it best to get started, although we should have lunch first, since this could take quite some time."

Adriane called Trixie to get the lunch started. A moment later the diminutive House Elf informed them that lunch was ready in the family dining room.

Small talk ended when the wards notified them of an unexpected visitor.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy had been to the Greengrass Estate before but found it unaccountably difficult to remember where it was. They'd Apparated to a spot nearby, but couldn't find the place. "Damn, they must have placed it under the Fidelius Charm," Severus cursed. "Draco, the only way we'll find this is if we stumble across it. Be aware that the wards may be active and will notify them. I don't like this, but the Greengrasses are our only hope of luring the Potter brat out of the school."<p>

So started the slow process of searching the area. Two days later, they had criss-crossed an area of almost a square kilometre, with no sign of the manor. They started a new search pattern the next day, in the opposite direction. Draco was finally the one to activate the wards. Although he couldn't see the manor, he could feel the wards.

"Severus," he hissed. "I think I've found it. I can't see it, but I can feel the magic of the wards."

"Careful Draco, chances are you've set off the wards. Move away until you don't feel the magic."

Draco moved a few feet, unfortunately in the wrong direction and immediately felt the full power of the very aggressive wards. He screamed as a bolt of blue energy struck him, throwing him twenty meters back into a very solid oak tree.

Severus gaped at the twitching body of his godson. Draco had survived, but only just. He grabbed the boy and Apparated away, hoping that The Dark Lord would be able to save him. _'What the fuck?'_ he thought. _'Those were not standard wards. Whose idea was it to put those up?'_

* * *

><p>Ted had jumped up at the first sign of the wards being activated and reaching for the ward control, ramped up the wards to full power, aggressive mode. "Whoever that is, is in for a nasty surprise," he said tightly. "Everyone stay alert, if anything breaks through, head for the basement. We have a safe room that is virtually impenetrable."<p>

Harry wondered what was going on as he felt tightness in his chest, a sort of swirling uneasiness that Daphne quickly explained was the defensive magic of the estate.

When nothing else happened after fifteen minutes, they began to relax.

"I think it's safe. The wards are returning to normal," Ted informed them. "Thanks**,** Harry**,** for warning us. I had the Goblins setup the most restrictive wards they had. It looks like it paid off. I wonder who it was? In any case, they carried the Dark Mark. The ward control would not have acted that strongly otherwise."

Croaker looked bemused. "Goblin wards. I'm impressed. Well, let's get on with it then. Mr Potter, if you'll accompany me to the lounge, we'll get started. Ted, Adriane, Daphne, I'll need you to be elsewhere while I do this. It looks like it'll take some time. I've never encountered quite this problem before. I'll need quiet with no disturbance for several hours. I'll let you know when we're done."

Theodore motioned for his wife and daughter to accompany him to another part of the manor.

After the door was locked and silenced, Croaker bade Harry to lie down and relax.

* * *

><p>Voldemort was enraged. "So, the Greengrasses have warded their property; foolish, very foolish of them. They will die, just as soon as I'm finished with them. Severus, did you find the Potter brat yet?"<p>

"No, My Lord. The Greengrasses were going to be my tool to lure Potter out of school. Will young Malfoy live?" he ventured.

"Fool of a boy," The Dark Lord hissed. "Just as stupid as his father. Lucius, at least was able to fill my coffers, but the boy is worthless. The only reason he's still alive, is I still may have a use for him. Severus, I want you to lead a team back to Greengrass Manor. We'll take down those wards and capture the parents. Take them alive, but I don't care what else you do to them."

"Yes, My Lord. How many can I take? I sense the wards are powerful."

"Ten should be enough, Take Bella, she's very useful in torturing those who defy me."

* * *

><p>Daphne had been wringing her hands with worry, waiting for her beloved's memory to be restored, hoping that there would be no long-term damage. The longer it took, the more she worried. The tension in the Greengrass household was palpable, and tempers were starting to fray. Croaker and Harry had been sequestered for five hours now and night was rapidly approaching.<p>

Finally, the lounge room door opened and an exhausted Algernon Croaker emerged. "It was a struggle, but he's fine now. He's calling for Daphne."

That was all Daphne needed as she practically flew through the door and into Harry's waiting arms. "Harry!" she sobbed. "Are you…? Do you…?"

"Sweetheart, I remember," he said softly, as he wrapped his wife in a loving embrace.

She kissed him everywhere she could reach, and he smiled at her eagerness. Tears of joy ran down her face and Harry kissed them away, happy to have his wife back again.

It was a joyful dinner that the assembled family and friend had that evening. Croaker admitted that he was working by instinct more than anything else when he restored Harry's memory.

"So, Mrs Potter, when are you due?"

"Soon," she replied.

…..


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Drama, Romance.

Time frame: mid 6th year and 7th year to end.

Ships: Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom

Characters: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom

A/N: This story is completely AU and the timeline does not follow canon.

Betas: Herman Tumbleweeds (Vern) and Grenouille (Mike)

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Attack &amp; Response<p>

The rest of the afternoon was spent bringing everyone up to date on what had happened. Harry's memory still had a few gaps in it, but mostly from the early years at Hogwarts. His scar was almost healed, although he still felt a twinge now and then.

Adriane and Theodore watched as Daphne led Harry back to their room that evening. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Adriane asked her husband.

"He's a remarkable young man," Ted replied. "Daphne will take care of him and he'll take care of Daphne."

"I'd hate to lose him now, dear. He's been wonderful for Daphne. She was never this caring until Harry came into her life."

Harry and Daphne had settled down for the night, cuddled into each other. It had been a tiring day and Harry was soon asleep, with Daphne soon following.

Croaker was about to leave when a sharp ringing was heard throughout the manor.

"The wards!" Ted exclaimed. "Someone is attacking the wards!"

Croaker smiled. "I think that someone is about to get a nasty surprise. Goblin wards, and especially these Goblin wards, will kill anyone foolish enough to get closer than a hundred metres. A strong warning will be sent first and then the serious wards will activate."

Ted grinned with relief. He'd had the Goblins set up the most restrictive wards possible. Harry had insisted on paying for them, since he was the one that Voldemort was really after.

The first sign of trouble for the attacking force came when a bright flash proved to be the vaporisation of a careless Death Eater just as he turned his back to tell others all was clear, he took one step back and was incinerated while crossing the ward line. No sound, no warning, just instant incineration. Snape gaped at the pile of ash that had been Jugson. A short distance away, another bright flash and Antonin Dolohov joined Jugson in death.

"Fall back!" Snape commanded. "We'll have to bring the wards down from a safe distance." Severus was now rethinking his commitment to the Dark Lord in light of what he'd just observed. Obviously the Greengrasses were well prepared.

A booming voice startled the Death Eaters. "YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! THE NEXT PERSON TO ATTACK WILL NOT BE SO LUCKY TO DIE A QUICK DEATH!"

Death Eaters were used to easy kills and were a bit unnerved at the sudden destruction of two of their own. Nevertheless, after retreating what was assumed to be a safe distance, they began casting ward breaker spells. Four more died a very painful death when their curses were reflected back to them. One curse shot back perfectly, traveling through the man's wand and up his arm, before blowing out through his head. A fountain of dark blood poured from his neck, splashing his nearest companion, conducting the curse through his body as well. Two more died when the aggressive wards sparked and a blue chain of lightning shot through them and grounded to the earth, leaving two large craters.

Snape had now lost eight of the dozen Death Eaters he had brought with him. Deciding to retreat rather than lose more of his troops, he commanded them to move a half mile away. "I need more people, a LOT more people," he cursed. "The Dark Lord will not be happy. This raid has been a disaster!"

Calling the remaining people around him, he took stock of who was left: Bellatrix, Thorfin, and the two Lestrange brothers. Not good. "Thorfin! Return to the Dark Lord and advise him we need more people." Severus knew he was probably sending the man to his death. Voldemort was not known to accept failure well. It would take a very large force and the Dark Lord himself to break these wards. "Fall back another mile."

Inside the Greengrass Manor, Croaker chuckled to himself. "No further activity,. I expect they've taken the 'hint'."

Theodore and Adriana sighed with relief. The wards had gotten their first real test and had come through brilliantly. Ted went to the ward monitors to check for damage and smiled when the monitors showed no damage and eight intruders killed. There was a pair of sizeable craters at the extremity of the wards that hadn't been there before, so he supposed someone had met a nasty end.

Daphne, aroused from sleep by the ward alarm, slipped out of bed and carefully crept downstairs. Everything seemed normal, with her parents and their friend smiling unconcernedly. Slipping back up to bed, she cuddled back into Harry's arms. She'd ask what happened in the morning. Harry's arms automatically wrapped around her, pulling her close.

"Whazat?" he murmured, but didn't fully awake.

"Hush, nothing to worry about love," she whispered.

…

The next day, Adriane and Ted told them about the wards activating and the death of eight intruders. No further disturbance had been noted and a quick check outside by their house elf found no sign of anyone. A few piles of ash and two large craters were the only signs of anything out of the ordinary. Harry and Daphne shuddered at the thought of what the active wards had done, but both were happy that the goblins had been thorough.

Croaker decided to stay a bit longer in case any other unwanted visitors showed up. They all knew that Voldemort would be furious and would personally attack the wards.

Harry, however, had a bad feeling. If Voldemort himself attacked, the wards might not be enough. He proposed a new idea: put the house under the Fidelius charm. He would sleep better and he himself would be the secret keeper.

"It'll put a bit of a crimp in our social life, Harry," Ted reminded him. "Adriane usually entertains at least once a week. She'll be isolated from her friends; I don't like it, but her safety is more important."

After much discussion, Theodore accepted and Croaker cast the spell. After giving the secret to the family, they relaxed for the rest of the day. Daphne guided her husband back to their bedroom for some much needed cuddling. Her hormones were all over the place lately and with the baby due soon, she was in need of all the cuddling and attention Harry could give her.

…

The Dark Lord was furious at the loss of more of his men. Snape fidgeted nervously as he enumerated the losses. "My Lord, I think the goblins have provided the active wards to the Greengrass manor. I don't think..."

"Fool! That's right, you don't think!" Voldemort roared. "Crucio!"

Severus writhed in pain for several minutes before The Dark Lord removed the curse. Shakily Snape bowed and suggested a full attack, vowing to take down the wards.

"Enough! Let them think that we have decided to abandon the attack. A week or two, their guard will be down and I'll bring down the wards myself. I have a few surprises for them. After the wards are down, they'll make a nice bargaining chip for the brat." 'A small army of Inferi should be sufficient,' he thought to himself. 'And I know just where to find them.' A sadistic smile brought a shiver to Severus' body.

…

Two days later, Harry was well enough to return to school and, not wanting to subject Daphne to Apparation, they took the Floo to Hogsmeade and Minerva provided a carriage back to the castle. Fortunately, no-one except the Headmistress knew when they were returning, so the trip was uneventful.

The rest of the week, Harry attended classes and brought notes to Daphne after class. His wife was now too heavy with child to make it to class and spent her days in their dorm.

…

Hermione and Neville were inseparable now. Neville practically lived in the Head Girls' room at night. Silencing charms had taken care of their nightly activities, although Hermione usually walked a little funny most mornings. A huge smile on the couple's faces told most of the story. Neville was usually distracted until late morning and even Hermione seemed unable to fully concentrate on her homework.

Luna had distracted Ron enough that he had finally accepted Hermione and Neville as a couple. Of course Luna was happy that Ron was finally paying attention to her. She had even managed to curtail his gross eating habits (wonder of wonders), and had enticed him into teaching her some of her next year's classes. Ron, finally clued in to Luna's charms, had willingly taught her what he had learned. He had buckled down now that Luna was rewarding him for getting his homework done. Snogging had become his favourite pastime and Luna made sure to keep her boyfriend happy. The attempt by Lavender Brown to steal him was met with an all-out 'catfight' that left the Gryffindor girl with a new respect for the quirky Ravenclaw. Ron, initially amused, was soon in awe of his girlfriend and the sheer tenacity and viciousness she displayed for her rival.

"You will NOT try and steal my boyfriend or you will spend a very long time in the hospital wing," Luna warned after she'd thoroughly trounced the still shaking Lavender.

"S-sorry Luna," Lavender apologised. She retreated to her dorm room to assess the damage and heal the bruises, cuts and scrapes Luna had given her. There was an ugly set of teeth marks on one arm that had drawn blood and would leave a scar. Luna, it seemed, was very possessive and Lavender decided Ron was not worth the trouble.

Luna faced her boyfriend with a glare that sent shivers down his back. "Ron," she said quietly, danger in her voice. "You are mine! Make sure you remember it. I've invested a lot of time in you and I will not let a slut like Lavender sink her painted claws into you."

"Y-yes dear," Ron gulped. He didn't like the fire in her eyes when it was directed at him like that.

"Now that that's settled, I'd like some time alone with my boyfriend," she purred her voice full of promises.

…

The seventh year Slytherin students were a divided lot. Some wanted to align themselves with The Dark Lord, but were very careful who they talked to. Parkinson and Bulstrode could be seen whispering together along with Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini preferred to remain neutral, although Tracey kept her ears and eyes open for any sign of trouble. The younger years sensed trouble was brewing, but wisely decided to stay out of it, except Astoria Greengrass. Seeing Tracey watching the wannabe Death Eaters, she approached her with a plan.

…..


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Drama, Romance.

Time frame: mid 6th year and 7th year to end.

Ships: Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom

Characters: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom

A/N: This story is completely AU and the timeline does not follow canon.

Betas: Herman Tumbleweeds (Vern) and Grenouille (Mike)

* * *

><p>AN: a short chapter for those who have waited a long time.

**Chapter 15: The Hunt**

Astoria Greengrass had followed several of her Slytherin housemates and had some idea that a plan was taking shape when she overheard Pansy and Millicent talking in an empty classroom one evening. Pansy was furious that Draco had left her behind, but Millie was almost as mad that Nott was trying to assume leadership of the Slytherins.

"Theodore Nott is stupid," she reiterated. "I know he obliviated Daphne for Draco, but he botched the job. If Potter ever hears about that, his life won't be worth a Knut. Now he wants to take care of Draco's unfinished business, whatever that is."

Pansy gasped. "He obliviated Daphne? He doesn't know that spell well enough for it to be permanent. He is stupid! Potter will make mincemeat out of him."

Astoria had barely held herself from gasping when she heard that. Harry would need to know. _'That idiot,'_ she thought. _'He's so dead. Harry will destroy him, there won't be enough left of him to fill a shoebox.'_ Choosing to listen a bit longer, she was almost caught when she heard the two witches approach the door. She ran and was just turning the corner in the corridor when Pansy exited the classroom. Pansy caught a glimpse of movement and cursed. "Damn, I think someone heard. I knew we should have put silencing charms on the door. Quickly, maybe we can see who it is!"

The pair ran in the direction that Astoria disappeared and caught sight of a slight girl as she disappeared around another corner.

Astoria was afraid, she knew she'd been spotted, but didn't know if she'd been recognised. Puffing, she ran as hard as she could, down staircases and through corridors until she spotted the entrance to the kitchens. Harry had told her how to get in and she quickly tickled the pear and slipped inside just before Pansy and Millicent rounded the last corner, gasping for breath. "Shit! Where did she go? We've lost her. I'm sure it was a girl, but she was too far away to identify. Nott is so going to die if Potter finds out. Think we should warn him?" Millicent puffed, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you mental?" Pansy cried. "He doesn't know what we know. He'd just as likely kill us! His father is a Death Eater, you know."

"But… but we can't just forget about him."

"Yes we can. He's already a dead man walking, no point in us dying as well."

Millicent Bullstrode blinked. Her parents weren't Death Eaters… yet, she reminded herself. Yeah, the less anyone knew, the safer she'd be. "Okay, but not a word to anyone, Pansy," she stressed. "Word leaks out, we'll be dead before morning."

"But what about whoever heard us?"

"We'll just have to take our chances. Hopefully it won't spread too far. Once Potter hears about it…" she shuddered as she thought of it. Potter would be vicious, they'd never find Nott's body.

Pansy shivered at the thought. Maybe it was time to move on. Draco was a lost cause and Nott would be… would be… dead. Her stomach gave a lurch at the thought that she may have contributed to his coming demise.

"Let's wait around here; whoever it was can't have gone far. Maybe she'll show herself…" Millie suggested. "Do you think she slipped into the kitchens?"

Pansy tickled the pear and as the door opened, they were caught unawares by a voice they knew well.

"Well what do we have here? Two students out after curfew girls. That'll be detention, I reckon," Filch smirked. "And trying to get into the kitchens I see. Come with me, we'll pay a visit to the Headmistress. I hear she's not as soft as Dumbledore was." He rubbed his hands in glee.

Meanwhile, Astoria was shaking, having barely escaped Pansy and Millie. If they recognised her… The Slytherin dorm was probably not safe for her anymore, but she daren't avoid it. They'd get suspicious and then the shite would hit the fan. 'I have to talk to Daphne, but it's after curfew." Then a thought came to her. "Dobby?"

The eccentric House Elf popped beside her. "Miss Astoria called Dobby?"

"Yes, Dobby, do you think you could get me to see Harry and my sister? It's after curfew and I have important news for them."

"Dobby can do. Master Harry Potter Sir asked me to watch out for yous."

* * *

><p>(Greengrass Manor: 2AM)<p>

A ringing of the wards alerted Teddy and Adriane that they were under attack again.

Teddy jumped out of bed and ran to the ward controls, ramping them up to full strength.

Outside, a hundred Inferi stalked toward the manor, but the wards held. Chain lightning leapt between the dead creatures, incinerating them as they advanced. Four had somehow managed to survive the initial barrage and were working their way closer to the manor, followed by four Death Eaters that were protecting them.

Teddy looked out and smiled. The wards were doing their job and those four Inferi plus the four Death Eaters were in for a surprise.

Then all hell broke loose, as the Death Eaters grew overconfident that the wards had been breached. Four bolts of pure energy lashed out, blasting the Inferi to dust and continued unabated to the four Death Eaters, who, although they had strong shields up, were vaporized on contact with the deadly bolts.

The Dark Lord watched as his latest plan failed spectacularly. A column of smoke rose where the Inferi and Death Eaters had been. In a rage, he hurled curse after curse at the manor, only to note that it had no effect. Gathering his considerable power, he concentrated and sent a powerful spell at the wards.

Inside, Teddy and Adriane shivered as they felt the wards weaken. "Teddy! Will the wards hold?"

"I don't know Love. We need help, I think. Trixie!"

The House Elf appeared and Teddy quickly asked her to notify Amelia Bones and the Aurors for help.

Cursing, Voldemort gasped for breath as the wards continued to hold. "Damn Goblins!" he swore. "They'll be the first to go when I take over!" He rested and tried again with the same result. He felt a bit light headed this time. His power wasn't quite as strong as he'd expected. With three of his horcruxes gone, it presented a significant problem to his power levels. Perhaps he'd have to take a bit of time to recover before attempting a full crashing of the wards.

…..


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Drama, Romance.

Time frame: mid 6th year and 7th year to end.

Ships: Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom

Characters: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom

A/N: This story is completely AU and the timeline does not follow canon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Birth<strong>

Daphne's back hurt! It was an early February morning, and she'd been carrying their child for nine months now. A hard kick had her wincing in pain. _'Little blighter has a good set of legs. Gods, I hope…'_ That thought was interrupted as she felt a wetness suddenly appear. "Harry! My water just broke!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(previous)<strong>_

Severus Snape was no fool. He'd seen what the Greengrass wards had done to Draco. It was just lucky he'd got him to a healer in time. The Dark Lord had given him ten fairly competent Death Eaters, including Bella, to take down the wards at the Greengrass estate. He had a very bad feeling about this raid. They'd portkeyed just outside the estate wards and Severus considered the problem. Theodore was a cagy bastard; he would have noticed the previous attempt and would be on his guard now.

He still couldn't believe the level of violence the wards had done.

He had been to the Greengrass Estate many times to try to persuade Ted to join the Dark Lord or at least betroth Daphne to Draco. It was no use, Theodore Greengrass, although not in Dumbledore's camp, remained stubbornly opposed. Daphne would select her own mate and the Dark Lord had better keep away if he wanted to preserve his perception of pureblood supremacy.

The Dark Lord was not pleased, but he gave Severus a bit more time to persuade Greengrass to change his mind.

It was all for naught and now the headache became trying to force Greengrass to give up Potter; by the look of things, it wasn't going well.

* * *

><p>Astoria entered Harry and Daphne's apartment just as Daphne called to Harry that her water broke. Confusion reigned supreme for a couple of minutes until the glare from Daphne settled Harry. Astoria wasn't about to interrupt now, but she knew Harry would want to know what she'd found out.<p>

Noticing Astoria for the first time, Harry and Daphne turned to the slight girl with questions in their eyes.

"Later," Astoria intoned, making way for Harry to transport his wife to the hospital wing.

Harry picked his wife up and groaned. "Gods you weigh a ton, Daph. I'll have to levitate you. Are you sure it's a baby in there?" he teased.

That was the wrong thing to say, apparently, as Daphne sent him a death glare, promising future pain. "Just get me to Madam Pomfrey, NOW!"

That was all it took as he gently levitated her and eased her out the door and down the corridor to the Hospital Wing. Astoria ran ahead to warn the mediwitch of her sister's impending delivery.

Harry had just got Daphne down from their seventh floor apartment to the fifth floor and passing the statue of Boris the Bewildered on their way to the fourth floor. Astoria was just starting to decent the staircase ahead of them when she froze in shock. Teddy Nott was ascending the stairs, his wand out, but not paying much attention to her.

Astoria, thinking fast, rushed by him and as he turned to regard her, wondering why she was hurrying, she sent a body bind at the surprised Slytherin. _'Now the fats in the fire,'_ Astoria thought.

Nott was frozen mid step and toppled backwards, coming to a crumpled heap at the base of the staircase.

Harry and Daphne had reached the top of the stairs when Nott tumbled down to the base. This so startled Harry that he almost lost control of the levitation spell and for a moment, Daphne wobbled, before Harry regained control. Astoria was already out of sight, heading to the third floor and the Hospital Wing.

"What the hell?" Harry gaped, looking at Nott, knowing something important had just happened. He'd heard Astoria shout 'Petrificus Totalus', and the full body bind toppled Nott down the stairs. _'Why did she do that?'_ he wondered.

Astoria, meanwhile, had reached Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing and breathlessly filled her in on her sister's condition. "Harry and Daphne will be here any minute; her water broke."

Madam Pomfrey, an old hand at delivering babies, calmly went about preparing a bed for Daphne. It might be hours before she delivered and she knew from experience that babies came in their own time.

Astoria, seeing the calm mediwitch, gulped and rushed out to see what could be done about Nott. She knew she'd done something rash. She practically ran into Harry as he rushed his wife inside. They gave each other significant looks, before Astoria rushed away.

Harry wondered why Astoria had bound Nott, but couldn't pay attention just now, being more concerned about Daphne. "Madam Pomfrey," he burst out, "Daphne's going into labour!"

"Relax, Mr. Potter, I've been expecting this for days now. Set her down on this bed and let me examine her."

Daphne, through all this was wincing in pain as the contractions had started. "They're about two minutes apart, Madam Pomfrey, and my back is killing me," Daphne stated.

"Goodness, I think we have a quick one," she declared. "Try to relax Mrs. Potter, turn on your side, it may ease the pain."

Harry was hovering close by, massaging her and whispering comforting words.

"Mr. Potter, it may be awhile yet, please go and sit down. I'll let you know if I need you."

Daphne, however, had a different idea. "Don't you dare leave Harry!" as she held his arm in a vice-like grip.

Harry had no idea his wife was so strong. Her hand had held him so firmly that her nails were biting into his arm, leaving marks. "Easy love, relax, you heard Madam Pomfrey, it might be awhile…"

"Don't leave me Harry," she sobbed, her hormones taking over. She didn't release his arm and actually tightened her grip.

Harry winced, her nails were sharp and little spots of blood started to appear.

Astoria rushed to where she'd felled Nott. Nobody had discovered him yet and the body bind still held him, although a faint moan could be heard from the boy. _'What to do?'_ she pondered. _'Can't leave him here and when he's released, it's game over.' _She decided to hide him until she could tell Harry. _'Yes, that's the best thing, but where?'_ They were still on the fourth floor and she was thinking furiously. 'Bathroom? No, too public. Library? Well, there are a few hiding places, but Hermione knows all of them and she'd freak if she found Nott; besides Madam Pince patrols and she knows it like her books. Wait, there is a secret passageway out of Hogwarts behind the mirror on the fourth floor, but the twins said it caved in and was completely blocked, so they stopped using it. Hmmm. Ah, the room that had the Mirror of Erised. Perfect, no one goes there!'

Moving Nott proved to be a rather difficult job, but finally she managed to get him down the narrow corridor to the room. Luckily, no one had seen her and she made sure Nott was still bound. To make sure, she conjured ropes and a gag and bound the hapless Slytherin.

However, not all had been unobserved. Pansy and Millie had come across Nott at the bottom of the staircase. No one was in sight, so they had no idea what had happened.

"We'd better report this to the Headmistress," Pansy proposed.

"Are you mad? This is perfect!" Millicent retorted. "Nott appears to be in a body bind, somebody has just solved our problem. Let whoever did this take care of him. I'll bet it was Potter. Nott will be his problem and if Potter kills him, so much the better."

"Millie!" Pansy was shocked. "I know Teddy is a scumbag, but murder?"

"Well, we won't be doing it," Millie rationalized.

"We'd still be accessories! Wait, I hear someone, let's get out of here. Whomever finds him can report it."

"Let's see who it is," Millie suggested.

"No, it's too exposed here, there's no place to hide! If anyone sees us, they'll think we did it!"

The pair of seventh year girls quickly left before someone spotted them.

Three hours later, Daphne finally gave birth. She was exhausted, but a huge smile was plastered on her face as she held her first born; a healthy four and a half kilo boy.

"Well, he's a big one," Madam Pomfrey declared. "Have you decided on a name?"

Daphne answered, "James, Theodore Potter, honoring both our fathers."

Harry nodded and grinned. "We'd debated baby names for days, if it was a girl, she'd be Lily Adrianne Potter, and we'd switch the names around for second boy and second girl."

Poppy blinked in surprise. "So you're thinking of having four children?"

"We'll have as many as Daphne is prepared to have," Harry stated proudly.

"If it's as hard as this one, I'll have to rethink that plan," Daphne stated warily.

**…..**


End file.
